


The Diplomat's Life

by AnonEMouseJr, Evilhumour_Author



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouseJr/pseuds/AnonEMouseJr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilhumour_Author/pseuds/Evilhumour_Author
Summary: Fourth in the Diplomacy-verse, and a part of the greater "Powers-That-Be" multiverse. Twilight Sparkle's had an interesting year and a half since meeting Swift-Pad, the diplomat from the Packlands. She's made new friends, she's traveled the world as a diplomat and learned a great deal about the other societies in the process, and opened a school to teach friendship and world cultures... and she's also seen the permanent downfall of two tyrannical enemies. Now, she's just looking forward to a peaceful time of teaching and enjoying life, while training to get her new powers under control.But there's more to life that's coming her way. New travels, new dangers, new and exciting surprises. For a diplomat's duties are never done.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

**Author's note 1:** This fic is the brainchild of Evilhumour, and is primarily beta-read and co-written by Anon e Mouse Jr.; Anon e Mouse Jr. also maintains its TV Tropes page at Fanfic/ADiplomaticVisit ; links to all archived versions (on SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net and Archive Of Our Own) may be found there. We humbly ask that you read, review and enjoy.

**Author's note 2:** Chapter post dates - 2020-06-04 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter One**

Twilight woke up to the sound of tweeting birds outside her window, and rolled over and groaned.

It had been a few months since she and her friends had come back from Laronda. Ever since then, she'd gone about her daily life, putting on a friendly face for her students... and she'd had fun. Really, she had. She'd taken the time to go out flying with Celestia a time or two, just so the two could enjoy the feel of the wind in their wings, at the older mare's urging. And while flying, Celestia had reaffirmed that their plans to rotate leadership over Equestria were still in place and if Twilight ever thought she was ready for more authority in Equestria's government, she would just need to write a letter, though Twilight had assured her mentor that she had more than enough to keep her busy and would for a very, very long time.

She'd also, not too long after they'd gotten home, witnessed the happy reunion between Applejack and her old friend Rara (formal name: Coloratura), and how Applejack had been too happy to see her old friend again to care about the fact that she'd lied about her species during the time they'd known one another.

Then there'd been the big coming-out concert just the week before, where Rara had shown the world her true identity as a siren, which had surprised many but not upset them in the least. (Except for a few of the stuffier types, but that was to be expected. Twilight had learned that not everyone was open-minded, and while it was unpleasant that she would never be able to convince them, she did not let them take up too much of her mind.) Soon after that, Applejack had, after promising to keep in touch with her friend more regularly, gone off to Vanhoover on a much-anticipated trip that she'd been getting ready for for a few weeks. "Family business," she'd said, and Twilight hadn't pressed. If Applejack wanted to share, she would share.

She also knew that Starlight and Sunburst were finally moving to Ponyville later this month, which she was looking forward to. Apparently, the two had gotten together, just as her mother had predicted, though they were still waiting to inform their parents for some reason.

Despite these happy moments though, there was one major thing that had been bothering her lately.

She missed Moondancer and Trixie. The two had gone off on their astronomy tour just a few days after the return from Laronda, and while they'd promised that they'd be back and wrote to her often, especially Moondancer, she missed their constant, daily presence in her home. She missed the close companionship, the late-night chats about different magical theories and enjoying cheesecakes that lasted well into the morning. Her fellow Bearers were still close, and she enjoyed talking to Magic in her sleep, but it just wasn't the same. With a heavy heart, she had to admit to herself that she was also almost jealous of the pair for having found love with one another, wishing it was her instead. Or as well. When she'd voiced these thoughts to Cadance though, the other alicorn had just given her a knowing look, and told her not to give up hope.

(And she'd sworn she'd heard the sound of twinkling bells immediately afterward and it did not help matters that Cadance had a very knowing smirk on her face with Aria biting her lips as the two shared a look between each other and then laughed. Having the Ladies of Love and Hate together made Twilight nervous that they were planning _something_.)

_Maybe a change of scenery would do me good,_ she thought to herself. Since visiting and then coming back from Laronda, she hadn't really gone anywhere, aside from the occasional commute to Canterlot and back (including her flights with Celestia). She knew she'd be visiting the Crystal Empire soon, since Cadance's foal was due any day now. _And visiting another place too,_ she thought. Looking across the room at the journal she'd received from Celestia that let her talk to Sunset, she smiled. The Alpha had written her recently and granted her the use of his mirror "soon", with a promise that her parents and Spike would be allowed to accompany her to the other side when she went. That would _definitely_ do her some good.

Finally climbing out of bed, she trotted downstairs to begin her day.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and school had just let out for the day, when the event began.

One by one, rifts in the sky began opening, to the horror of everyone around, if the sudden gasps and screams were anything to go by.

_Magic‽_ Twilight asked silently and somewhat frantically.

_They're opening from the other side!_ Magic told her, just as startled. _I don't know if we can close them from here without transforming, and we can't do that at will yet! Besides, I can feel them forming all over Equestria!_

_Nuts._ Twilight stared at the portals, and then thought. _Can you tell what's causing them?_

_Not from here just yet,_ Magic returned. _But whoever's doing it is using the magic from the mirror portal._

_What‽_ Twilight stared at the portals in horror. Then, when an even bigger one appeared - one that appeared as if the sky had _shattered_ to create it, and with what looked like some very familiar people starting to fall through before being caught by hands on the other side and pulled back out - her fear grew even greater.

"Keep _away_ from the portals!" she shouted, dipping into the Royal Canterlot Voice, as one pegasus approached it, clearly startled but still fascinated. "I don't know what'll happen if you try to go through!"

The pegasus nodded rapidly, and flew back towards the ground.

Suddenly, white lights appeared to fill in the portals and one by one, they shut. At the same time, Twilight began glowing.

_Magic?_ she asked nervously.

_Someone's tapping the individual powers of Harmony,_ the Mantle replied. _Including ours. They're..._ Magic suddenly cut off, and then a moment later, sounded almost giddy. _She did it!_

_Who?_

_Sunset Shimmer! She tried to wield me once, though it didn't work out like she planned. But there's still a trace of my power on her, and I can feel it resonating with the others! I knew she could do it - I felt when she'd really, really learned what true friendship takes, during the Dazzlings incident - and now she's taken it even further, all to save her friends!_

Twilight found herself grinning. _All right!_

She was still grinning when she settled on the ground a few minutes later, the glow having faded. The massive crack had been the last one to close, and there'd been quite the light show from it before it sealed, signaling the end of the sudden event.

"Twilight!" Spike called as he hurried up to her. "What _was_ that?"

Twilight blinked away tears of happiness. "An old friend coming into her power, Spike," she said happily as she hugged him close. "Come on, we've got some ponies to calm, and then I've got a letter to write."

She lifted into the air, and then began ordering for calm among the panicked civilians, assuring them that the danger was past.

It took some time before she finally got everyone reassured, but finally, they'd settled down and accepted that this had _not_ been a deliberate attack like Tirek's, just a sudden and unexpected event involving out-of-control magic from a distant and outside source, and that she would be personally investigating the location it had come from as soon as she could get there.

That settled, Twilight went home with Spike to contact Sunset. But before she could begin writing, Spike belched up a letter with the Alpha's seal. Accepting it, she began to read.

_Dear Twilight,_ it began.

_Something very odd was going on with my mirror portal earlier. For the last day or so, I have been trying to pass through it, only to find it would not open. A short while ago though, strange portals began appearing in the sky. Soon after they sealed themselves, I attempted to access the mirror again, and found it was working now. I have not attempted to cross over fully, since my citizens needed calming. But I intend to soon._

_Do you know what was going on with this?_

_Yours,_

_Lord of Summer,_

_The Alpha_

Twilight quickly began writing her response.

_Dear Alpha,_

_The same portals were appearing over Ponyville, and other parts of Equestria as well. I have identified the source as coming from the far side of the mirror, and learned that my friend Sunset Shimmer was able to stop it. I'll need to write to her and then go over there, along with my family (per our earlier agreement), to get more details on the matter, and I'll explain what I do know to you as soon as we arrive._

_Yours,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Tell him they were not Gateways_ , Magic told her, causing Twilight to pause. _He will understand what this means. I will explain to you after your letters the meaning of this, Twilight._

Twilight nodded, and quickly added a "P.S." to the letter with Magic's message before adding her Seal to it and giving it to Spike to send.

That done, she took up her journal and, after perusing the messages Sunset had sent her before, began writing one of her own.

_Dear Sunset,_

_I'm not entirely certain what caused the recent spate of portals appearing in the sky over Equestria and other parts of the world, but I understand you were responsible for stopping it and sealing them, which I greatly appreciate (and from what I've been told about **how** you managed, **very** impressed and happy for you)._

_I'm going to be coming over soon so you can explain things in person, and bringing my parents (since they're eager to see what the human world is like, and to meet all of you) and Spike. We'll be there as fast as we can, though given preparation and travel time on this side, it may be a day at least._

_Your friend,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Once she'd finished and gave it the signal to send, she closed the journal, before writing two more quick notes - one to Celestia, to inform her that she'd be taking an airskimmer flight to the Packlands shortly to use the mirror over there, and one to her parents, telling them that she was coming to pick them up and that they were going through the mirror together.

She then turned her attention back to what Magic had said.

_Gateways are, or were, the means to travel safely between one dimension to another,_ Magic said within her head. _In the times before the great war, one Lord or Lady could go to another dimension through a Gateway without leaving their own at risk of being invaded or their place taken. But they were closed in the aftermath of that war, with the few that still exist hidden very well and carefully as they are potentially the ultimate backdoor to any defense, save for Broken Gateways which can be manipulated to go to_ any _dimension, even if they are not linked normally. Another Power of the same Mantle could travel over without the permission of the local Lord or Lady, though if they were to become known, then they could be blocked again. If one were to open here, not even Discord could shut it on his own, provided he could find it._

_What about the mirrors?_ Twilight asked.

_Those are safe for use, because they only go between a pair of directly connected worlds - this one and the human world,_ Magic said. _I believe Starswirl, and later the Alpha, managed to tap and isolate a naturally-occurring link between the two when they crafted their mirrors._ She frowned. _Starswirl also created another, but that one was flawed, linking to a world that was of an equal and opposite moral pole to this one. Normally it would not be an issue, but with the unnaturalness of such a Gateway, along with the inversions of personalities and the inherent instability of a mortal crafted Gateway, regardless of talent of the magic crafter, made it dangerous to travel back and forth. That portal was sealed permanently and then its physical anchor destroyed for good, to Celestia's great distress, though the exact reason why is her story to tell. Allow her to share it first before asking or you would risk damaging your relationship forever._

Twilight nodded in understanding, and Magic sighed sadly. _You would have loved it, Twilight, the Gateways and the travelling through Dimensions. In their times, Gateways and their Hubs were the height of interdimensional civilization for they brought everyone together in a place of true equality. Not like Starlight Glimmer's false ideals, but the genuine thing where all were equal because they were the same and yet so greatly different. Only a handful of Gateways exist now, with most leading to the Valley of the Alicorns as per the First Creators' self-penitence for the war of their chosen races and their destruction, and the majority of the rest are like the Gateway you have used, linking an Equuis with its human-centered counterpart._ Magic sounded even sadder. _I would not advise asking Celestia about the Valley, Twilight. Though she has never been there herself, it is as painful a place for her to imagine as the thousand years she spent alone without her sister were for her to experience._

_I understand,_ Twilight thought back. _But… she doesn't have to be alone now. As long as we exist, she'll always have us._

She could almost feel the smile on Magic's face. _And you wonder why you are such a fit to be my partner,_ she said. _You have a heart bigger than Mount Canterhorn, Twilight._

Twilight blushed, before she rose from her seat, and went to inform her friends of what was happening and to alert her vice-headmare that she was going to be out of town for a few days.

That done, she fetched one or two things from her home before heading to the garage and boarding the airskimmer, with Spike waiting inside for her, along with a couple of responses to her letters.

* * *

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle (per Celestia's request in her letter back), she found the elder Princess and her parents all waiting for her.

"I'm coming with you," Celestia told her. "I want to see Sunset again, and the Alpha has given me permission to accompany the four of you."

Twilight nodded. "Come on in then," she said.

"This is going to be an interesting experience," Twilight Velvet noted as she found her own seat. "I don't think our family's been on a vacation together like this in years."

Night Light nodded as he sat beside his wife. "Too bad Shiny and Cady couldn't come, but with their foal on the way…"

Celestia nodded. "Thankfully, Pharynx was willing to take over my Duties for a few days," she said. "I'd have asked Luna, like the last time I went, but I didn't want to put any more strain on her with her own foal on the way."

"Is it really that easy to let another Power take over your Duties like that?" Spike asked as he got them into the air.

"It depends on the Power," Celestia said. "In the case of the Lord or Lady of Night, and the Lord or Lady of Day, they have always been well-suited to filling in for one another when they need to as we are very similar in Purpose. Magic would likely have just as easy a time as well, given what they specialize in." She gave Twilight a knowing look. "One of the reasons we wanted you to stay safe when Luna and I were abducted by the Plundervines was so you could keep the cycle of Day and Night going if it was required," she explained, before continuing.

"Night and Dreams are usually held by the same pony, to the point where they very well attuned to one another. As a result, the Nightmare tends to also be attuned to Night, and could - if they were willing - fill in for their Duties as well. Theoretically, they could also become attuned to raising the sun if need be more easily. After Luna became pregnant, I asked Pharynx if he'd mind practicing the Duties of Night and Day, just in case it became necessary, as it has now."

"Would anyone else make a good substitute?" Velvet asked.

Celestia nodded. "The Alpha, as Lord of Summer, or Torch, as Lord of Fire, would also make suitable substitutes for Day if need be, but knowing what I do of he and the current situation, I expect the Alpha will want to cross over with us when we go. Torch, on the other hoof, is busy preparing for the Gauntlet of Fire, as his daughter told us when she came by after your trip to Laronda, Twilight."

"Does that mean Aputsiaq or Queen Novo would make good substitutes for Luna as Night, if it ever came up?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly," Celestia said with the air of teaching her lesson, like they did so so long ago. "So for now, myself and then Pharynx are her immediate substitutes if it's required." She then smiled to herself. "Though from what I have been hearing, there soon might be a third substitute to act on her behalf."

Twilight smiled proudly. "I heard," she said. "Luna gave her permission to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Velvet asked.

"It's Moondancer," Twilight said, turning to face her mom. "Soon after… Tirek, Luna began training Moondancer in how to operate in the dreamscape, to help with her Duties as Lady of Dreams. She's the first of Luna's Dreamguards now, sharing her Mantle of Dreams, and the first student of dream magic in… well, since before Umbrea made her move."

"And she's been studying night magic too," Spike put in. "The magic of the stars and moons, and the darkness between them. It's incredible, from what she's sent us."

"Luna is planning, after her foal is born and once they are old enough, to begin her own school for those wishing to learn of her fields of magic," Celestia said. "Moondancer's enthusiasm has really inspired her."

"That's wonderful," Velvet said.

Twilight smiled. "I think Trixie's been learning a bit of it too, though her specialty is still illusion-based magic," she said. "Which would actually help a great deal with some of what they handle in the dreamscape."

The two unicorns exchanged glances and gave one another knowing looks, before turning back to Twilight. "It's good to hear that they're doing well," Velvet said.

Twilight nodded, though for a moment she seemed distant. Then she looked up. "So, it's going to be your first time walking on just two legs," she said. "I still remember how hard a time _I_ had getting used to it."

Her parents just laughed. "Unlike you or your mother, Twilight, _I'm_ actually a good dancer," Night Light said nuzzling his wife who was giving him a look. "We did dance for our wedding after all and have danced in the past on our hindhooves more than once."

Twilight gave him a dirty look. "I was talking more about the sudden shift when I first came out the other side of the portal," she said. "But that's good, that you've had practice." She suddenly had a strange look on her face. "You know, I don't think I've ever asked Sunset if she had a hard time when she first crossed over."

"I know I was more confused about having hands at first," Celestia said. "But then I saw Sunset and the rest of it just clicked - I was too happy to see her again to worry about things like balancing."

"I still don't know why I turned into a dog," Spike muttered. "Though it did come with some perks."

"Figuring that out is still on my to-do list," Twilight told him. "Maybe we'll figure it out while we're here this time."

"You are rather adorable in that form," Velvet added. "But no matter what, you're still my grandson."

Spike blushed.

The flight continued, with the five catching up on things as they went, including landmarks in the Packlands that they recognized as they flew over (the Alpha had long since given them permission to do so, though they'd stopped at the border to inform the Guard there of their arrival), and finally reaching All-Home a little after the sunset.

Sending Sunset another quick note that they would be coming through the next morning, Twilight led them all to their hotel (which had also been arranged in advance), and the five settled in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, they met the Alpha.

"It is an honor to meet you," Velvet told him as she bowed, her husband bowing beside her.

The Alpha let out a friendly rumble. "It is an honor for me to meet the parents of such a wise and open-minded Princess," he said. "I trust your daughter has given you some ideas of what to expect when we cross over?"

"She has," Night Light said.

"Good." The Alpha beckoned to them. "Follow me."

Celestia recognized the path she'd taken the last time she'd been here, and the six soon arrived in the chamber where the Mirror stood. Once again, the Alpha sealed the room behind them, and then gestured for Twilight and Spike to go through. When they had, Velvet and Night Light went second, and finally Celestia and the Alpha passed into it.

All of them experienced the typical swirl of colors around them as they went through, and one by one, they emerged onto the waiting concrete, Twilight and Spike having moved out of the way to let the others come through.

When they'd all caught their balance, they looked around, and that's when they noticed that they had company - seven humans and one dog.

"Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer, wearing a different outfit from the last time Twilight had seen her, grinned happily. "It's so good to see you!"

Twilight smiled back. "It's good to see you too," she said.

Spike, meanwhile, had padded over to Rarity, who looked quite happy to see him, while Celestia looked around at the girls. "It's good to see _all_ of you again," she said.

Pinkie beamed. "You too!" she said eagerly. "Is Sonata with you?"

"I'm afraid not," the Alpha said as he dusted himself off. "She and her sister are quite busy with matters elsewhere."

Pinkie seemed disappointed, before Fluttershy stepped up to greet him. "It's nice to meet you, Mister… er…" She looked confused. "Who are you?"

"An' who are _they_?" Applejack asked, pointing to Velvet and Night Light.

"Mu… muh…"

The two unicorns-turned-humans looked at the source of this latest voice, before she finally managed to get full words out. "Mom? Dad‽ How did-" Then she spun and stared at Twilight. "You're…"

"You?" Twilight nodded. "Well, sort of. Have you ever heard the theory that there's an entire multiverse of worlds, each similar but different from one another-"

"And there's one of each and every one of us for each and every one of those worlds!" The human Twilight suddenly looked delighted. "So you're the me of another world with magic?"

"And _you're_ the me of a world that's focused on technology!" Princess Twilight concluded.

"Awesome!" both cheered.

Leaning against the corner of the portal, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Eggheads the multiverse over," she muttered, though she had a grin on her face as she said it.

Ignoring her comment, Princess Twilight held out her hand. "It's so good to finally meet you," she said. "Sunset sent me your picture when she found out you existed, and I've been wanting to see you in person ever since."

"My - oh, the yearbook photo," human Twilight realized. "She told me she'd found me that way, but… you never _did_ say why you were looking," she said as she turned to Sunset. "Is she why?"

"Guilty as charged," Sunset admitted.

Suddenly, she noticed Velvet walking over to the last member of their group, the only one who hadn't spoken up yet. "Miss Velvet?"

Velvet was silent for a moment, before looking down. "So," she said. "This is why…"

"Why what?" Spike the dog asked.

All six of the new arrivals widened their eyes in shock, and then Twilight turned to Sunset. "I see we've got a lot of catching up to do," she said. "Can we do this somewhere… not so public?"

"You certainly may," another voice said, as Principal Celestia walked over. "Hello, Alpha. Other me."

"Principal Celestia," Princess Celestia acknowledged. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Principal Celestia smiled. "Come on, I'll show you to one of the conference rooms."

Those who weren't already up stood, and the fourteen followed after her, the two of Spike in their respective Twilight's arms.

* * *

Once everyone had settled in (and been greeted by a bemused Vice-Principal Luna along the way) and a full round of introductions had been made, Sunset explained everything that had happened over the past few days, including why their Spike could talk now.

"So Twilight's transferring here for good, and Cinch is getting seriously investigated over her misconduct," Sunset concluded. "We don't _think_ she'll try to say anything about magic, since most people would just think she's crazy if she did, but Dean Cadance is keeping a close eye on her just in case."

Human Twilight, meanwhile, was looking at Princess Twilight. "Are you, and your world's Cadance…"

"She's my sister-in-law," Twilight told her. "And she's doing just fine." She beamed. "She and Shiny are going to be having their first foal any day now."

Human Twilight's jaw dropped. "Really? We're going to be aunts? Well… you're going to be an aunt?"

Twilight nodded happily. "And I'm sure you will be one day too."

Human Twilight blushed. "I hope so," she said. "My Cadance and Shiny… they're so much in love, though they are just dating right now." She grinned. "I can't wait to have Cady as a sister."

"That's great for them," Night Light said. "Though hopefully when they have their wedding, it won't get as hairy as it did on our side." He chuckled.

Velvet elbowed him before turning to human Twilight. "Our Cadance and Shining Armor would have loved to come and see you too, but they didn't want to risk anything happening while she's still pregnant, and Shiny wouldn't leave her side for anything," she said.

"They know about me too?" human Twilight asked.

"I showed them the pictures Sunset sent over the holidays last year," Twilight told her. "Though we didn't have one of Spike."

"Well, if you got them out of a yearbook, that's not surprising," Spike the dog said from where he was settled in Fluttershy's lap. "Cinch is allergic to dogs, so I wouldn't have been where she could see me." He leaned over and scratched one ear. "Though I… _might_ have gotten back at her in my own way after the way she treated Twilight during the Games."

Human Twilight looked at him. "Spike… what did you do?" she asked, giving him a look.

"I snuck into her car and did a lot of shedding," the purple dog said with a smirk.

Spike the dragon chuckled. "Good for you then," he said.

"Normally I wouldn't condone vengeance of any kind," Principal Celestia remarked from where she sat. "And officially, I still can't. But unofficially... _that_ , she had coming."

"I agree," the Alpha noted from his seat next to her. "Any person who would treat a student under their care in such a horrid manner clearly deserves some sort of comeuppance, and you have meted it out well."

"Ya haven't yet said who you are," Applejack said as she eyed him.

The Alpha chuckled. "Call me the Alpha, child. That has been my name longer than my birth name," he said. "I am the leader of the Packlands, and your principal's boyfriend. I am also one of the creators of the mirror that your friend Princess Twilight used to cross over today, since the one she used the first time is on a time cycle and cannot be opened at the moment."

"And yes, I've known who he was the entire time," Principal Celestia said. "Why do you think Sunset was able to register for school here so easily, when she came from another world?"

"My sister and I have been covering for such things for quite some time," Vice-Principal Luna added. "Though given your behavior, we did consider asking her boyfriend to take you back home at one point, given how you were treating your fellows here," she told Sunset.

"I talked them out of it, because I could see a spark of goodness in you," the Alpha said. "I knew you were not beyond saving."

Sunset looked down. "I'm glad someone did," she said quietly.

Princess Twilight took her hand, and Sunset looked up and smiled.

"What I would like to know now is how my Other is doing," Vice-Principal Luna said. "The last time I asked him," and she gestured to the Alpha, "He just gave me one of those mysterious looks of his."

Princess Celestia smiled. "As it happens, I have photos," she said. "I thought you might appreciate seeing them." She removed a packet from… somewhere, Twilight wasn't sure where, and handed it over.

Accepting it, Vice-Principal opened it, and stared in shock. "Is that… the other me?" she asked.

Principal Celestia looked at it as well, and raised an eyebrow. "You look good as a pony," she said.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Vice-Principal Luna said. "She looks like… well, like she's let herself go."

Several palms met several faces, including Principal Celestia's. "She doesn't look like that to me," she said. "She looks like she got very, very lucky about… seven months or so ago, if you get my meaning?"

"Almost," Princess Celestia said. "For our species, the full length is eleven months. So it would have been nine months ago when it started."

At that, Applejack and Fluttershy each gave a knowing smile, while Rarity squealed in delight. "Oh my goodness, how _wonderful_ for her!" she said excitedly. "And who's the lucky gentlecolt?"

"Check the next photo down," Princess Celestia suggested.

Vice-Principal Luna, whose face was paling, did as she was told. "Oh… my..." she said.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head. "I don't get it," she said.

Vice-Principal Luna turned to her. "It would seem," she said. "That while I am currently single and… well, something else that I am not about to say in the presence of teenagers, my Other is married and expecting."

Jaws dropped for a few of the teens, who hadn't figured it out yet, while the others all grinned.

"Congratulations," Sunset said happily. "So the royal family's really growing now, huh?"

Princess Celestia nodded.

"Perhaps _you_ will be more open in sharing such information than he," Principal Celestia said as she stared at the picture of Princess Luna's husband. "As in a name?"

Princess Celestia smiled. "That's Prince Pharynx, of the Eldest Changeling Hive," she said. "His brother, King Thorax, only recently took the throne - about a year and a half ago, after their former Queen had been officially deemed unfit to rule any longer by her actions towards our people and her own; she was tried and found guilty of war crimes, among others. Soon after the trial, Thorax proved himself more than suitable to taking over leadership of the hive, with help from our Twilight and Cadance, and he has become one of their peoples' most beloved rulers in a very short time."

"Goodness!" Fluttershy looked very surprised.

"And what exactly happened to their former Queen?" Luna asked, one eye still on Pharynx's photo.

"She has been… stripped of all her magical abilities, and with the full support of the other Queens, the Alpha and his Packleaders, she currently resides in our dungeon," Princess Celestia said. "She's been surprisingly well-behaved since then." She looked at Princess Twilight. "In fact, she made what we considered to be a reasonable request a few weeks ago, and based on her good behavior, we were willing to grant it."

"What request was that?" Twilight asked, giving her a look.

"Well… we have a lot more cells down there than we have ever needed to use, so… she asked that a certain _other_ prisoner be moved to a different hall, because she was tired of hearing that prisoner ranting and complaining all the time," Princess Celestia said.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Still hasn't been willing to listen to anyone and try to change her ways, I take it."

"Half a dozen different psychiatrists have given up on her," Princess Celestia said. "And since she isn't affected by an external source, using the Elements' powers on her is not an option."

"Anyone we might know?" Principal Celestia asked.

"If you have any student by the name of Cozy Glow, I would _strongly_ suggest a background check on her immediately," Princess Twilight said.

"We don't, but we'll keep an eye out," Luna told her. "What did this one do?"

"For starters, she was a little too interested in the methods of certain villains from our world's history," Twilight replied. "Secondly, according to every psychological exam we've given her, she's showing signs of being a full-on sociopath. And third, our Cozy has some kind of medically arrested physical development. She's a full-grown mare who doesn't look any older than our world's equivalent of one of your freshmen students, and she infiltrated our school system that way so she could get access to certain information."

All of the humans in the room looked taken aback at that.

"We'll definitely be watching out for her then," Principal Celestia said. "And we appreciate the warning."

"Speaking of your students, how's Adagio doing?" Velvet suddenly asked.

Sunset sighed. "She's… improving," she said. "She's getting somewhat friendlier, and more open about things in general. But she also seems to have lost her sense of tact when she lost her Mantle."

"Oh?" Velvet asked.

Applejack nodded. "She made Nurse Redheart blush when she started asking certain questions in health class earlier this year," she said. "X-rated questions, if you get mah drift."

"I see."

"And how are my two former students doing?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Rather well," Princess Celestia said. "They're living with Cadance in the Crystal Empire now, and are very happy there. Aria has taken to her new Role like…" She suddenly started snickering. "Oh, that expression's so fitting!"

"What?" Luna asked.

"Well, they're Sirens, who are like seaponies, but more primal, and…" Celestia burst out laughing. "And she's taken to her new Role _like a fish to water!_ "

Pinkie started laughing hysterically too. "That's _hilarious!_ "

Principal Celestia and her sister exchanged looks, before they started snickering too. "You're right, that is funny," Luna finally managed.

"Ah…" Princess Celestia sighed as she finally calmed down. "Well, at any rate, they're both happy and have made new friends. Aria and Cadance work well together, and Sonata's having loads of fun. Cadance says she spends a lot of time reading and catching up on how the world has changed in the time they were away."

"That's very good to hear." Principal Celestia smiled.

"Speaking of learning, have Sunset or the Alpha told you that our Twilight opened a school?" her Other asked.

"I did," Sunset volunteered.

"And I'd like to see the syllabuses for your classes," Principal Celestia said.

"That's just what I said, when she was still setting up," Velvet told her. "I still have my copies, if you'd like to go over them."

"Miss Velvet, I'd be delighted," Principal Celestia said with a smile.

* * *

After a few minutes of listening to the adults talk, six teenagers, two adults in the form of teenagers, and two dogs decided to slip out and go elsewhere.

"Seriously, it is great to see you all again," Twilight told her human friends as they went down the hall, a few students giving them curious looks as they went. "I wish I could have come by when you had your last emergency, but… well, Celestia told you I was halfway around the world, I'm sure."

Rarity nodded. "It is so wonderful that you were able to accomplish so much good, darling," she said.

"I kinda want to hear more about this war that happened," Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy shivered. "I'd rather not," she said.

"I wanna know what kind of _parties_ you went to while you were traveling!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

Applejack looked like she was about to say something, when a familiar face rounded the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Twilight?" he asked, looking at the human girl. "And… Twilight?" His head turned as he stared at Princess Twilight.

Sunset sighed. "Here we go," she muttered.

Flash Sentry shook it off and walked over to her. "How are there… two of you?" he asked.

"It's a very long story," Princess Twilight said. "Suffice to say, there's magic involved."

Flash nodded. "Good magic, or dangerous magic?"

"Harmless magic," Princess Twilight said. "The short version is that… you know I'm from a different dimension, right?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got clued in on that."

"Well, there's a me who's native to this world too, and…" She gestured to Human Twilight, who blushed.

"And I'm the local Twilight," she said.

"And there's others of pretty much all the rest of us too, huh?" Flash asked.

All three Equestrian natives nodded.

"Huh." Flash shrugged. "Guess that explains why there were two of Principal Celestia at the Battle of the Bands a while back."

"Yeah." Sunset nodded.

"So you have one too?" Flash asked

"I'm… not sure, actually," Sunset said. "I looked, back when I first moved here and found out there was another Celestia. And I've kept looking since. If there's another me in this world though, I haven't found her yet." She gestured to the human Twilight and Spike. "I found Twilight here a few months ago, and I told the girls then, so they wouldn't be surprised if they met her, but… no luck with the other me."

_Magic?_ Twilight thought to her Mantle while Magic did the equivalent of a shrug within her head.

_Logically, there should be, but as I have never been fully bonded to Sunset, I cannot detect her Other,_ she said. _Unless…_ she suddenly trailed off, drifting away for a moment.

"Unless what?" Twilight asked out loud with everyone turning to face her.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked.

_Twilight, I would_ strongly _suggest you prepare yourself,_ Magic said a bit nervously. _I took this toward the upper echelon and we are having an audience with the Lady of Life._

_What‽ When‽_ Twilight thought back.

**Now.** a voice spoken around her, with Twilight and Sunset suddenly in a vast white plain with a towering figure before them. The figure, vaguely feminine, leaned her head down with a glow of light blinding enough that Twilight and Sunset had to use their wing and hoof to cover their eyes respectively. **You are incorrect that there is an issue with her Soul. The Guardian is as she should be.**

"Guardian?" Twilight asked, shifting on her hooves as she still shielded her eyes with her wings. Even looking away was not enough as the Lady of Life's light was still blinding and Sunset, who Twilight could see only by the fact she was focusing on her friend and _not_ Life, was also struggling to comprehend what was happening.

**The Guardian is an old Role, one thought to be retired after the Gateways were sealed.** Life responded as she leaned in closer to Sunset, cupping her chin and forcing her to stare at Life, Sunset biting her lips and screwing her eyes shut. **It seems that we were incorrect about such matters.** The Lady of Life let her chin go and stood to her towering height and began to turn away.

"So… there's only one me?" Sunset asked nervously, still unable to see anything.

**A dimension would just need one Guardian in their current state. If the Gateways were to reopen, their following could warrant a resurrection. But yes, as things are now, you are alone without an Other in this dimension, and other paired dimensions would also only each have one of you.** Life did not turn around. **But the Guardian has always worked well with those who represent Harmony and its Elements. In that manner, you will never be alone. And while you may not have an Other, you are not alone in another way as well.** Twilight thought she felt something resembling a smile from the higher Power. **You'll understand when the time is right.**

"Unless what Twilight?" Flash asked, the two suddenly human again and back where they were.

Twilight shook her head a bit, trying to clear her thoughts. "We just got an answer to our question," she said. "And I don't even know how to begin to start."

Flash, and the rest of their friends, traded looks with them, before Flash shrugged. "If there's something saying you can't say _how_ you know, that's okay by me," he said. "Just say what you can."

Twilight nodded, glad that he understood, then looked at Sunset, who also nodded.

"There's only one of me here," she said. "I don't know if there was never another one of me, or if she's dead or something, but there's just one Sunset Shimmer now, and she's standing right here."

Fluttershy's arms were suddenly around her. "It's okay," she said. "As long as you have us, you won't be alone."

The others nodded as well, and Sunset smiled. "Thanks, girls."

"And I will explain everything _else_ afterwards, Sunset," Twilight promised. "There's… a lot you've missed out on."

"Just one question right now," Sunset asked nervously. "While we were there… did we _both_ have wings?"

"I don't… think so," Twilight said. "I didn't get that good a look, it was too bright."

_There was a trace of them,_ Magic said. _As if they were almost there, but a full change had not yet been achieved. Sunset has the potential though, I recognized it when we were there._

The others looked confused, and Twilight sighed. "We just had a brief visit to what I'm pretty sure was the astral plane," she said. "That's where we got the answers we were wondering about."

"Magical harmony stuff. Right," Rainbow Dash said with a nod.

Flash still looked confused, but nodded too. "Well, I need to get going, meet up with the guys in the band room. Twilight, it was great to see you again, and… think we could talk more before you go?"

"I'll see what I can do," Twilight promised. "Oh, fair warning - my parents know about you, and they're in with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna right now. And they want to meet you at some point."

"Is this a good meeting or one I should consider slipping out of school to avoid?" Flash asked.

"I am honestly not sure," Twilight admitted. "Now, if my big brother were here instead of back home with his wife, the answer would be 'run for it'. But my parents… I don't know, I've been getting kind of mixed signals from them."

"Gotcha." Flash smiled. "I'll see you later then."

With that, he headed off, leaving the others to give questioning looks to Twilight and Sunset.

"Ah think we'd better find another place to settle in," Applejack said. "This sounds like it's going to be one of those long talks again."

Twilight suddenly blinked. "Something just occurred to me," she said. "You aren't missing class to talk with me, are you?"

Human Twilight shook her head. "It's Saturday," she said. "School's closed except for special activities, and Principal Celestia said it was okay for us to come in."

"Oh. Phew." Princess Twilight smiled. "I'd be a poor headmaster if I encouraged students to miss classes."

"That's one of the things I want to hear more about," human Twilight said. "What kind of school _do_ you run?"

Princess Twilight grinned. "A _special_ one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-06-11 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"And that's pretty much the whole thing, Sunset," Twilight said, while consulting with Magic over the finer points that she had just learned herself, like the other Creators. It had taken her quite some time to explain everything, but she'd managed.

"That's.. a _lot_ to take in," Sunset said slowly. "How…"

Twilight nodded. "Believe me, in parts of my mind, I'm still freaking out over it," she said. "And that's after almost a year and a half of knowing about some of this."

"So, in some time I will be traveling back and forth?" Sunset asked.

Twilight nodded. "Likely," she said. "While I don't know what the full scope of being the Guardian is, it stands to reason that you will be able to go back and forth between our worlds whenever you need to."

"Thanks Twilight," she said, smiling at her before looking off to the side. "...Do you think I could come back for a visit?"

"Whenever you're ready," Twilight told her. "You know you have a place in Canterlot and my home for you if you ever decided to come and visit, right?"

"Yeah," Sunset said with a giggle. "Princess Celestia made that pretty clear the last time she was here." Then she looked down. "And… I do miss Equestria. But I feel like I have more to do here too, you know?"

Twilight nodded. "That's one of the reasons I went back home when I did," she said. "I had my responsibilities on that side…" She looked up. "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like, if I'd just sent my crown back and stayed here, where I could just be a normal student again, instead of being royalty."

Sunset stared at her in shock. "You? Give up being a princess, for all.. this?"

Twilight nodded. "I couldn't do it now, knowing everything I do, and everything I've done since then… but then? Maybe."

"Does Flash have anything to do with this?" Sunset asked.

Twilight nodded. "Maybe. I'm over him now…" She looked wistful.

"Someone else you're thinking of?"

Twilight nodded. "One of my old classmates admitted they were in love with me. And we spent a lot of time getting to know one another all over again… but by the time I was ready to give it a serious try, she'd found someone else."

Sunset gave her a look. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Twilight said. "Besides, I… I don't know. I still care for her though, and as long as she's happy, that's what's really important."

Sunset smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well, who knows. You'll find someone, some day, I'm sure."

Twilight smiled back. "Thank you."

"I think it's time we start heading back," Sunset said. "I mean, I don't know how much longer your parents are going to be entertained by Principal Celestia and that means they'll be wandering about soon and could meet Flash."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Twilight said. "Mom's been wanting to visit this world and see all she can almost ever since she found out about it. I think she's hoping for inspiration for her next novel."

"Really?" Sunset looked surprised. "Well, we should go look for them anyway."

Twilight nodded in agreement, and the two girls headed into the school.

Neither of them noticed a woman coming from the parking lot, who had a look of surprise on her face as she saw Twilight.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Flash Sentry was just exiting the band room and turning into the hall when he nearly bumped into an unfamiliar face.

"Oops! Sorry, ma'am," he apologized. "Didn't see you there."

The woman smiled. "That's quite all right," she said. "I was actually looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

"Let's just say I've heard interesting things about you from someone very close to me," the woman said. She held her hand out. "Twilight Velvet. I believe you know my daughter, the Princess?"

Flash nodded, now somewhat nervous. "Er… yes, ma'am." He nodded his head. "I know her."

"Are you in a hurry?" Another person asked, a man no doubt Twilight's father.

"Not particularly," Flash said. "We just finished up so… I was going to head home."

"Mind putting that off for a bit while we talk?" Velvet asked. "My daughter has told us how you helped her, the first time she visited. I'd like to know about _your_ side of things."

Flash nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her and readjusted his bags on his back. "Where should I start?"

"Well… how'd you two meet?" the man asked.

"She kind of stumbled out of a crowd, and I helped her to her feet," Flash said. "I guess that must have been just a little while after she got here and she wasn't used to being human yet."

The man nodded in approval. "Oh, I'm Night Light, by the way," he said. "Twilight's father. And what happened next?"

The trio found a place to sit down while Flash explained everything he'd been through since then, and all he knew about the situation. Finally, the two adults exchanged glances.

"No wonder Twilight liked you," Velvet said. "Now. How, exactly do you feel about her?"

Flash froze nervously. "Honestly, I like her, but…" He shrugged. "She's a princess, and I'm just a high school student. I couldn't ask her to give up her life for me and stay here. I respect her too much for that."

Both nodded approvingly. "Good answer," Night Light said. "Now, how would you feel about coming back to our side?"

"I really, really don't know," Flash said. "I mean, I've kind of got plans for what to do after high school." He sighed. "I wouldn't mind visiting, but I don't think I could move there for good, not without freaking out my parents."

"Understandable." Velvet rose. "Well, young man, you've given us a lot to think about."

"But one thing is certain," Night said as he stood too. "Twilight was lucky to have you helping her, and is still lucky to have you as a friend."

Flash smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Um… is there any way she and I could stay in contact? I would like to chat with her every now and then."

"We'll see," Velvet said. "I believe Princess Celestia knows the method, we could ask her to arrange it."

"Thanks." Flash stood. "Well, I'd better get going. My parents are going to be wondering where I am and-"

Just then, his phone rang.

"And that's probably them," he said. "I'll… see you again, maybe?"

"It all depends," Night said. "Now, I think you'd better answer that."

"Right." Flash pulled it out and hit a button. "Hey, Mom. Still at school. No, nothing's wrong - just got busy talking with someone. Yeah, I'm heading home now. See you."

He hung up, and looked at them. "I gotta go now."

"Have a nice day then," Velvet said.

When Flash had left, the couple exchanged glances. "He certainly seemed like a nice boy," Velvet said.

"Mm. Friendly, respectful… a good type for Twilight to have her first crush on."

"But we know where her heart lies now," Velvet said.

"Of course."

"So, shall we go check out their library?"

Night Light smiled and kissed his wife. "After you, my dear."

* * *

It was a few hours later before everyone had met up again in Principal Celestia's office, including another face who was more familiar to some of them than others, and who'd just had everything explained to her.

"So that's why I saw a girl who looked just like Twilight outside," the woman said, an amused look on her face. "And why everyone seemed to know my Twilight during the Games when she'd never been here before."

Princess Twilight blushed. "Yeah… they thought she was me," she said. "Thank you for taking care of her at Crystal Prep, by the way."

"It was my pleasure," Dean Cadance said. "Twilight has always meant the world to me."

"Twilights the multiverse over seem to have a tendency to attract people to care for them," Princess Celestia said. "And yours, quite frankly, needed more help than some… what with that Cinch woman around."

Cadance nodded. "I quite agree," she said. "I am glad that she has been removed and that the students she had molded into her pawns are getting the help they need now. I'm going to be spending a lot of time undoing the damage she's caused." She shook her head. "I've been looking into hiring another counselor or three to help. And Shiny's using his connections to see if any of his friends know anyone with the right skills who's looking for a transfer out of their current line of work."

"What does he do, anyway?" Velvet asked curiously.

"Detective for the Canterlot Police Department. He'll be taking his Captain's Exam next year though."

"Law enforcement here too, then," Night Light said. "That's Shining Armor, all right."

"What does he do on your side?" Cadance asked.

"Well, he used to be Captain of the Royal Guard," Princess Celestia said. "Then he married your Other, so now they rule the Crystal Empire together."

"Oh my."

"Are there really that many looking to transfer out of the police?" Velvet asked.

Cadance nodded. "A few of them… I believe Shiny once described it to me as, they do the best they can for as long as they can, and then get out before they burn out." She smiled. "That aside, you'd be surprised how many former police profilers have the right psychiatric training to make good counselors."

"That sounds like it would be a useful skill," Principal Celestia remarked.

"Speaking of Shiny, how'd he take all of this?" Princess Twilight asked.

"He kind of freaked when he told me to speak and I did," Spike the dog said. "And he's mad he didn't see Cinch for the kind of person she really was sooner. Aside from that, he's handling it pretty well."

"And our Others?" Velvet asked.

"They're just happy that Twilight's happier now," Cadance said. "Night and Velvet were both more than willing to encourage her when she wanted to transfer to Everton, and when she decided to come here instead after making friends, they supported her then too."

"Good." Velvet smiled. "I know my Twilight, and if yours is as much like mine as I think she is, her coming out of her safety net and meeting others is the best thing for her."

"I've been trying to encourage mine to do that for a long time," Cadance told her. "So yes, in that regard, I see they're a lot alike. And I am glad she is doing that on her own."

"That's wonderful," Night Light said, smiling. "She's really going to blossom with friends by her side."

Human Twilight blushed with Night Light and Velvet smiling at her.

"Hey… Twilight?" Princess Twilight asked. When her Other looked at her, she continued. "I think you're in good hands here. And I'm glad to have met you."

"Even after everything I did?" human Twilight asked in a small voice.

"You weren't yourself then," Princess Twilight told her.

"And at least you had better motivations for what you did," Sunset added. "You just wanted to understand what you'd found, and then got bullied to the breaking point. Me… I started out wanting to stand by my teacher's side for eternity. But then I became a monster."

"Sunset…" Princess Celestia said softly, before everyone felt a sudden swell of music in the air.

And then Sunset stepped back, lowered her head and began to sing.

" _Power,_ " she began. " _was all I desired. But all that grew inside of me, was the darkness I acquired. When I began to fall, and I lost the path ahead, that's when their friendship found me… and it lifted me instead._ " She looked up. " _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky, I'd show there's another side to me you can't deny. I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say, that my past does not define me, 'cause my past is not today._ "

The others stood and watched as she continued, pony ears appearing and her hair extending into a tail, an almost fiery aura appearing around her.

" _Ambition, is what I believed… would be the only way to set me free. But when it disappeared, and I found myself alone, that's when they came and got me, and it felt like I was home._ " She smiled. " _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky, I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny. I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say, that my past does not define me, 'cause my past is not **today!**_ "

Then the song was done, and the magic faded, Sunset returning to her normal human form as she looked at human Twilight.

"My past is not today," she repeated. "And yours isn't either, Twilight. That creature you became wasn't the real you, any more than that demon I became when I stole the Element of Magic was me." She smiled. "Take it from someone with experience."

For a moment, there was silence in the room, and then Twilight Velvet let out a low whistle. "That was…"

"Impressive," Night Light said. "Does that sort of change always happen when you sing?"

"Just for those of us with magic," Applejack said. "We figured it out a while back, not long before the whole Siren situation. Then, shortly before the Games, we started ponyin' up without it. A little while before you all showed up, Sunset finally figured out that it was happenin' when we showed the truest parts of ourselves - our Elements, for most of us, or Sunset's understandin' of friendship."

"Do you think our Twilight could do it too?" Cadance asked, laying a hand on the human Twilight's shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe," Sunset said. "When she's ready."

Princess Twilight smiled. "I think she has the potential," she said. "Just don't try to force it, okay?" she told her Other. "It'll come when the time is right. Stay true to yourself, to that girl who loves her family and learning."

"We'll be here for you," Fluttershy added. "No matter what."

"All of us," Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie all voiced their agreements too, and human Twilight finally smiled. "All right," she said. "I trust you."

As the eight girls gathered into a hug, the Alpha, who'd hung back, traded glances with Principal Celestia. "I wonder if I could achieve a transformation by singing here?" he mused.

"There's only one way to find out," his girlfriend told him. "But… not right now, all right? Let them have their time."

"Of course." he said, grinning at her. "Besides, if you want to see my fluffier side, you would just need to visit me back on my side of the mirror again."

Hearing that, Princess Celestia gave them a curious and then contemplative look, almost as if she were considering something, and Principal Celestia gave her a look back.

"If you want me to go to Canterlot and fill in for you for a while, you'll have to fill in for _me_ at the same time," she told her Other.

"I actually wouldn't mind that," the Princess replied. "Though I would expect you would like to spend time with your boyfriend rather than deal with the equivalent of your students with no real power to send them to detention."

"And how do you know I can't figure out how to give myself the legal power do that?" Principal Celestia asked, grinning. "Education may have been my major in college, but political science was my minor, and I like to think I learned quite a lot from it."

Princess Celestia smiled. "I think we might have a plan here after all. Though I'd have to warn my sister first."

"Of course."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when most of the group gathered outside at the Wondercolt statue. Several of the teens had already said their goodbyes and headed for home, but all the adults were present, along with Sunset and human Twilight.

"So this is really a portal to another world?" the human Twilight asked, staring at the statue. Her hand reached out as if to touch it but stopped short of actually doing it.

"One of them," the Alpha said. "And the only one we are certain is an actual Gateway from this side. There's a potential weak spot I know of elsewhere, but it isn't enough to let any actual living being through."

"Luna and I are actually making arrangements for your class to visit there at some point," Principal Celestia added. "Officially, it's a traditional class trip that CHS has made for years, since before my sister and I were students here, but unofficially it's so you girls can investigate things."

"Where is this place?" Princess Twilight asked.

"It's called Camp Everfree," Luna told her. "And yes, we know about the Everfree in your world, which is one of the reasons we weren't surprised that this one apparently has magic of some kind in it."

"I… wow." Princess Twilight shook her head. "When you do go there, could you make sure to send me all the data?"

"We will," Principal Celestia said. "And I wish you all could stay longer, it's been interesting to have other people around who know the truth."

"We'll see if we can come back sometime," Velvet said. "Or at least arrange for more of those journals like Sunset's, so we can keep in touch."

"With our borders easing relations, I do not see the former being an issue," the Alpha said, smiling at her. "Provided the Guardian approves, of course." he said teasingly.

"I don't see a problem with it," Sunset said. "Though we might want to ease into a bit. Some people have taken well to finding out about magic, but I've never actually met our Twilight's parents, so I don't know how they'd react to meeting Others of themselves."

"I'll be there when we tell them," Cadance assured her. "They trust me."

"A wise choice," the Alpha said, tipping his head.

Stepping up to the portal, Twilight paused. "Sunset? Do you think you could… try and come through with us? To see if you can?"

Sunset hesitated. "I… I'll try, I guess," she said. "If the Alpha doesn't mind, it's his mirror we're using."

"As the Guardian of the Gateways, technically I should be asking you if _I_ could use it," the Alpha said.

Sunset smiled at that and took a deep breath before nodding her head. Stepping up to the portal, she walked through.

Once they'd given her a few minutes, and said their goodbyes to their human friends, Princess Twilight and the others followed her.

Emerging in the back room of the Alpha's office, the first thing Twilight saw was Sunset, in her unicorn body, staring at herself in amazement.

"It's been… so long," she said. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be walking on all fours."

"As you travel between the worlds more regularly, you will learn to adjust," the Alpha said as he shook himself. "It took me some time to adjust as well."

"I can see why," Velvet said as she looked around. "That was quite the experience." She beamed. "But it was fun!"

"I agree," Night said, before checking on Spike, who'd gone back to his normal self as well.

"At least this time we didn't have any magical threats to deal with," Celestia remarked. "And it was nice to actually get to know my Other, and my sister's." She looked at Twilight. "And yours too," she said. "She will definitely be much happier at Canterlot High." She frowned. "I might have to look into this world's Abacus Cinch though, to see what kind of person she is."

"A wise notion, especially after warning your Other about this Cozy Glow." The Alpha frowned. "I do hope there is some way she can be helped."

"So do I," Celestia said. "Oh - Sunset, when you go back, would you make sure our Others tell Cadance about her too?"

"I will," Sunset promised.

Suddenly, Spike belched up a swirl of fire that reformed into a letter, with Twilight blinking in surprise as she opened it, reading it quickly before gasping loudly.

"Cadance has gone into labour!"

Several sets of eyes widened, before Celestia turned to the Alpha. "I must apologize for leaving in a hurry, but-"

"But your niece needs you," the Alpha said. "Go, and may all be well with her. I will arrange a formal visit for myself later, if you do not object."

"That's fine by me," Celestia said, before she and the others turned to leave. Then, she hesitated. "Sunset? Do you want to come with us?"

"I… I don't think I'm quite ready," Sunset admitted. "I'll see Cadance another time."

Celestia looked disappointed, but nodded understandingly. "All right. We'll see you again as soon as we can," she said.

"I look forward to it," Sunset said.

When the four ponies and Spike had left, Sunset looked at the Alpha. "Well, back home, I guess."

"Safe tidings, Guardian," the Alpha said. "I will see you again."

Sunset nodded, and then walked through the portal.

When she emerged on the other side, she found the human Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight, and her Spike, all waiting for her.

"That was fast," Principal Celestia remarked.

Sunset nodded. "They got a sudden letter and had to go," she said. "Cadance - the other Cadance - is having her foal."

Dean Cadance's eyes widened. "My goodness!"

"Oh, and they asked me to make sure you knew about that other mare, that Cozy Glow," Sunset said.

"Who?" Cadance asked.

Celestia laid a hand on Cadance's shoulder. "I'll tell her," she said, before she began describing the mare Princess Twilight had told them about.

Giving them their space, Sunset, Twilight and Spike walked a little ways away, before Sunset gave her friend a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Twilight said back.

"So, um… my Celestia said she was going to see what their world's Cinch is like, just in case she's like the one here," Sunset said. "And if she is, they'll make sure she doesn't get to do to anyone like she did to you."

Twilight nodded. "That's good," she said.

Looking up at the setting sun, the two girls were silent for a moment, before Sunset cleared her throat. "So… got anything you need to do tomorrow, or are you free to come over to my place and hang out?"

Twilight smiled. "As long as Spike can come too, I'd love to."

"Sure thing."

* * *

The journey from the Great Mound to the capital of the Crystal Empire took them some time, but between Spike and Twilight trading off periodically and napping in shifts, they made it there by morning.

Shining Armor was waiting for the five when they arrived, and though looking more than a little exhausted himself, he happily greeted them.

"Luna and Pharynx are flying in today with the girls," he said. "I didn't expect you to get in quite this early, especially with everything that was going on."

"The portals didn't startle her into premature labor, did they?" Celestia asked.

"No, she had a feeling it would have happened soon enough anyway," Shining Armor said. "But… Princess, there's something you need to see."

The five traded looks before following him towards the nursery.

As they arrived in the room, Shining Armor pointed them to the crib where the infant lay, peacefully sleeping with Cadance watching over her. The Princess of Love looked up to see them and smiled happily as they approached.

When she stood over the infant, Twilight smiled down at her, and at the visible horn on the child's head. "She's such a sweetheart," she said in a happy but low voice.

Not low enough though, as her niece opened her eyes and, seeing her, burbled happily as she waved her little hooves, at the same time causing the wrappings to fall away and expose…

Wings.

Celestia gasped. "The baby is an alicorn?" she said, stunned.

Cadance nodded. "I… I'd hoped," she said. "But I didn't know until she was born."

Celestia still looked stunned. "The first naturally-born alicorn since my sister," she said in a hushed tone, before laughing in delight. "This… this is a miracle!" she said with her eyes beginning to tear up from joy. "I never knew how much your ascension changed you two, but here is the proof. Congratulations, Cadance, the mother of the alicorn race reborn!"

Cadance looked happy. "Thank you, Aunt Celestia," she said.

The infant burbled again, her tone just as happy as her mother's and great-aunt's.

"This is amazing," Twilight said as she leaned down to nuzzle her little niece. "Hi," she told her.

The baby giggled, then leaned up and pressed a hoof against her snout, causing Twilight to giggle too.

Then she stepped back so her parents could greet their first grandfoal.

Spike, meanwhile, stood back a bit to give them space.

"You're her family too, you know," Shining Armor told him.

"Yeah, I know," Spike said. "I'll get there." He smiled. "In fact, I know just what to say when I say hi to my cousin… if you don't mind a little baby talk, that is."

"No, that's fine," Shining Armor told him.

"Right." Spike took a deep breath, then, when Night and Velvet had backed up, walked over and hung his head over the edge of the crib.

"Who's a cute little alicorn baby? You are! You are!" he said with a grin.

The infant burbled happily and waved her hooves at him.

"That's right," Spike told her. "I'm your cousin Spike."

The infant giggled.

"I think she likes me," Spike said as he got down.

Cadance smiled happily. "That's our little girl," she said, beaming.

"Are Aria and Sonata here?" Velvet asked.

Cadance nodded. "They'll be in in a bit," she said. "Aria had to talk with some of the windigos about something, and Sonata's with her."

Just then, the door flung open, and a scowling siren floated in. "I. Hate. Politics," she spat, before glancing over to the crib, her gaze instantly softening. Then she looked up at Cadance.

"So this is the little one," she remarked. "Congratulations. Cute kid."

"And she's got wings so she can fly!" Sonata said eagerly as she popped up. "Just like her mama!"

Cadance nodded. "If she's anything like I was, it might take a month before she starts flying," she said. "It all depends."

"Actually," Celestia started before she saw her great-niece fluttering her wings and hovering out of the crib. "Well, it looks like she takes after Luna and I in that regard."

"She's less than a day old and she can fly already?" Spike asked, clearly stunned. "Whoah."

Celestia nodded. "Alicorns do that," she said. "Our parents had to put special limiter spells on us until we were a year old or so, to keep our surges under control."

Twilight eyed her. "And you never did that for me, why?"

"They were designed for infant alicorns, not unicorns of any age," Celestia said. "Regardless of your capability back then, such a spell could have had long lasting effects on your magical growth. That and I don't actually _know_ those spells myself, so I couldn't use them."

"Hmm." Twilight looked contemplative for a moment, then nodded. "I can do it."

Celestia looked startled, before her own eyes whitened for a moment.

Spike looked between them, then shook his head. "I know that kind of thing's important, but it's still unnerving to watch," he muttered.

Then both mares opened their eyes, and Celestia smiled. "Yes," she said. "We can do it now."

At Cadance's nod, both alicorns lit up their horns, and a spell weave appeared over the infant's body, settling into her.

When the glow faded, the two nodded. "It'll wear off in a year or so," Twilight said. "By then, her surges should have calmed down."

"How did you-" Aria started.

"It's related to our Mantles," Cadance said. "Magic was talking to you, wasn't she?"

"Our Mantles can _talk_ to us?" Aria seemed stunned, before she shook her head. "Why am I not surprised, Lord Health _did_ say Hatred had accepted me," she muttered.

"Has Hatred not spoken to you yet?" Celestia asked.

"Not that I remember," Aria said. "Does yours…"

"Day is a quiet sort," Celestia said. "I can't vouch for my sister's Mantles. Though I understand Magic and some of her fellow sub-Powers have been more vocal lately." She quirked her head. "I didn't realize she could still speak to me, until the last time… when I needed her help against your predecessor, Aria."

"So _that's_ why you suddenly got that extra boost," Sonata said. "I wondered."

Celestia nodded, then looked in Aria's direction. The other siren just shrugged. "It got us out from under her fins, so I'm not complaining."

"Love whispers to me sometimes," Cadance suddenly said, with everyone turning to her. "Not very often, but if I need some help… she actually started talking to me for the first time soon after we drove Chrysalis away, and helped encourage me when I was keeping Sombra out after the Crystal Empire returned."

"Huh." Aria looked around. "Well, Hatred will talk to me in their own time, if they feel like it," she said. "As long as I've got Cady and my sister, I'm good." She glanced in Shining Armor's direction. "And you too. Intellectual equals are hard to find."

"Thanks," Shining Armor said. "I doubt I will be able to make it this week's O&O, all things considered."

"Completely understandable," she replied before noticing the look she was getting from Twilight. "What? It's a good game, and the windigos enjoy it too."

Twilight just shook her head. "Do you think they'd mind Spike filling in for his uncle?"

"Not likely, as long as he's not like that one dungeon master I heard rumors about," Aria replied. "The one who kept railroading things so nobody would win?"

"Not a problem," Spike told her. "If I ever do that kind of thing, it's so the _players_ have the right combination of skills to win."

"Works for me." she said, gesturing for him to follow. "I will introduce you to some if that's okay."

Spike grinned, and waddled out of the room after her.

"Never knew Aria was into that sort of thing," Twilight said.

Shining Armor nodded. "I introduced her to it. Aside from the fact that she keeps making evil sorceresses that we have to beat when she's playing the DM, and they all look like Adagio, she's really good at it."

"... Oh-kay then."

"She still has her own issues with Adagio and she is working through them," Cadance said a bit sternly. "I understand her reasoning and her feelings, and trust me, this is the best for her."

Twilight held up a hoof. "I'm not saying it's bad, I get where she's coming from," she said. "But she _could_ be a little more creative about it."

"Think Spike'll show her the Sqwizard?" Shining Armor asked.

"Probably," Twilight told him.

"The who?" Celestia asked, looking lost.

"Part squid, part wizard," Twilight said. "When he plays _Ogres & Oubliettes_, he likes to make up all kinds of wild villains to go up against, and the Squizard is his favorite. Especially since we found out about Squirk and learned there really _was_ an evil octopus-like monster out there."

"I see," Celestia said, still looking a bit lost. "I think."

"Don't worry," Cadance said as she came over to her aunt. "We'll explain everything."

As the three alicorns chatted, Night and Velvet looked over at Sonata. "So, we haven't actually met Adagio herself," Velvet said. "But… we asked about her while we were in the other world earlier today."

Sonata looked at them curiously. "How's she doing?"

"Well, Sunset said she'd lost her sense of tact, and made the school nurse blush in health class…" Night said.

Sonata blinked. "Um… okay, that's new," she said. "Adagio always said tact was a good way to keep people under her control."

"Really." Velvet looked at her. "Tell us more. About her as a person, that is."

Sonata nodded, before waving them on. "Not in front of your granddaughter," she said. "This isn't the kind of stuff she should be hearing."

The unicorn couple nodded, and followed her out of the room, leaving just Shining Armor and three alicorn mares (and one alicorn infant) in the room.

"Well," Twilight said. "That was unexpected." She tilted her head. "And Magic is telling me to give my niece a hug for her."

Cadance smiled, and scooped the infant up, letting her wave her front hooves at Twilight again. Taking her into her own hooves and holding her close, Twilight smiled.

Then the infant nuzzled her neck, and she felt her heart melt of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-06-13 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"We are nearly there, dear husband," Luna chuffed in an annoyed tone. "And these are some of our best fliers so you need not worry."

"I can't help it, you're nine out of eleven months pregnant," Pharynx told her. "All fathers-to-be worry around this time."

"I am an alicorn, I am made of sterner stuff," Luna replied. "And we have plenty of assistance in case of emergencies." She looked around at their fellow passengers - four of the six who had once freed her from Umbrea's control, along with Tempest Shadow and Grubber, whom Cadance had specifically invited. Applejack was not with them, though Thorax (who, as brother of Cadance's uncle-in-law, was also on the guest list for the first group to see her foal before the public Crystalling) had agreed to make a quick trip to Vanhoover to get her. Moondancer and Trixie were also too far out of range for a quick return, though Luna had brought a communications mirror linked to the one she'd given them so they could call in later.

"I understand that Lus but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Pharynx grumbled. "Can you at least step away from the railing?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but stepped back a bit. "There."

Pharynx facehooved. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," Luna said before sighing. "You are worried about how the birth will turn out, aren't you?"

"Of course," he replied, rubbing against her. "We still don't know how the birth will even happen and we _do_ need to inform more of the doctors of the fact we might need to pull several of them into the dream realm for our child which means telling _Celly_."

"Creators…" Luna muttered. "How is she going to react to that?"

"If it's anything like how she reacted that one time, she might just cover her ears and say she doesn't want to know the details," Pharynx said, cracking a smile.

Luna gave him a _Look_. "What did you do?"

"Er… it was about a year ago, and I suggested what I was on my way to do with you in the vaguest of terms when I was passing by her one time?"

Luna sighed. "That explains the dream of hers I had to treat last spring." She then tilted her head at him. "But I am being serious here Pharynx. The last time I kept secrets from her resulted in my banishment for a thousand years."

"Luna, it _won't_ come to that," Pharynx said with a frown, butting his nose into hers. "She will be hurt that we didn't share this with her sooner, but she will also understand _why_ we didn't. She will also do anything to help our child if they are more of the dream realm than the waking realm and you _know_ that she will be your side during your entire labour, even if it is in the dream realm."

Luna smiled. "You always know the right things to say, don't you?"

"Hey, it's what you deserve, Lus," Pharynx said. "Now, come on inside. I think there's some weather up ahead that we might want to be under cover for."

Luna smirked and wiggled her ears. "Does that include you, my dear husband?"

"You _know_ what I mean," Pharynx told her with a smirk of his own as she let him lead her in, wing on her back. He could see Rarity giving them one of her knowing looks as he and Luna went to their seats, and Fluttershy's own smile too.

Then they settled in for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"We're about to land everyone," the minotaur co-pilot said as she poked her head into the room. "We'll try to be as gentle as possible with the landing, your highness."

"Thank you, Aethra," Luna said, leaning into Pharynx and tilting her head towards his. "Isn't that good news?"

Pharynx nodded, though rolled his eyes. "It should be good to see the empire again," he said as he rubbed Luna's side with his hoof. "And to see these windigos at long last."

"That _will_ be an interesting experience," Luna said.

"I kinda want to see how fast they can go," Rainbow Dash said from her own seat.

"From what I have heard, they have yet to allow them to fly anywhere too far from the capital of the empire," Rarity said. "Something about needing the right mixture of emotions to keep them stable while they recover?"

"More or less," Luna said. "We are still learning a great deal about their entire biology while helping them adjust to the modern era as well as working with other nations to help them find a place that they can claim for their own. Despite our claims to help anyone we can, so few could, or would, go as far as to part with vital land, Equestria included."

"That makes sense," Pinkie said. "I mean, if they need food to support themselves, they'd need a place like Applejack's but we just can't make Applejack give up her farm for them, right?"

"Exactly," Luna said. "What's more, they are healthier in the colder environments, such as the Crystal Empire. I understand that if they get too far south, they become more vulnerable to the equivalent of heat stroke, unless they bring massive storm systems with them. And _that_ would not be sustainable for any of our societies."

"And the inverse is true for us changelings," Pharynx added. "We don't do too well in the cold unless we have enough love to help us get past it. One of the reasons we never tried to come after the Crystal Heart back in the day."

"But wasn't there nothing here until the empire returned?" Pinkie asked.

"When I say back in the day, I mean between the Empire's founding and when Sombra took over," Pharynx said. "The Crystal Heart protected ponies from the cold, but the temperature outside was still way too much for us when we tried to cross the tundra to get here in the first place."

"Oohhh…" Pinkie nodded. "That makes sense!"

"You aren't having problems now, are you?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

Pharynx shook his head. "Strangely enough, we seem to be more tolerant to the cold now that we've changed like this," he said. "Queen Tegmina thinks it's because we're getting more than enough love to sustain ourselves better, so we can dedicate more of it to protecting ourselves from temperature extremes automatically."

"That _and_ you have a lovely means of gaining both warmth and love, right?" Luna asked as she leaned up to nip his ear.

"I thought changelings had really tough skin," Rainbow Dash said with a frown.

"We do; it is just that Luna has rather sharp teeth and a stubborn streak," Pharynx said. "Also, not all of us are as lucky as I am when it comes to finding a love partner."

"Flatterer," Luna teased him. "You are good as well, my love, and I would not trade you for anything in the world."

Pharynx blushed, and Rarity smiled at the couple.

"I have said this before, and I shall say it again," she said. "Would that I were as lucky as you and Cadance were, in finding someone as kind and respectful as your husbands are."

"You'll find someone some day," Fluttershy said, laying a hoof on her shoulder. "Maybe when you least expect it."

* * *

In two separate locations, a nose twitched suddenly, and their owners wondered the same thing: _What was that about?_

* * *

Further conversation was cut off when they reached the ground, and had to wait for the pilot and co-pilot to tell them it was safe for them to leave their seats.

When they emerged, they found that standing in front of them were a mixture of the royal guards along with several White Changelings, on loan by High Queen Tegmina. It was partly due to wishing give a dear friend the utmost protection possible but also to protect the first changeling born to inherit one of the thrones of Equestria one day. Luna grimaced, annoyed at all the protection in front of her, but knew it would be beyond foolish and rude to dismiss them for her own sense of pride.

With their companions by their side, the royal couple headed in to the Crystal Palace after the guards of the Crystal Empire allowed them through.

"Luna, you finally arrived," Celestia said, practically dancing in front of a door before racing over to nuzzle her. "I take it your travel was pleasant and easy on the foal?"

"Verily," Luna agreed. "Celly, what's…"

"A miracle has happened, sister dear," Celestia said. "Come and see, all of you."

Luna and Pharynx exchanged looks before following her into the room, and gasped at the sight of the foal Cadance was holding.

"An _alicorn_ ‽" Luna looked stunned as she stepped closer to examine her great-niece. "That's…"

Celestia nodded. "The first new alicorn foal since you, sister dear," she said.

"Whoa." Pharynx blinked, then grinned. "Congratulations, Cadance!"

"Thank you," Cadance said, still cuddling her daughter. "Though I doubt I will remain the only one with a bundle of joy for too much longer."

"We've got another two months to go, but yes," Pharynx said.

"And speaking of which; Celestia," Luna's tone caused her sister to snap her head towards her, all joy swept aside by recognizing her seriousness. "We need to inform you of something. Privately. Cadance can stay, but..." She looked at the others. "No offense intended, but this is a family matter."

Celestia nodded, and seeing the others backing out, shut the door after them. When she was certain only she, Luna, Pharynx, Cadance and the foal were present, and the sound-scrambling was up, she turned to them. "What is it?"

"It is about our foal," Luna said. "And their exact nature. While I will not go into graphic details, sufficient to say they were conceived not just in the material world but there and the dream world simultaneously."

"We are highly uncertain as to how this will affect them," Pharynx said. "We believe the foal will be a natural dreamwalker, linked to one or both of our Mantles somehow."

"Our fear is that due to the fact we are not sure which world Luna will need to be in to give birth safely will cause complications," he added. "And no, we can't recreate the circumstances as that _was_ a rather spur of the moment night on our honeymoon."

Celestia nodded. "I see."

"Does… anyone else know about this?" Cadance asked.

"Our doctors," Luna said. "And Moondancer was informed early on during her own training in the dream realm. We were… worried, about how you would react," she said, directing this last to Celestia.

"Luna, I promise, that no matter what happens, I will be there to support you," Celestia said.

"We also wanted to wait until we had more information and more of a solid plan instead of just reacting at the last second but... we can't keep doing that," Pharynx said. "It wouldn't be fair to you and it was starting to put real stress on Luna to keep this from you."

"I understand," Celestia said, nodding her head. "So we might have two new races on our hooves; the alicorns and the dream ponies."

Luna nodded back. "That is one of the possibilities," she said. "We are truly just guessing at this point."

Cadance's eyes suddenly widened. "I can feel them," she said. "Luna… your baby…"

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

Cadance's face brightened. "They have so much _love_!"

At that, Luna relaxed. "Yes, they do," she said happily. "We felt it in their dream, the first time we found them doing so," she said.

Cadance smiled, then looked down at her own snoozing infant. "Babies are like that," she said. "In my experience, they don't think in words. They think in pure love, and trust, and faith. And ours are both giving off those feelings so strongly…" She looked up at Luna. "I don't know what type of pony my little cousin is, but one thing's for certain, they're going to be a wonder."

Luna leaned over and nuzzled her. "That's good to hear," she said.

Celestia, meanwhile, was barely holding back tears of happiness, until Pharynx nudged her.

"Let it out, Celly," he said. "We don't mind."

Celestia nodded, and then reared up and…

Years later, Cadance would happily tell her daughter and little cousins that this was the first time she ever saw her aunt Celestia doing what she termed a "happy hoofy dance", and that it was just as glorious as the sight of her and Twilight's giggling victory hops.

* * *

"So how was the visit, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. They were all in a small seating room so the family and friends could relax together without overwhelming the new mother.

"Well… I met my Other," Twilight said. "And Cadance's. And Spike's."

"Not mine?" Shining Armor asked.

"I think he was at work," Twilight said.

"But we did find out a little more about him," Velvet said. "Cadance said he's a detective for the police department."

"Sounds fitting," Shining Armor said.

"And… do you know a pony named Abacus Cinch?" Night Light asked.

Shining Armor thought. "Not off the top of my head," he said. "Why?"

"Because a human by that name was the principal at my other's school," Twilight said. "She was a bully, and… well, that's the most I can say about her without getting into non-foal friendly terms." She grimaced.

"That _woman_ forced their Twilight into competing in a big inter-school event that she wanted nothing to do with, and used _your_ other to emotionally manipulate her into agreeing, Shiny," Velvet said. "He and Cadance's Other didn't realize what she was up to, otherwise they'd never have helped."

"And then she bullied their Twilight into releasing gathered magic just to see what it would do, all so their school could win the games and ensure her 'reputation' stayed intact," Night Light said disgustedly. "Hence, the sudden rifts in the sky. Thankfully, Sunset was able to talk Twilight down, and Cinch has since been stripped of her position, but still…"

"Someone to look out for, then. I'll get right on it," Shining Armor said. "Is Twilight - the other Twilight - okay?"

Twilight nodded. "She and Sunset, and my other friends over there, are all friends now," she said. "She's transferred to CHS to be with them. And even before that, she had her Spike and her Cadance, and the rest of her family, to support her."

"I still wish I could meet my Other over there," Rainbow Dash said.

"So do I," Rarity commented. "Imagine seeing a whole new style of outfits… why, the inspiration I could get from them!"

Rainbow Dash sniffed at that, but before Rarity could say anything to her, Twilight raised a hoof. "I also explained everything I knew about Powers to Sunset," she said. "I'm… not entirely sure if she is one yet, but she does have a Role," she said. "Protecting the Gateway between our world and theirs."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked. "That's… unexpected. After all that Discord has told me about their closure, I didn't know they still needed protecting."

"As long as _any_ Gateways exist, they need protecting," Twilight said. "Magic and I talked, and she said most of them are like the one I've been through, linking an Equuis and its counterpart human world. The others go… somewhere else. _Don't_ ask," she said as Rainbow Dash started to open her mouth. "I'm not allowed to talk about it yet."

Rainbow Dash looked disappointed, but changed the subject. "So, you meet up with that Flash guy again?"

Twilight saw her brother suddenly glaring, and did her best to ignore it. "We talked," she said. "We explained to him why there's more than one of me."

"And your mother and I talked to him too," Night Light said. "He's a nice young man, and Twilight was lucky to have him helping her out. Though I think he could use a little more self-confidence, since he doesn't seem to think he's good enough for Twilight now that he knows she's an actual princess."

"He does want to keep in touch with you though, dear," Velvet said. "He still sees you as a friend after all."

Twilight nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's all we can ask," Velvet said.

"So what else happened?" Pinkie asked, her face suddenly in Twilight's.

Twilight tried not to look startled. "Well, we talked, a lot… apparently Celestia and Luna's Others knew about Equestria the whole time, the Alpha filled them in a long time ago. Oh, and you know how I told you about how my friends and I all ponied up there, the night I came back? I saw Sunset do it too, just by singing!"

"She was very good at it," Night Light contributed. "I'd almost swear… well, in some way, it sounded like _your_ singing voice, but pitched differently, Twilight."

Twilight started to speak, but then stopped and considered. "Hmm… you know, she really did sound a bit like me under there," she said thoughtfully.

"Neat!" Pinkie said. "Wish I could have seen it. So what else?"

Twilight smiled as she began to fill them in. Not on everything though.

She would wait to tell them about meeting Life until she'd had a chance to speak to Celestia about it first. In private.

* * *

While the rest of the girls did want to see the foal, they were also aware that Cadance would need some private time to recuperate and be with her child without any outsiders. The actual Crystalling ceremony would be happening the next day, when Cadance announced her baby's name to her subjects and the Crystaller added a prism of Cosmic Spectrum charged with the happiness and love of the people in attendance to the Crystal Heart, and Twilight couldn't blame her for wanting some quiet time before the big moment.

At the moment, though, Twilight found herself walking the halls of the palace, taking in the different crystal architecture when she spotted a white figure approaching her.

It was not the Lady of Life as she could see this person but she almost didn't recognize the species until they were almost a few steps away.

"So you are the famous Twilight Sparkle," the windigo said, looking over her.

"And you must be Lady Aputsiaq," Twilight said, extending a hoof. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Aputsiaq stared at the hoof before looking at Twilight again. "Forgive me for not shaking your hoof but I do not particularly care for that practice. In these times, it is a much more common practice but I recall a time when it was used to seal deals between leaders."

"What kind of deals if you do not mind me asking," Twilight said carefully, feeling that the windigo was looking for something from her.

"All kinds of different deals, Princess Sparkle," Aputsiaq said, tilting her head down to her. "Agreements about trade, marriages, placement in the migration routes for when we do our travels among others."

"Princess Sparkle?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow at that.

"Twilight _is_ your family name, is it not?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Your mother is Twilight Velvet and it was a practice that the mares of unicorn families would have their first daughter take the family name. Unless that has changed as well."

"Um…" Twilight could feel her face heating up with Aputsiaq beginning to snicker.

"It varies from family to family, these days," she finally said, having mentally dug back into her old stores of historical and etymological knowledge. "Some of us use a single family name, some don't. As far as I know, Twilight is my _personal_ name, and my mother's as well."

"Perhaps you should ask her later on, your highness, for clarification," Aputsiaq said, shrugging her shoulders. "You could also go through your family records for more information." She then sighed a bit too much for Twilight to believe it was genuine. "If only my own windigos could have such a luxury. Such a long time has washed away my people's tribal grounds that only our memory and our word shows that it was once ours."

"It _is_ a shame, Lady Aputsiaq," Twilight said. "Though I would wish I could help you and your windigos in reclaiming your land, I still have not completed all of my diplomatic training and I cannot in good conscience try to give help or advice on my own without consulting my fellow Princesses in these matters as of yet."

"Ah." The windigo seemed… well, Twilight wasn't entirely sure how to quantify the look on her face. It was almost as if she was disappointed that the youngest (well, second-youngest now) and least-experienced princess wasn't the pushover she'd expected. "A shame that you cannot do more to help, considering how well liked I have heard you are in the international community, your highness."

"Indeed." Twilight's gaze was firm and steady. "I do what I can, but for now, I am part of a triarchy - a position I am quite happy with. I know what I can and cannot achieve without my co-rulers' backing, and this, regrettably, is one of those things I must consult with them on."

Aputsiaq smiled coyly and Twilight instantly felt she had made some sort of mistake. Already, the windigo was bowing her head towards her. "I understand, your highness," she said. "It is late, though. Perhaps we should retire for the night?"

Twilight nodded back. "Quite," she said. "And as soon as we have _all_ the facts in this matter, and can make arrangements to sort this out in a fair and satisfactory manner for _everyone_ , we will."

"Perhaps," Aputsiaq said, giving Twilight a measured look. "Allow me to be direct with you. Windigos are not a species that are normally one to sit by the table with others to discuss matters of legality and ownership. That was not our way back in the past; we survived and grew like other emotivores had done; by taking the emotions we needed by your kind. Granted that the last time we had done so it had turned out poorly for us and that we have not only seen the benefits that the changelings have received through the new method of receiving emotions, we have also started to see it have an affect on us as well _and_ we are at the mercy of the kindness of Empress Cadance to shelter our kind here." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "We are being asked to change a lot of who we are. I do not wish to see my tribe lose all that they are so I am _desperate_ for anything that will allow us a connection to the past, even if it is land that others have now. I am also not the only one that wishes to reclaim _some_ part of our legacy and the longer it takes, the greater the chance that some will attempt to do so on their own."

Twilight nodded. "I have spent much time learning of other cultures and their ways, and have seen many who wish to bring back the glory days of their species. But the world has changed. People have adapted. Equestria has learned much from its experiences in recent years, and we _will not_ bully a nation and its people into changing things to suit another race's demands. Nor will we allow another nation or group of people to attempt to do it." She looked even firmer now. "Make no mistake, I understand your desire to reclaim what was once yours. And perhaps, it will be again. But cooperation and compromise are the way of things now. I have taken up a firm hoof when the situation required it, and if that's what it takes to get everyone sitting down and talking, so be it."

Aputsiaq looked somewhat taken aback. "I… I see."

Twilight's look softened. "I do understand your attachment to your old homelands," she said. "And if it is possible for you to return to them, then so be it. But as I said before, I will require a _thorough_ understanding of all the facts from _both_ sides. We do not want a repeat of the incident that nearly led to war between Equestrian settlers and the buffalo whose land they had tried to claim, after all."

"Thank you, your highness," Aputsiaq said, bowing her head again. "Though I am off put that you lied to me. You said you still needed to finish your training and yet, you spoke like a person with many years of experience behind you."

Twilight smiled. "I didn't lie," she said. "I have indeed had experience, even before I gained my wings. But my formal training is not yet done."

"To the frozen pits with that; you have more than proved to me that you are worthy of your crown, throne and reputation," she said, flashing her a smile. "If you will accompany me, I will give you a list of names of windigos we will need to watch out for. I feel that they are the most likely to try to forcefully take the lands back from Yakyakistan. Perhaps you will be able to convince them otherwise and I can tell you of Winter magic. I may no longer be Lady of Hatred, but Winter still grants me mastery of its powers, and while I have heard tell that you tend to prefer Summer and the Sun, I believe their Opposite's magic would also be of interest to you."

Twilight nodded. She would listen to the Lady of Winter, and agree to check on things. But as much as she hated to rely on any advice from Blueblood, no matter how supportive he'd been more recently, she would be cautious and alert, and not allow Aputsiaq to manipulate her.

With that in mind, she followed after the other Lady.

* * *

Before anyone had been aware, Luna had set her moon and Celestia raised her sun and the big day was upon them all in the Crystal Empire. They had been preparing for the Crystalling for a while now, though it had seemed every citizen had applied an extra layer of polish and done a bit extra in preparation for the additional celebration that was to occur today. The naming of their new princess and the first alicorn born in over a thousand years or more was an event that none wanted to miss.

They had gathered in droves before the Crystal Palace, while the Royal Family and friends gathered inside (Applejack had arrived with Thorax late the night before, and had promised them quite the story after all was said and done), and the ceremony was about to begin.

When Cadance gave the nod, Rarity's horn lit up and opened the curtains, allowing them to walk onto the balcony, the infant being held by her beaming great-aunt. As she reached the railing, Cadance and Shining Armor leaned over to kiss their child on each cheek, before they lit their own horns and levitated the giggling foal into the air, while Twilight lowered a crystal prism to the ground in preparation for the big moment.

"Ladies and gentlecreatures," Cadance announced as the floating foal giggled and waved her little hooves happily. "We are very proud to present, for the very first time, the newest member of the Crystal Empire... _Princess Flurry Heart!_ "

The roars and cheers that filled the Crystal Empire energized the Cosmic Spectrum roads they stood upon, flowing up into the prism Twilight was holding against the ground. As it glowed, she sent it inside to join with the rest of the Crystal Heart, the two fusing and releasing a wave of positive magic that swept out and enveloped everyone present. All gasped in surprise and delight as they found themselves covered in temporary crystalline coats.

"Wow. Shiny," Pharynx remarked as he examined his hooves.

"Yes?" Shining Armor asked, smirking at him.

For a moment, Pharynx just stared at him, and then burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Aria examined her new look. "I'm surprised this didn't hurt me," she said.

"Or us," Aputsiaq said as she stood next to Aria. "Normally I would expect this much love energy to be…"

"Maybe it's 'cause you weren't actually hostile this time?" Sonata suggested.

"You may be right," Aputsiaq said thoughtfully. "Though it might be our Mantles that are protecting us."

Aria shook her head. "I don't think so. Look."

Aputsiaq did, and saw, to her shock, that her windigos were also crystalled now, and looking at themselves in awe.

"The look'll wear off in a while, like it does for everyone who isn't a born Crystal Pony, but I guess the Heart's accepted them," Aria said.

"So it would seem," Aputsiaq said faintly. "My windigos are in far better hooves than I could have ever hoped for."

In another part of the crowd, the Alpha eyed his new look with interest. "Fascinating," he said.

"Quite," Queen Tegmina remarked from his side, the High Queen of the Changelings having accompanied him to the event.

"This is quite spectacular," Octavia noted from her own position in the crowd.

"Yeah." Vinyl grinned. "And just think of the acoustics they've got in the palace!"

Queen Scolopidia looked at her own changed chitin. "At least this isn't permanent. No offense intended to the Crystal Ponies, but I don't know how they can enjoy certain… activities, shall we say, when their outsides are hard as a rock!"

Octavia looked a little disapproving at her, but Vinyl just snickered. The Earth Pony then smirked at her wives and suggested, "Well, we _could_ try to wander off to find out for ourselves…"

"Works for me," Vinyl said with a grin.

The trio still chuckling, they slipped away.

Back on the balcony, Cadance cuddled her daughter. "Thank you all," she said to everyone around her. "The festival shall now begin and in due time, I will join you personally but I have _other_ duties to attend right now."

With that, everyone below went off on their own, while Cadance and the others went inside to settle in for a bit.

"Does she need another diaper change?" Shiny asked as he walked towards his wife and daughter.

"No," Cadance told him. "She's doing just fine."

Flurry Heart giggled, reaching her hooves out to him. Shining cooed and lifted his daughter into his hooves.

Thorax, from where he was standing, smiled. "You're both going to be great parents," he said.

"Thanks," Shining Armor said, still cuddling Flurry. "You are too."

Thorax beamed proudly. "Thank you," he said. "Our little Tagma's doing great."

"Where is she, by the way?" Celestia asked.

"She and my wife were in the crowd," Thorax said. "Metanotum said she'd bring her up later, so she could meet her… um, what's the proper term for their relationship again?"

"First cousin, once removed by marriage," Twilight said. "And Luna and Pharynx's child would be Flurry Heart's first cousin once removed."

"Okay, thanks Twilight."

"No problem Thorax," Twilight said. "I've always found genealogy fascinating."

"And I think your niece just found someone else fascinating," Tempest remarked. Indeed, the little filly, though still cuddling up to her father. was now looking in Grubber's direction and burbling at him.

"She's new to the world," Rarity said. "Speaking from my experience with Sweetie Belle, she will be finding a lot of things new and fascinating for a long time."

"Eeyup," Applejack agreed. "Apple Bloom was the same way."

"And the Cake twins!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "But, no offense? I hope I don't have to dump flour on myself again to keep your baby happy, Cadance."

Cadance smiled. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," she said. "Even if it is messy." She then lifted her head upwards as one of the servants walked into the room. "Are they here, miss Shard?" she asked.

"Yes, Cadance, they are," the mare said, a clear indication that Cadance had managed to get her ponies to treat her as an equal.

"Excellent," Cadance giggled excitedly as two Earth Ponies walked into the room, looking a little exhausted but delighted nonetheless as they walked over to her. "Hello Mom, hello Dad," she chirped happily as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," the mare said. "We're sorry we couldn't get in sooner, but you know how things go."

Cadance smiled. "It's okay, Mom," she said. Turning to everyone else, she introduced them. "Everyone, these are the ponies that found and raised me, before I ascended. Caramel Lilly, and Silver Vision."

"You are well met indeed, to have raised such a wondrous little filly as grew up to become our niece," Luna said, bowing to the couple.

Caramel Lilly smiled. "Oh, she was a joy," she said. "I just wish we could have been here in time to see the Crystalling."

"By the way, Night Light, Velvet, we tried that recipe you guys recommended and it was delicious," Silver Vision said. "Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," Night Light said, shaking his hoof. "Thank _you_ for putting us up for that month while Velvet got more research for her next book."

"Hey mom, dad, come meet your grandfilly," Shining said to Caramel Lilly and Silver Vision, with Flurry Heart staring at them with awe in her eyes.

The couple smiled as they walked over. "She's adorable," Caramel Lilly said as she leaned over. As she did, Flurry Heart burbled happily and reached out her hooves, pulling her grandmother's face in close and rubbing her nose against the older mare's muzzle, eliciting a laugh of delight.

When both of them had received the appropriate attention from their grandfilly, the pair stood back, then looked at Twilight. "I don't think we've met you properly before," Silver Vision said. "It's good to finally meet the mare our daughter adores so much."

Twilight blushed. "It's nice to finally meet you too," she said. "I know that Celestia helped teach Cadance after she ascended, but it is wonderful to meet the ponies that raised her when she was little."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged looks, before Applejack cleared her throat. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, ma'am, but… if yer her parents, how come you weren't at Cadance's wedding?"

"Oh," Silver Vision said. "Well… it's kind of a long story…"

Cadance spoke up. "Chrysalis kidnapped them," she said. "She knew they'd be able to identify her as an imposter, so she had two of her changelings capture them as they were on their way to Canterlot, and then pretend to be them when they arrived. They claimed they'd had an accident on the way and needed to stay in a hospital until they'd recovered, so they wouldn't be able to see the wedding in person." She sighed. "Shiny and I actually stopped by on the way out of Canterlot and figured it out when we caught them trying to escape. We stopped them, questioned them and talked them into telling us where my parents were being kept. Then we rescued them, and came up here afterward."

Thorax looked distraught, before he bowed to the couple. "I am so, so sorry we couldn't stop her sooner, before she caught you," he said.

Caramel Lilly dipped her head. "It wasn't your fault, young colt," she said. "Cadance has told us everything about what went on. You did your best to make things work out."

"We'd be fools to blame you," Silver Vision said. "Especially as you were the one that rallied your own hive against her. That was a very brave and noble act, King Thorax."

Thorax blushed a little. "Well… thank you," he said, looking away from the two.

Pharynx groaned and shook his head. "Same old little brother," he chuckled before giving a bit of a groan as Luna elbowed his side with her wing.

"Behave," she whispered.

"I am, I am! Is it my fault he's so… well, un-egotistical?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at that, but turned back to see the couple smiling at Thorax. "Still, at least wait until after his moment to remind him of the sibling dynamic, okay?"

"Okay," Pharynx told his wife. He then looked up at Thorax, and smiled. "I really am proud of him, you know. For everything he's done."

Luna smiled. "As you should be, Pharynx dear," she said, nuzzling him, their horn rings clinking against each other. "As you should be." She then turned her eyes to Thorax and strode over to him. "Now let us go see if we can go find our niece and sister in-law, dear brother, for I have gone too long without spoiling them rotten."

Thorax looked at Pharynx, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "You _haven't_ let Luna spoil Tagma in a while; I'm surprised she hasn't done more already considering our sister in-law's proclivity to do so to _other_ foals."

"Celestia _does_ love to spoil," Thorax muttered as Celestia eyed Flurry while making faces towards her before yipping as Luna began to peck at him. "Gah, Luna!"

"The more you stay here is less time I can spoil my dear niece," Luna said, pecking his neck again.

"All right, all right! I'll get her!" Thorax rubbed his neck as he began to walk towards the door, with Luna and Pharynx on his heels. "You realize, of course, this means I reserve the right to do the same for _your_ foal."

"I expect nothing less, little brother," the other Royal Changeling said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-07-08 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The festival was in full swing by the time that two Royal Changelings and one Princess reached the grand floor and began to mingle with the crowd. Most of the crystal ponies gave the trio space, stepping back to allow them to pass without any incident.

Finally, they reached their destination, an indigo and cream changeling nymph with a much smaller pink and white changeling foal on her back, and Thorax leaned over to nuzzle her. "Hi, sweetie."

Lady Metanotum gave her husband a nuzzle back. "Hi, yourself," she said. "How's everyone doing?"

"Well enough," Thorax said. "Luna wanted to come down and see Tagma."

"Auntie Luna!" The young changeling leapt towards her, with Luna catching her with a giggle.

"How's my cute little niece doing?" she asked happily, nuzzling the foal's face.

Tagma just giggled and nuzzled her back. "We're having fun!"

"She's been so eager to be here," Metanotum said. "You know, before we changed, I'd never have imagined freely coming to a place like this. It's such a wondrous sight."

"We saw all kinds of amazing things, Auntie Luna," Tagma said with a child's enthusiasm. "There are all these games that says you can win prizes but mama and I haven't been able to win them yet. "

"Oh really?" Luna chuckled as she lifted Tagma to her back. "Perhaps _I_ can be of aid, beloved niece."

Tagma giggled as Luna led her off, Pharynx smiling at the sight. "A preview of the future," he said.

"You said it," Thorax agreed. "They grow up so fast... hard to believe she's just a few months old, huh?"

"Yup," Pharynx said, watching his wife's head poke out among the crowd and smiled as she stared down the obviously rigged ring toss game vendor who was sweating now. "This should be good," he grinned with Thorax groaning at the sight.

"Please don't let it be a repeat of last time, please don't be a repeat of last time," Thorax muttered nervously as Luna began to throw several rings.

"It was _their_ fault for complaining that Lus broke _their_ rigged game," Pharynx shot back as the two of them made their way over to Luna with Metanotum chuckling as she followed them. "If it was a fair game, then Luna wouldn't have needed to do so."

"...It's scary that I have to admit this, but your logic is sound," Thorax finally said. "But at least Luna could have done it _after_ Tagma was away; we had to deal with Tagma thinking she could get her way by acting like Luna did."

"...normally, I'd slug you for talking about my wife like that _but_ I can kinda see your point," Pharynx said awkwardly. "And if you _ever_ tell her that, brother or not, you are _dead_."

"And if _I_ tell her?" Metanotum asked with Pharynx's eyes going wide and gulping loudly.

"Please don-" Pharynx was interrupted by a twin cry of joy. Within seconds, Luna had rejoined them with Tagma holding a brightly coloured alicorn plushy in her hooves.

"We have returned victorious," Luna said with a wide grin that almost matched her niece's. "A grand prize for a fair game, is it not?"

"Mhm!" Tagma said. "Auntie Luna was able to win me this big fluffy because those meanies didn't swindle us poor and innocent mares like last time!"

"Verily," Luna cheered her before noticing the cough that both Thorax and Metanotum directed at her "But you _do_ know that those words I used last time were Bad Words that no good little filly should ever say, right?"

"Uhuh," Tagma said. "I know never to say Foulborn inbred bastard ever again."

"Atatata," Luna quickly held her hoof over Tagma's mouth with other families turning to stare at them in shock. "Saying those words that you know never to say _is_ saying them, dear Tagma."

"Oops." Tagma blushed. "Sorry..."

"It's all right," Pharynx said as he gently nuzzled his niece and allowed her to move onto his back. "Accidents happen. Now, let's see what sugary treats I can feed you before I give you back to your parents."

"Yay Uncle Pharynx!" Tagma shouted over the cries of Thorax not to do so.

As Luna watched the pair trot off, she looked at Thorax. "He knows better than to go too far," she said. "Besides, speaking from experience, I understand that changelings metabolize sugar far more effectively than ponies do, and it does not make her anywhere near as hyper as it would most of the colts and fillies I know."

"True, but it's the principle of the thing," Thorax grumbled.

 _No, that's my sister's Other,_ Luna thought to herself, mentally snickering at the pun.

"Besides, we are going to do the same to _their_ foal, right dear?" Metanotum said as she nuzzled Thorax's neck. "Fair is fair, after all."

"Speaking of, I need a drink," Luna said. "My foal is craving sugar water again."

"Let's go get you one, then," Metanotum said with a smile. "I'm a bit thirsty myself."

With that, the trio went deeper into the festival.

* * *

Twilight had caught glimpses of her friends as she walked through the festival, taking in all the sights. The Crystal Empire had the unique distinction of being able to actually merge the old in with the new considering how recent the Empire's return still was to some people. She could see that a lot of the prizes were not factory-made but actually crafted by hoof or magic. And it seemed, by casual inspection, that very few of the games were actually rigged unlike the normal carnivals she had passed by in the past.

Still, there was a question that she did want to have a clear answer to, though she expected he already knew the answer.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said to a vendor who was serving up hayburgers, next to an older looking stallion with a green nymph in a painting booth. "But is the whole purpose of this festival to further the connection you have to each other and to the Crystal Heart?"

"Pretty much, your majesty," he said, tipping his head. "The Crystal Heart is powered by the love we have for each other and the festival serves to not only reinforce that but to celebrate it as well. And with the new Empress and our new friends," he paused to look at the pair next to him, who seemed to be talking quickly between each other, before turning back to her. "The festival has only grown in size. Thanks to her _and_ you and your friends, your majesty," he said, bowing his head slightly before lifting over a hayburger to her. "On the house, your majesty."

Twilight nodded, satisfied with his answer, and thanked him for the food and information. As she walked and ate, she saw the tell-tale hat before she heard her friend's voice.

"Good grub there Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight nodded. "Very good," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Ah'm doin'," Applejack said. "Had some... interestin' times out in Vanhoover."

"Oh?"

Applejack nodded. "Ah... Ah finally met mah mom's pa," she said. "The stallion who went and abandoned her when she married for love, even if it was to a member of the family he hated for so long."

Twilight's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Applejack bowed her head. "He's regretted leavin' her almost ever since," she said. "Was actually plannin' to come back to Ponyville in a year or so, to find us... but Ah found him first." She sighed. "We had a long, long talk after he figured out who Ah was, about bein' honest with family an' ourselves, an' he's comin' back to meet Mac an' Apple Bloom as soon as possible."

"That's great," Twilight said. "Right?"

Applejack smiled. "Yeah, it is," she said. "Ah'm glad for all of this, Twi. Ah've been able ta meet mah family and help them as well as seein' all kinds of differen' lands an' farms." She sighed. "It also got me thinking about somethin' Slice said."

"The Apple Itch?" Twilight asked.

"Mm-hmm." Applejack nodded. "Ponyville's mah home, but... sometimes, Ah just get the urge to go look an' see what the rest of the world has to offer. Ah don't know if Ah'll ever actually go through with the whole thing, startin' up mah own farm in some other town, but Ah want to at least see more of the others, learn more about their techniques an' all. Maybe bring some of that back to help make the Acres better at what we do." She sighed. "Mac an' Ah've been talkin', and he says that even if Ah do get the urge to set up somewhere else, the Acres will always welcome me."

"And even if that wasn't the case, I'd still welcome you," Twilight said, walking over to give her a hug while levitating her hayburger in the air. "Like I told you and the rest of our friends, you're like a sister to me. And I meant it."

Applejack smiled. "Ah appreciate that, Twilight, Ah really do." She then straightened her hat and placed a hoof on her back. "Come on, sugarcube, Ah saw an apple bop over yonder and Ah wanna give it a go."

Twilight smiled back, and let her friend lead her over.

* * *

Rarity had to admit that the Crystal Empire really knew how to have a fancy gathering with the simplest of accessories. There were a smattering of gems and jewels sprinkled around but it _all_ worked so well.

Except for some, she had to admit, as she came to a corner and stared at a lamppost, which was -

" _Completely_ not what I said to do," a stallion complained next to her. He was pushing back a pair of thick glasses onto his nose while staring up at the pole. "I told them to string it with opals, not garnets."

"Indeed," Rarity said in agreement. "The colours just clash _horribly_. I would hate to speak ill of someone, but I fear that individual might have been colour blind."

"I have been thinking that fellow _is_ colour blind," the stallion groused as he pushed back his ill-kempt mane. "I have been seeing more of his arrangements across this festival and it is _terrible_ ; it makes me look like I didn't do my job properly for her Empress. I take _pride_ in my work, shadows blast it!"

"It is not _all_ bad," Rarity said, placing a hoof on his light green shoulder. "Sure there are a few misalignments, but the cut of your gems is flawless."

"Oh please, you are just saying that," he grumbled, though his cheeks were heating up slightly.

"My special talent _is_ gems, darling, so I do know what I am saying," she flashed him a smile. "And while I have been to the Packland mines as well as several diamond stores, these are simply the best I have seen so far."

"Why thank you miss," he said, flicking his tail behind him. "I'm Gem Polisher." He held out his hoof to her.

"Rarity Belle," Rarity said, happily accepting his hoof. "And I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Gem Polisher smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, miss Belle. I have heard that you are among the premiere jewelers in Equestria that aren't part of some sort of mega corporation."

Rarity smiled back. "Well, to tell the truth, I do have plans to expand my operations into a small chain and open up boutiques in other locales, but with individuals whom I trust to run things and stay true to my methods. I have no desire to mass-produce, but to create unique works made specifically for the people who desire them."

"A wise business arrangement. I would enjoy expanding as well, but not at the cost of what makes my practice unique," Gem Polisher then flicked an ear in confusion and pushed his glasses back onto his nose again. "But I'm curious to why you haven't been to Diamondia to get the resources directly from the source."

Rarity wrinkled her nose. "Let us just say that the Diamond Dogs and I have had a run-in in the past, and they are terrified of me now," she said as the two walked into the festival together. "It all began when they kidnapped me."

* * *

Far, far from the Crystal Empire, at the same time that Rarity was talking about wanting to open additional boutiques with people she trusted to run things according to her standards, a mare's nose twitched before she turned her head away from the outfit she was working on, and let out a powerful sneeze.

"Oh dear, twice in as many days," she whispered. "I hope I'm not coming down with something."

"It probably just means somepony's talking about you, dearie," the older mare she was fitting said. "Good things, I'm sure."

The bluenette smiled. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

It was much later in the day, with the festival beginning to wind down, when Twilight began to meet up with her other friends. She saw young Tagma, and gushed over her and promised to foalsit her when they came to visit, and learned that Luna and Pharynx had retired back to the castle so Luna could rest her hooves. Applejack had turned around the corner, talking to a pony with an apple cutie mark before the two shook their hooves and parted while on the other end of the street she saw Rarity chatting happily with a stallion who definitely didn't seem her type but if her friend was happy, Twilight wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey Twi," Rainbow Dash said, hovering in the air while Pinkie pronked over. "Have a good time?"

"Mhm, did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Sure did Twilight," Pinkie said "This was almost as much fun as Nightmare Night!"

"Yeah, these ponies _really_ know how to party," Rainbow Dash chuckled before tilting her head. "Hey, who's that with Rares?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't had the time to talk with them yet," Twilight said. "And I didn't _want_ to interrupt them, they seem pretty happy and I didn't want to interfere."

"What, you think _I'd_ go bug her about it?" Dash looked insulted. "I'd do it _afterwards_ , not while they're together _now_."

"That's... better, I guess," Twilight said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Nobody said you would do that Dashie," Pinkie said. "You know how important relationships are to Rarity and you wouldn't mess with that. Besides, if Rarity like _likes_ Gem Polisher then I'm happy for her."

"How do you know his na... you know what, I don't want to know," Twilight said, reflecting it would be easier on her mind not to ask certain questions.

"Silly filly." Pinkie was suddenly up in her face. "I know _everyone's_ names when it comes to people who're helping set up super-duper big parties like this."

Twilight blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Rainbow Dash blinking. "I thought you'd know for that _other_ reason."

Just then, they noticed that the two were coming closer, and still talking.

"I will see you later then," Rarity said, waving goodbye to the stallion. "Have a good night."

"You too, Rarity," he said, looking straight at her and not the pole in front of him. With a wince from everyone nearby, the stallion shook his head and said he was fine before trotting off into another corner, leaving her to face her friends.

"How was everyone's day?" she asked.

"Probably not as good as yours, sugarcube," Applejack as she walked up to them, nudging Rarity. "Ah see ya finally managed to land yerself a catch."

"Gem Polisher and I are just friends who have agreed to potentially share a business venture, nothing more than _that_ ," Rarity huffed. "Though... he _is_ much nicer and far more respectful than most stallions I have pursued in the past, I will admit."

"Eh, you're not wrong there, Rares," Rainbow shrugged her shoulders. "And he seems interested in you, opposed to that jerk Blueblood."

"True. But, as I said, for now it is just friendship and a potential business partnership," Rarity said.

"I just hope you don't block him out if something more were to form," Fluttershy said as she walked towards the group, smiling softly.

"If something were to happen... I'd like to see where it leads to," Rarity said slowly, smiling to herself.

"Hey Fluttershy, I didn't see you today," Twilight said., turning to her friend. "Did you enjoy the festival?"

"I did, though I only came out in the afternoon," Fluttershy said. "It was a lot less busy so I felt better about joining then."

"That's all right," Pinkie said, appearing by her side and leaning into her. "No one's judging you."

"She's right," Rainbow Dash said, flashing her a smile. "We know you still have trouble with crowds, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Fluttershy smiled gratefully.

"So who was that pony you were talking to before Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just one of mah cousins," Applejack said. "He moved over here when the Empire returned and Ah was just catchin' up with hi'."

"That's nice," Twilight said as they began to head towards the castle itself. They continued to talk about their day as they entered the doors, only to pause as Spike came up to Twilight with a sealed letter.

"This came for you earlier Twilight," he said while holding an open letter. "And this one was addressed to me to say it wasn't an urgent letter and that I didn't need to interrupt the festival for you."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Spike," she said as she accepted the sealed letter and studied it, before looking surprised.

"Who's it from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It has the seals of all three of the rulers of the undersea kingdoms," Twilight said. "Queen Novo, King Leo and Queen Schuberta."

"The Siren Queen?" Applejack asked, an interested look on her face.

Twilight nodded.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know yet," Twilight said. Opening the letter, she read it, and smiled. "That's interesting."

"What?" Spike asked.

"They're offering to help teach me some of their magical specialties," Twilight said. "Water magic and the like."

"But don't you know water magic already?" Rainbow Dash asked before her eyes went wider. "Or do they mean _water_ magic?"

Twilight's ears flicked as she tilted her head, then nodded. "Okay, we're clear. And some of both, actually. The standard kind is good for improving focus and control, the more advanced kind has its uses too."

"But Water itself?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm not sure but I am curious to learn what they have to teach me about it," Twilight said. "I do know that Water is the element of change, and is associated with adaptation. Queen Novo's Pearl of Transformation is representative of that, she mentioned once that she made it when she was experimenting with that aspect of her powers."

"Do the others have that kind of significance?" Rarity asked curiously.

"They do, but I only know Fire and Water's for certain," Twilight said. "If I ever meet Air and Earth, I'll have to ask what theirs are then."

"So what's Fire?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly.

Twilight smiled. "Fire is the element of power, associated with the drive to achieve. Dragon Lord Torch explained it as being closely related to their ambition."

"I wonder who Earth and Air could be..." Rarity said, tapping her chin.

"So do I," Twilight said. "But both Queen Novo and Dragon Lord Torch said they'd reveal themselves in time."

"And the other seasons too," Applejack said. "Ah know the Alpha is Summer and that windigo lady is Winter but Ah'm mighty curious to what Spring and Fall are capable of."

"I don't know for certain," Twilight said. "But I can make an educated guess that Spring's powers are associated with growth and new life coming forth. Fall would be their Opposite, so... endings and things going dormant, and the harvest maybe? I have heard that they're associated with Earth and Air, respectively, like Summer and Winter are associated with Fire and Water."

"But didn't the Alpha talk about bringing in a good harvest?" Pinkie asked

"Though again, summer is when you prepare things for harvesting, not _actually_ harvesting yer crops," Applejack said. "Twilight's interpretation makes sense to me."

"Though I guess whoever they are," Rainbow began only for Rarity to interrupt with _whomever_. "I don't think they're ponies."

"What makes you say that?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Equestria tends to move the seasons along manually, along with our weather control," Rainbow Dash said. "I can't imagine they're happy about that."

"Actually, that's just what Princess Luna said about them a few months ago, after... well, you know," Twilight said. "Our weather manipulation and changing the seasons manually is apparently a sore spot between them and Equestria, and until the day Chrysalis got sealed, none of them had entered our lands since before the first Nightmare Moon incursion. Even Princess Celestia doesn't know who the other two are. And it's not like we can change our ways for them," she added. "We can't really change Equestria like that overnight and I am not sure if Equestria could handle having its weather being natural even if it were a gradual shift."

"Considerin' how many ponies are still freaked about the Everfree just fer havin' things do it all on their own, Ah see yer point," Applejack said. "Though if'n more Earth Ponies set hoof in the Packlands' forests and let themselves really feel the magic there, an' the life, like Ah did, maybe they'd be more open to letting things go more naturally."

"Not only that but a _lot_ of pegasi would be out of a job if we were ever to shift to a natural weather system," Rainbow Dash said. "There's a _huge_ industry based on clouds designed just for the weather and it would leave hundreds unemployed and very angry at you if were to shift it on them. Just like how those astronomers were mad at Luna when she started making her new constellations and threw their maps out of order."

"I know," Twilight said with a sigh. Then she brightened. "On the other hoof, she did get a lot of mail from ponies calling her the 'greatest mural artist of all time'."

"Really?" Fluttershy looked surprised.

"Really," Twilight confirmed, before looking back to Rainbow Dash. "As for weather matters, even if there was some downsizing, there would still be a need for the teams. Predicting and preventing the more violent storms, for instance. You don't need to worry about that though," she said as Rainbow Dash started to open her mouth. "I have done some research into a potential scale-back, and as it stands, the soonest we could implement such a thing would be about... fifty years from now, I think."

"Why so long?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Partly because so many are opposed to the idea and have the system wrapped up in so much red tape that even my methods in Byzantion wouldn't be as effective, partly because Equestria's so adapted to having it manually controlled that it would take that long to let the natural magic spread and do its own thing," Twilight said. "It would also be _very_ costly because we would need to import a lot of food as our farms wouldn't be as reliable as they are now if we were to do it, and other businesses would affected by the change as well."

"Ah can see that," Applejack said. "Makes sense."

"That's all happening if everyone agrees to the new system," Fluttershy said. "If those in the noble court argue some part of your plan isn't good enough, they could completely delay the entire setup you have going."

Twilight nodded. "Which is one of the reasons I want to get as many bugs worked out of this before I even try to present it. And even then, it'll take several years before I get that far. That is all on the notion I would even think it would be beneficial for Equestria in the end." She sighed. "I do vastly approve of how well the Packlands' methods work, and I think it would be good for Equestria to adapt them, but between the potential complications and the sheer amount of pushback I know there'd be against some of it, the work of actually trying to figure out how to set it up gives me a headache the size of Mount Canterhorn."

"If anyone could do it, it'd be you egghead," Rainbow Dash said teasingly.

"So when are you going to visit them?" Rarity asked.

"I would need to work out a proper time for my schedule for when I could go see them," Twilight said.

"If it were not to be an imposition, I would like to attend as well," Lady Aputsiaq said, sliding into view.

"How did you-" Twilight began, fighting the urge to flare her wings.

"It's a good spell you have in place, your highness but it does not prevent one from reading lips," the windigo said. "And I am rather adept at phasing through walls and barriers, given my nature. It might be beneficial if you were to create an additional spell to mask your mouths when you create your silencing spells. It is becoming common knowledge you do it often and your rivals might take advantage of your lax nature to learn your secrets, like I did."

"Ah didn't even realize ya _had_ put it up," Applejack said. "Ah didn't see yer horn glow."

"It's a skill that takes a lot of practice," Twilight said. "And considering we were talking about Powers primarily, I felt it was necessary."

"A wise idea as others would try and use you to their advantage," Lady Aputsiaq said, tipping her head. "Or react poorly to what they think you are and what you are capable of."

"I have been warned of that in the past," Twilight said. "And so have my friends," she said, looking at her friends around her before at the windigo. "Why exactly would you want to meet the sea rulers?"

"Because we are connected," Lady Aputsiaq answered candidly. "Winter is closely associated with Water and tends to align with Night, while our Opposites are the same - Summer is closely associated with Fire and tends to align with Day. Likewise, Spring is closely associated with Air and tends to align with Life, as Spring is the season when the most new life comes forth, while Fall is closely associated with Earth and tends to align with Death, as Death causes substance to return to the Earth from which it sprang. I have been gone for too long and I would like to gain contact with the current bearer of the Mantle of Water."

Twilight nodded. "I can't speak for them myself, but if they wish to meet you, I can let you know when I reply."

Lady Aputsiaq raised an eyebrow with a smirk gracing her face. "You were careful to withhold which of the triumvirate is the current Lord or Lady of Water; I am impressed." She then bowed towards Twilight. "I eagerly await your response, your highness." She then stood up and walked away from the group.

"She is an... _interesting_ character," Rarity said delicately.

Twilight nodded. "I had first thought it was due to the time difference causing a cultural clash, but now I am sure that this is just her way of trying to be helpful."

"Wanna explain that one Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I met her last night, she was pretty clearly seeing if she could use me to get the windigo lands back from the yaks," Twilight said. "After I told her I couldn't and _wouldn't_ do it unilaterally, she seemed to respect me more for it." She sighed. "Key word, _seemed_. I'm still trying to figure her out." She then sighed again. "She _is_ right though, I _do_ need to mix up my silencing spell as others can start to read my lips if I am not careful. One of the reasons I prefer to use it in a closed space rather than out in the open like this."

"So will you tell them about her request Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Twilight said. "I've already scheduled a talk with my fellow adult alicorns, and maybe Pharynx, Shiny and Thorax, about what she wanted last night. Now we have something more to talk about." She considered for a minute. "I wouldn't deprive her of this simple request; beyond being rude, she could easily reach out to Queen Novo on her own but it would sour our relationship if I refused to help her out like this after she started to teach me some Winter magic and I don't see the need to antagonize her if I don't have to."

"Makes sense sugarcube," Applejack shrugged her shoulders. "Worst that they can say is no."

"I know," Twilight said. "And aside from that, handling the lands situation without offending either side is going to be very, very tricky, which is one of the reasons I'm going to be talking to my fellow Princesses about it."

"So you're going to go talk to them?" Rarity asked.

"After dinner, which will give me time to compose a proper list of what I should bring up to them," Twilight answered.

"Which is ready," Spike said with a smile. "I made Fettuccine al burro, with a few special touches of my own."

"Yum yum," everyone else replied.

* * *

The meal had been lovely, like always when Spike cooked something, with it being even more tasty than usual due to the young dragon having more choices in ingredients from the royal pantry. Cadance and Shining's cooks had even stolen Spike back afterwards so they could brainstorm more ideas for the future which made Twilight beam in pride for him.

Twilight had excused herself to better compose a list of her points she wanted to bring up to the other princesses, running them over in her head with Rainbow Dash following her.

"Hey Twi, can I talk to you about something?" her friend asked as she hovered by her side, looking concerned.

"Of course," Twilight said, turning to face her friend. "What's the matter?"

"AJ told me before that during her time going around visiting her family, she was able to talk to you know who," Rainbow Dash's eyes fluttered about, letting Twilight know who exactly she was talking about. "I know it's not good for us to try and force it or anything, but I haven't been able to get so much as a whisper from mine. Am I doing something wrong or...?" Rainbow Dash shrugged, looking pleading at her.

"I don't know, Dashie," Twilight said with Magic humming in displeasing fashion. "There must be a reason for it; maybe the girls and I-" the words died in her mouth as Magic hummed louder with Twilight blinking owlishly.

"Is everything okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight blinked again. "I'm just speculating, and I don't think Magic's happy about it," she admitted. "But maybe we can help-" she grimaced as Magic buzzed louder again. "Okay, I think Magic is trying to tell me something now." Twilight said.

"She's not being direct?" Rainbow Dash asked with concern.

"No I think this is a lesson she is trying to make me learn," Twilight said, going over their conversation in their heads. Whatever the issue was, it was about her friends trying to help Dash which now, due to Magic, literally gave her a bad taste in her mouth. Wincing, Twilight managed to say, "I believe it has something to do with all of us helping you. Something that didn't go right."

"Well _that's_ pretty narrow," Rainbow Dash muttered. "It could be both anything _and_ nothing 'cause I can't think of a time that you guys didn't actually manage to help me with an issue."

Twilight looked at her friend and noticed a slight twitch of her friend's wings. Subconsciously, Rainbow Dash _knew_ of something and Twilight was trying to think of a time when they didn't really manage to help their frie-

"Mare-Do-Well," she said with a gasp with Rainbow Dash flinching.

"What about that, Twi?" Applejack asked, with the rest of her friends walking towards them. "Ah hope we don't need to do that again."

"Of course not, I learned my lesson from that whole mess ages ago," Rainbow Dash scoffed, though she didn't look completely honest.

"No..." Twilight shook her head, reeling at this revelation. "Girls, we were wrong back then."

"What do you mean Twilight?" Pinkie asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I was pretty full of myself and I _did_ need some help getting some sense into my head," Rainbow Dash sighed. "Like you yourself said, soon after we met Swift-Pad, you tried to talk to me and I just wasn't listening."

"Maybe so, but it wasn't the right way to do regardless of the fact." Twilight said stiffly. "It was us attacking _your_ special talent. It would be like us having a superior farm just to teach Applejack a lesson, or tell everyone in Ponyville to only go for Cheesy's parties to teach Pinkie a lesson, or... well, you get the idea."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No, that's not what you did," she said. "You reminded me that my ego was getting out of control because I _did_ go around showing off just to puff up my own consequence, and yeah, the way you did it was annoying, but it was the only way you could think of to get through to me because I was being so stubborn about not wanting to hear what you had to say. And maybe I'm still not happy about it, but it _worked_."

"Still, partner, Twi's right," Applejack said, looking down. "It wasn't the right way to go about it and Ah'm ashamed it took me this long to realize it."

"Same here, darling," Rarity said, shaking her head. "You are our friend and you deserved better."

Fluttershy nodded her head and went to hug her friend. "I'm sorry we hurt your feelings like that," she said, with the rest of them hugging Dash, with Dash accepting their words and hugs back.

_Much better_

"Who said that?" Dash asked, pulling back and looking around.

 _You were just asking about me,_ the voice said, sounding amused.

Rainbow Dash blinked. _Loyalty?_

 _Indeed._ The Mantle still sounded amused. _You might still be missing one thing, but you have indeed managed to heal that broken bond between each other and now we can talk._

 _Uh... okay._ Rainbow Dash blinked again. _Missing what?_

 _You'll know when the time is right,_ Loyalty said. _Suffice to say though, it is something related to Harmony as well as myself, and you are not the only one who has yet to achieve this. I can't say more yet, but if you need me for anything else, I'm here._

Rainbow Dash nodded slowly, then saw the others looking at her questioningly. "It's Loyalty," she said happily. "He's speaking to me!"

"Congratulations," another voice said from behind them, and the girls turned to see Cadance walking up. "Twilight's told us that Magic was speaking with her, so I just knew you all had to be starting to hear your Mantles too."

"Love talks to both of us when she feels the need," Shining Armor added, stepping up beside his wife.

Twilight blinked. "But..."

"You're probably wondering why, when Shiny isn't a Power himself?" Cadance asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Love is like that," Shining Armor said. "Since my heart is connected to Cadance's in one of the deepest ways possible, Love is willing to reach out and speak to me, even though I'm not their bearer."

Twilight nodded. "I... see."

Cadance smiled. "If any of you girls ever want to talk with either of us about your Mantles, you're welcome to," she said.

Rainbow Dash smiled back. "I might just take you up on that."

The others nodded as well, and Twilight felt a mental nudge.

 _If you want to talk more to her about our communications, you have my blessing,_ Magic said to her. _Love may not be one of Harmony's sub-Powers, but she does understand us better than most of our fellows, and we do consider her a friend._

Twilight gave her a mental nod. _Thank you, Magic. I might just do that._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-17 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was a little later in the night before Twilight made her way towards the small gathering of her fellow Princesses, casting her spells to prevent eavesdropping (including a few new ones she'd looked up in the intervening time) even as she entered.

"Good evening, Twilight," Celestia said, smiling at her as she sat at the table next to Luna who was nursing a cup of what looked and smelled like hot cocoa, which was further backed up by the fact there was one by Celestia as well as Cadance and one left on a platter, presumably for her. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good, thank you," Twilight said as she took her cup with her magic. "Just... a lot to think about."

"There's a great deal to dwell on, young Twilight, but one topic at hoof this fine night," Luna said with a soft smile. "Lady Aputsiaq has caused a great deal of concern for us and the world, though I doubt any of it will result in anything you and your friends will need to deal with. Right Cadance?"

Cadance was about to reply when she saw the look on Twilight's face. "What is it?" she asked.

Twilight sighed and placed down her mug. "She's already approached me about a few things that I need to talk with you about," she said. "Such as reclaiming her people's ancestral lands, which I have already informed her I cannot unilaterally make a decision on."

"I am not surprised," Luna said matter of factly with a serious face, which would have been impressive if not for the fact she had a whipped cream moustache at the moment. "At both her wishing to reclaim the windigo territories from the yaks as well as approaching you. Has she asked anything else of you?"

Twilight frowned. "Well... there is one other thing. Earlier today, I got a letter from Queen Novo, King Leo and Queen Schuberta, offering to teach me some of their magical specialties. Lady Aputsiaq somehow managed to overhear, and while she seems to be trying to be helpful, I don't believe for an instant that she just 'happened' to be there at the right time. She's asked about meeting them as well, on grounds of Winter and Water being associated."

"I am not surprised; she is in a new world and is no doubt trying to get some advantage for herself and her people," Celestia said, looking at Cadance who was nodding her head in agreement. "We will need to keep an eye on her and her people lest they get too antsy. And as for her meeting the Lady of Water..." Celestia shrugged her shoulders. "While I am initially suspicious and hesitant, I have no good reason to object to her meeting Queen Novo nor do I have any power to stop her as she is not my citizen nor, as I said, do I have a reason _to_ stop her."

"The question comes to the point if we think it is a good idea to have her accompany you," Cadance said, looking at Twilight. "She might take it as a chance to try and influence you to her plight, though from what you said I think she is aware that will not work."

Twilight nodded. "I've already made it clear that I would need a thorough understanding of all the facts from both sides before I could even begin to make a decision, and that I would need my fellow Princesses to approve of any final decision as well," she said. "As for her visiting Queen Novo... I can't think of any reason to object. As she's said, and Queen Novo before her, Winter is closely associated with Water and tends to align with Night." Twilight couldn't help but steal a look at Luna who sighed and nodded her head.

"I _am_ partial to her plight and I can understand her point of view far better than the rest of you," Luna said, solemnly with the moustache still above her lips. "There are times, fewer than before, when I am reminded how displaced with the modern world and the years I have missed. The friends I left behind and certainties I used to know..." She sighed again. "I can understand her and her people's desire to take back what is theirs as that is how _we_ did things in the past, Celestia and I felt that we could have won our war faster if not for the restrictions you placed on us while I was banished. Her direct manner of dealing with her political opponents is more to what was the norm in the past before your style of diplomacy became the standard and there are times when I find it infuriating to deal with nobles that speak only with honey tongues to hide the knife behind their backs."

"Believe it or not, I find such things infuriating at times myself," Celestia told her. "I'm just better at hiding it when I'm where others can see, though as you said, I have more experience in the matter." She sighed sadly and leaned into her sister, and Twilight was reminded at how long they had been apart and was wondering how it must have been for both of them to wait a thousand years to be reunited.

Cadance's ear twitched, and she looked at the two with a smile.

Twilight, meanwhile, was hesitant to interrupt and draw their attention away from one another, but she felt she didn't have a choice. "Much as I dislike relying on Blueblood's advice, I find I have to more so than usual when I'm around Lady Aputsiaq," she said. "To be careful and alert about what she says so I don't inadvertently end up agreeing to something I shouldn't."

"Sound advice, no matter whom it comes from," Luna replied. "In the end, however, I think the decision to take her along with you, providing you do agree to visiting the water triumvirate, rest with you."

Twilight nodded. "It would definitely be nice to see them all again, and to learn what they have to teach me." She paused and nodded her head. "And I think I will bring Lady Aputsiaq with me; as long as I am careful, I won't end up agreeing to anything she proposes without proper consideration. And it would be a rude start to our friendship if I were to tell her no about this simple request, right?"

Celestia nodded approvingly. "We will need to meet with her later on formally, to help her gain a spot in the international community, with her being the leader of her people, but I think for tonight, our matters are done."

"Speak for yourself, dear sister," Luna said as she rose to her feet. "I have just started my shift, and as the Lady of Night, I would very much like to meet the Lady of Winter." She then licked her lip clean and smiled. "As I thought; still tasty."

"I was wondering if you knew you had one," Celestia mused to herself, a smile on her lips that was poorly hidden behind her hooves.

"But of course." Luna smirked at her sister. "I will see you all in the morning, so until then." With that, she left the room.

"I think I should go back to bed," Cadance yawned, covering her lips with a wing. "It has been a long day and tomorrow is just around the corner."

"Enjoy your rest," Celestia told her, and Twilight said her own "Good night" to her sister-in-law before Cadance left, leaving just the eldest and youngest of Equestria's triarchy to themselves. After a minute, Celestia turned to Twilight.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked.

Twilight sighed. "Just the usual," she said. "The more I learn about politics, the more I find myself frustrated by them."

"And yet, we must abide by them," Celestia sighed. "Things were different in the past, simpler in a way but far less elegant and prosperous for a long lasting effect."

"Did people actually just rely on brute force in the past to settle their disputes?" Twilight asked.

"Back then, it was might that dominated and not cooler heads," Celestia said as she lifted her cup to her lips. After taking a drink, she continued. "It _was_ needed; Equestria in its founding was vulnerable to many foes and we had to show our foes, both without and within, that our ponies were not to be messed with. But as people began to civilize, we were able to craft more rules and have those install those rules into place so we did not need to react with force."

"And if Lady Aputsiaq sees that she cannot protect her people with diplomacy, she might use force to secure a possible homeland?" Twilight asked with Celestia narrowing her eyes.

"I doubt she would take that option unless forced into it," Celestia replied. "She is aware she has few allies and going a militaristic route would put her and her windidgos at odds with the entire world with no easy way out for her."

Twilight nodded. "Right. She also said she would give me a list of windigos who might be more likely to try to forcefully take the lands back from Yakyakistan. I have it with me, if you want to see it."

Celestia nodded. Then, to Twilight's surprise, she reached a wing over and embraced Twilight with it. After a moment, Twilight smiled and reached her own wing back to embrace the other mare.

The two sat there for a while longer, just enjoying one another's company, before Twilight handed over her scroll for Celestia to read. And once it was done, the two headed out to bed for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning, Twilight," Celestia told her as they stood outside their rooms. "And remember, if you ever have anything you want to talk to me about, I'll always be there for you."

Twilight smiled. "I know," she said. "And thank you."

* * *

Morning came, and with it, everyone gathered in the dining hall, where Twilight gave her niece a nuzzle, and Flurry Heart burbled happily back at her.

Nearby, Pinkie giggled at the sight. "She is such a little sweetie," she said with a grin. "I can't wait to throw her so many parties when she grows up."

"Let's not be in _too_ much of a hurry for that," Cadance said hastily. "She's just a few days old, remember."

"Oh, I know," Pinkie told her. "But I like to plan ahead. I've got notes for the party I want to throw for my parents' fiftieth anniversary. And their one-hundredth. And their five-hundredth!"

"You will be pleased to know that you will be able to give plenty of parties to her, dear Pinkie," Luna said tiredly, leaning against Pharynx. "Alicorns such as Flurry tend to live long lives, far outpacing the rest of the tribes."

Pinkie grinned.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I should probably be heading back to Ponyville soon. I trust my staff, and I wish I could stay longer, but I want to check in on things at the school."

"Ah get that," Applejack nodded her head. "Ah should get back ta the farm; Ah do need ta talk ta Granny about Grand Pear."

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Mom's pa," Applejack told her, before looking around. "The one who turned his back on her when she fell in love with mah Dad and always regretted it."

Fluttershy frowned at that but Applejack shook her head. "Ah talked ta him and we're coming to an understandin'. Ah do need ta talk to Granny about everythin', an' tell Mac and Apple Bloom about it too."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Rarity asked.

"Professional jealousy between the families," Applejack admitted. "Apples and Pears had been feudin' for a long time - Ah mentioned this to you once, back when we were in the Packlands," she said.

Rarity nodded. "I remember now."

"Anyway, Mom and Dad were the first Pear and Apple not to care about the feud," Applejack said. "When Granny saw how much they really loved one another, she accepted Mom. But Grand Pear couldn't let go of his pride, and left her. And his pride is why he couldn't turn around and tell her differently for so long, until it was too late..." She sighed. "Until Ah found him, and gave him a second chance."

"So what are you going to do about the rest of your family, the Pears?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah don't know," Applejack said. "It all depends on how they react, Ah guess. But Ah do hope Ah can get in touch with them like Ah've been doing with the rest of mah kin."

"A wise decision," Celestia said, speaking up for the first time. "Family is important, and after everything that has happened in recent times, I would hope yours and all its branches would reconnect and strengthen their bonds anew."

Applejack nodded. "So do Ah," she said.

"What about you Rares?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You heading home or going to take care of some business here?"

"I... am not certain," Rarity admitted. "You?"

"I probably ought to be heading home soon," Rainbow Dash said. "Weather business and all."

"And I need to be back at my cottage," Fluttershy added.

"Well, I have my annual yearly meet-up with Maud in a week!" Pinkie said brightly. "We're meeting in Manehatten this time."

"Oh?" Velvet asked.

Pinkie nodded and began to explain as breakfast was served. Gradually, talk shifted to other things, but eventually, as everyone finished, they had to leave and get ready to head out.

As the groups headed to their respective skimmers, Twilight gave Shining Armor, Cadance, Caramel Lilly, Silver Vision and Flurry Heart all farewell hugs.

"I'll see you again as soon as I can, I hope," she told all five of them. "And you be good for your parents, okay?" she added to Flurry Heart.

The little alicorn burbled at her, and Twilight smiled.

"You take care too, Twily," Shining Armor told her. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F.," Twilight replied.

Then she boarded her skimmer, and with Spike at the controls, they headed for home.

* * *

It was a far quicker journey back to Canterlot, with both Twilight Velvet and Night Light enjoying the ride, and the time spent with their daughter and Celestia before the three had to disembark at the palace.

After bidding them a final farewell for the day, Twilight returned to her skimmer and headed back towards Ponyville, and her waiting friends (who'd gone in Luna's larger skimmer and been dropped off at home before the second eldest princess continued on to Canterlot).

When she and Spike exited though, they found somepony waiting for her.

"Princess!" Mayor Mare trotted up. "Thank goodness you're back."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, immediately concerned.

The mayor sighed. "I know you reassured everyone that things were well in hoof, and that you just needed to talk to some people about the situation with the holes in the skies, but some people are still worried about your being gone as long as you were... and your friends suddenly leaving too." She tilted her head. "I hope there weren't any complications."

Twilight smiled. "Not at all," she said. "It only took us two days, including travel time on the day of the sky rifts, to get everything straightened out. And most of that was just talking. But when we were about to come back, we got a sudden message and had to fly up to the Crystal Empire for a bit first."

"Oh?" Mayor Mare asked.

Twilight nodded. "My sister-in-law went into labor, and wanted all of us to come meet the newest member of the family," she said.

The mayor's expression changed to a happy one. "That's quite understandable then," she said. "If you could just tell the rest of Ponyville, that would be a big help in calming them."

"I will," Twilight reassured her.

* * *

Far, far away from Ponyville and Canterlot, and a few hours before the time Twilight was landing there, Moondancer raised her head and shook the sleep from her eyes. "Oof," she muttered. "That was a rough one."

"Duties keeping you busy all night?" Trixie asked from where she was fixing breakfast.

"Yeah," Moondancer replied. "Wish you'd been there."

Trixie nodded. "Trixie wishes she could have accompanied you as well, but she is not yet ready to leave her own dreams without Luna or Pharynx's aid," she said. "She is getting there though."

"I know," Moondancer replied as she got to her hooves. Silently, she wished she could share some of these dreams she'd had to calm with Trixie, if only to alert her to what they might have to deal with the next time they went in together - after all, she had a feeling that the sight of all those sudden rifts in the sky would be triggering nightmares for a while to come - but her oaths prohibited any discussion of individual dreams with those who hadn't seen them, for now at least (and last night had not been one of those where Trixie was receiving her own training in that area). Once Trixie had received sufficient training and could come with her into the greater dreamscape, they could talk more about what they'd seen together. But not until then.

What she _could_ do was pass on messages Luna or Pharynx had specifically given her during the night (aside from what she'd already sent via their mirrors, which had included reassuring her that the source of said rifts was fully resolved before Twilight had gone to meet the one responsible), and she did so now. "Luna says that little Flurry Heart's doing well, by the way."

Trixie's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's good!" she said brightly. "Trixie is looking forward to seeing her in person when we can get to the Crystal Empire."

Moondancer smiled. "So am I," she said. "I am sure she will love you." She nuzzled Trixie's face before letting out another yawn. "I _need_ to remember to ask them for what they do to stay awake in the morning because my body keeps telling me I need to sleep."

"An unfortunate side-effect of having your mind busy all night, even though your body was at rest," Trixie replied as she looked at the food she was making again. "I think a quick power nap or two during the day will help you catch up."

Moondancer nodded. "Thank you, though when we have more in the Dream Guards I think I will be able to rest more normally."

"Quite," Trixie agreed with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Though I believe your position as the Captain of the Dream Guards will leave you a busy mare."

Moondancer nodded again with a blush. "True... but having more well-trained help will definitely make things easier." She smiled at her marefriend and gave her a peck as well. "And at least I'll have you around to help remind me when I need to delegate some of it."

"That's what I'm here for," Trixie said. "For you, and others too, eventually."

Moondancer smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

It was a while before Twilight could get home again, and when she finally did, she sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Got everything squared away?" Spike asked from where he was straightening some stuff out.

"Everything's doing good at the school, and the people who were worried about me being away for a few days longer have all been reassured again," Twilight replied, before groaning. "There are times when I wish my leaving town wasn't as associated with disasters as it is..."

"I absolutely agree," Spike told her. "But, people will be people, and they tend to latch onto some things more than others."

Twilight nodded, and sighed again. "I seriously wish we had more alicorns to help out with this... take some of the weight off my shoulders."

"I'm sure that's exactly what Celestia spent most of a thousand years thinking," Spike replied.

"And I don't blame her," Twilight said. "No wonder she was so happy to see me ascend. Well... and other reasons."

Spike nodded, before changing the subject. "So, you got any preferences for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you feel like making will be fine with me," Twilight assured him.

Spike smiled.

* * *

"Ah'm home!" Applejack called as she entered her family's house, soon after Luna's airskimmer had dropped she and the others off in Ponyville.

"Well welcome home, Applejack!" Granny Smith called from the kitchen. "How'd yer little trip to Vanhoover go?"

Applejack set her things aside as she went in to see her grandmother. "Ah met Grand Pear," she said.

Granny turned, instantly looking serious. "And wut happened?" she asked.

"We talked, and..." Applejack sighed. "Ah believe him, when he says that ever since he left Mom behind, he's regretted it."

Granny nodded her head and gave her a look. "And what da ye propose we do next, Applejack."

"What you mean?" Applejack blinked in surprise.

"Yer been going all over the world and getting our kin ta act proper and repairing our relations," Granny told her. "You gonna keep doin' it, and include the Pears too?"

"Ah guess Ah'd like to, but don't ya need me on the farm?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack." Granny Smith laid a hoof on her shoulder. "Ah'd love to have you around. But we've got plenty of extra help if we need it now. If helpin' all our kin reconnect is what you feel like doin', then go for it." She gave Applejack a meaningful look. "And if yer worried about missin' out on bein' with yer siblin's, then don't. Sweet Apple Acres will always be yer home, and you'll always be welcome to come back here between goin' out to see the rest of the family, no matter what."

Applejack smiled. "Thank you, Granny."

"Now, give me a hoof with this, will ya?" Granny gestured to the pile of apples next to the sink. "Gotta get 'em all peeled, cored and sliced!"

"Sure thing, Granny," Applejack told her before she went to work.

"And you can keep tellin' me about yer trip as ya work, too. Ah want to hear all about old Prickly Pear an' what he's been up to."

Applejack laughed. "Will do."

* * *

Luna was still dozing when their skimmer landed in Canterlot, having fallen asleep on the trip back home, and her husband allowed her to rest, seeing to it that she was carefully tucked in in their private quarters before he went out to handle other things.

But when the late hour rolled around, she was awake again, and the two joined Celestia for dinner, along with a few other guests.

"Enjoy your sleep?" Celestia asked her sister as Luna sat down at the table.

"Very much so," Luna replied. "And how was _your_ day?"

"It was a day," Celestia replied. "My staff wasn't very happy with me suddenly vanishing into another country for a while. Luckily, there wasn't anything urgent going on that wouldn't keep for a few days, but I'm going to be dealing with their disapproving looks for a week or so now."

"You could always invite young miss Pie's sister to accompany you when you have to deal with them," Tempest suggested. "One of _her_ Looks would have them all falling over themselves to do whatever you asked. Hay, it nearly got _me_ a few times when we were all on our way back to Canterlot after... well, you know."

"Tempted as I am to do just that, I think she's happier where she is now," Celestia said. "I don't suppose you know anyone who could replicate the technique and would be willing to join my staff."

"Not sure, but I'll see what I can do," Tempest replied, and shrugged. "I think Maud Pie was about the only one who was on the ships then besides Pharynx and Grubber who wasn't at least partly afraid of or resentful towards me. We weren't exactly _close_ , she was just indifferent to almost everyone. But it's still better than I expected."

"She is the sister of Pinkie; I doubt she has it in her heart to turn away from another she has no reason to," Luna said. "And she does care deeply about others; if you could only see her dreams you would know how wide her heart is. She just does not express herself the same way Pinkie does."

Celestia nodded. "As the human saying goes, Pinkie wears her emotions on her sleeve." She ducked her head. "Sunset taught me that, while I was there the first time."

"Speaking of emotions," Pharynx grinned, tapping the table. "Word among those keeping an eye on the Element's family has said that there might be a new addition to the Pie family soon. It seems that a stallion has caught her eye and the feeling is reciprocated."

"Oh?" Luna's ears perked up. "Anyone we would know?"

"Sorry, my love, but even if we did, I wouldn't say," Pharynx said looking elsewhere. Celestia was worried for the two before she noticed Luna catch her husband's eyes and gave an understanding nod.

"Changeling matters?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow as she caused Pharynx to flinch before he nodded his own head.

"There are some things we really _don't_ speak of," he said. "This is one of them."

"In anycase, I know of another that might..." Luna trailed off before shaking her head. "Nay, I doubt my niece would share any details about matters of the heart."

"She is quite the matchmaker, but she does prefer to be subtle about it," Tempest admitted. "Or not so subtle sometimes, like when she was asking me what _I_ looked for in a stallion."

"Oh?" Luna asked. "And what did you tell her?"

Tempest blushed. "Well, after I heard about some of her past and figured out she wasn't too soft for me to get along with, I told her, and... it involved your husband's personality," she admitted. "I know he's taken, but I like that type."

"I quite understand," Luna told her warmly. "It is a most wonderful type to have." She chuckled as she leaned over to bite Pharynx's ear, with the changeling leaning over to aid her.

"Too bad there don't seem to be many like that around," Tempest sighed. "And the good ones are all taken."

"I'm sure you'll find someone someday," Velvet spoke up from where she and Night Light were sitting. "It took me a while to find my husband too."

"Luckily that you were too focused in that book, or otherwise we might not have crashed into one another," Night Light said, earning a playful smack on the arm from his wife.

"Twilight definitely inherited her love of reading from me," she said wistfully. "In fact, we both practiced basic telekinesis by trying to lift books so we could walk and read at the same time."

Celestia smiled at the mental image that brought. "Well, I for one am glad of it," she said. "After all the joy she's brought to all of us."

"I cannot imagine a world without her being present," Tempest said. "There are so many things she has done that I can scarcely begin to picture what it might be like otherwise."

The two alicorns present exchanged glances, before Celestia nodded. "It would be a poorer world, that is for certain," she said. "A place where Sombra or Chrysalis took over, or others of our past enemies..."

"Not to mention myself in my darker times," Luna said.

Celestia looked down. "Yes, that too..." she said. "But that is not the case, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

"What other types of worlds have you actually seen, besides the one we went to?" Night Light asked.

Celestia winced. "Aside from a certain world I went to back before Starswirl and his allies disappeared, I don't like to look into them too often," she said. "More often than not, doing that sort of thing leads to a lot of second-guessing one's self."

"Who exactly were these allies, again?" Velvet asked. "Because I know Twilight rather idolizes Starswirl, but none of what she shared with us during her research binges mentioned him really working with anyone other than yourself, and Clover the Clever."

Celestia smiled. "It wasn't widely publicized, but there were other heroes of Equestria whom he became acquainted with in order to deal with certain threats, such as Adagio Dazzle and her then allies. They included two Earth ponies, one of whom was known as Mage Meadowbrook - not the Eastern unicorn of the same name, known for her eight enchanted artifacts, but an herbalist who specialized in healing remedies. The other was Rockhoof, who went from a weak and scrawny youth to a mighty warrior with great strength when he acted to protect a village from destruction. In fact, your grandson has read some comics that feature a character based on his legends," she said to Velvet.

Velvet nodded, and Celestia continued. "Then there was a unicorn named Mistmane, who sacrificed her own youth to restore life to her homeland, and two pegasi, one named Somnambula who never gave up and was willing to risk herself to finally drive away the sphinx that was terrorizing her village. The other was Flash Magnus, legendary for his courage in the face of great danger to protect his fellows from a dragon. There are... rumors that they had another pony who followed after them, recording their stories, but if they are true, Starswirl never mentioned this pony to me. Then again, he didn't like to talk about his personal life much at all."

"They sound a lot like Twilight and her friends," Pharynx remarked.

"You know, they almost do," Celestia said thoughtfully. "But I don't think they were anywhere near as close to one another as the girls."

"What makes you say that?" Velvet asked.

Celestia smiled. "Well, for one, while Starswirl and his companions may have been allied with one another... Queen Tegmina was present when Twilight told the girls about her plans to travel the world with Spike, and overheard a bit of their conversation that she later shared with me, because she felt I should know," she said. "In which Twilight informed the girls that they were _more_ than her friends. They were her _sisters_."

Velvet and Night Light smiled happily at that.

"Yeah, I heard her say it too," Pharynx admitted, causing Luna to look at him. "I didn't say anything sooner because I figured it was a private moment, and they'd tell you all if they wanted you to know."

"Quite understandable," Luna told him. "But it is also very happy to hear that her bonds have become so strong, even greater than they were before."

Velvet smiled. "It seems we have _more_ daughters now, Celestia," she said with Night Light groaning, though there was a smirk on his face.

"Quite," Celestia agreed. "But I would not tell them we know about this, until one of them brings it up. For the same reasons Pharynx said."

"Of course," Velvet said. "But I hope it's soon."

"Perhaps we could arrange a gathering for all the immediate families at some point?" Luna suggested. "Including Moondancer's and Trixie's, since... well, Moondancer and I have bonded quite a bit since we discovered our shared interests." She smiled in Celestia's direction. "Likely after she comes back to Canterlot in a few months, since I have promised to call her back in time to meet your new niece or nephew when they are born."

"If they're agreeable to it, I wouldn't mind in the slightest," Celestia told her. "How goes her training, by the way?"

"Very well, and while Trixie is a ways behind her, she has the drive to match Moondancer in her skill," Luna replied. "I believe those two will have more than earned the highest status among the Dream Guard by the time they are done, including the extras that come with it." She gave Celestia a meaningful look.

"And we have already started to look for more to join the ranks," Pharynx said quickly. "There are a number of lucid dreamers that have caught our eyes and there are those among them that seem capable of the training."

Tempest looked between them, and narrowed her eyes. "Why do I have the feeling there's more to this than you're saying?" she asked. "Is this related to what the Storm King was talking about when he said he wanted to take your special magic?"

Both alicorns looked startled, and finally Celestia spoke. "It... might be," she said. "What, exactly, do you think is going on?"

Tempest sighed. "When Twilight and I confronted the Storm King, he said he wanted to use his staff to take Twilight's power," she said. "And the other Princesses' power. But then he said something about 'all your precious powers'. Back then, I didn't really think about it, but I've kind of been wondering if there wasn't something more to it than just alicorn magic. If there is, and there's something you need to keep quiet from the rest of the world, that's fine. I just..." She sighed again. "I just want to know that it's not me you don't want to know about this."

Two alicorns and one changeling prince exchanged glances, and then Celestia's horn lit up, as she called in a pair of scrolls and a quill. "If I may have a moment," she said, before writing something down on each, and then sending it off.

It took just minutes before replies came back, and then she nodded, casting a variety of spells around the room, greater even than the ones Twilight had used in the Crystal Empire. When that was done, she looked at Tempest. "Twilight and Discord have both said they feel you to be worthy of being told this," she said. "I myself have had no doubts in the matter, and if I am reading my sister and brother-in-law's expressions right, they have no objections. And while Velvet and Night Light have some awareness that there is more to Twilight and her friends than most know, it is time for all three of you to be fully made aware of the truth."

Then, at her sister's nod, she began explaining the origins of the multiverse, and its Powers, including the nature of the Dream Guard.

When she was done, all three unicorns were staring at her in surprise.

"That explains so much," Tempest muttered. "The Storm King always did put a special emphasis on the word 'powers' when he said it, but I had no idea he was talking about _this_."

"And I had no idea Twilight's power had such... extra to it," a startled Velvet said. "I'm not upset about it, but that... that's quite a story."

"Though withholding it..." Night Light said, looking at them for answers.

"It is for our safety as much as it is for your own," Luna said. "If the exact nature of Twilight's Power became known for example, then anyone with the right alchemic setup, funds and patience could craft a weapon that could harm her, if not outright _kill_ her - though another Power would have to be involved in some way for that to happen - with Twilight having very little means to protect herself. A pure magic devoid blade could pierce any shield she might throw up as a natural reflex, expecting it to save her. She is aware of this, and so has sworn to keep this information a secret; only other Powers and some family of certain Powers, such as Spike and Shining Armor, plus three trusted individuals - yourself, Tempest, along with Moondancer and Trixie - know the truth about it."

"There are more dangers and secrets that we will need you to keep," Celestia added. "I promise, we will tell you as much as we can, when we can."

"Is... is Flurry Heart a Power too?" Velvet asked, almost hesitantly.

"Not at this time," Luna said. "Though it would not surprise me if she were to inherit one some day, if Cadance's Name Dream was accurate..."

"For now, she is just an alicorn," Celestia said. "And as a normal alicorn, she will grow up, age slowly as alicorns do and..." she trailed off, the words too hard to say.

"And if she does not become a Power, then after a few millennia, she will eventually pass away," Pharynx said sadly. "It is something we also have to accept; that there is a strong possibility that we will outlive our children by many years and be the ones to put them to rest. Normal alicorns are not truly immortal, just one of the longer-lived species."

Velvet bowed. "Well..." Then she suddenly thought of something. "But... Cadance and Shining Armor-"

"He knew about this before he married her," Celestia said. "And he accepts it. He also accepts that while being attached to Cadance's Power which will give him more time with her, it will not grant him the same type of immortality she has nor will it grant him the promised paradise that awaits us loyal Powers upon our own deaths. Though I have no doubt that he has more than earned it just by virtue of being himself."

" _My_ chosen Adjuncts, on the other hoof, would be as immortal as myself," Luna said. "It comes of sharing the Mantle with them, making them the Captain or Captains of my Dream Guard - Dreams and Nightmares are both capable of doing so, because they often require an assistant or two to lead others in protecting the Dream realm - the larger population makes it a great deal harder for one individual to handle every dream in a single night, so the Creators long ago agreed they would be permitted to share their Mantles if needed. And before you ask, Death is the only other Power capable of creating Adjuncts, though their position does not allow immortality of the same stripe as mine - they only recruit those who are already dead."

"Is that something you're planning for Moondancer?" Velvet asked.

"Verily, if she chooses it," Luna said. "Herself and Trixie both, after I provide them all of the information they would need to make such a decision."

"And you're sure our son can't do the same with Cadance's Mantle," Night Light said, almost accusingly.

Luna nodded. "Regrettably, unless Life themselves chose to extend his lifespan to match his wife's, he will eventually pass on. And before you ask, one does not force Life to do _anything_ against their will. Only both of the original Creators working in tandem would have that kind of power, and they do not interfere in the mortal realm anymore."

The room fell silent for a few minutes, before Tempest finally spoke up.

"Can... can Powers still visit their loved ones in the afterlife, if they want to?" she asked. "Say, if Applejack wanted to visit her parents, could she drop in on Paradise for a bit and see their spirits, just to talk with them? Or vice versa, a spirit coming back to visit a Power?"

"That... is a bit of a complex answer," Celestia said. "Death only rarely permits the dead to visit the living, or the other way around. You see, our allotted place in Paradise _is_ our reward so I do not think Death would be so willing to reveal it just because one of us asked nicely enough. As for calling them out to the mortal realm... well, there are many forms that they could appear as, though with few being something ponies could accept and most forms would cause massive panic, unrest and potentially reveal far more of the world's truth than what we would be ready for. So it is rarely if ever done... and for alicorns, it is almost unheard of, unless the one making the request is ready to accompany them back."

All looked down for a minute, before Pharynx gave something of a smile. "Hey, what are you worried about?" he asked. "Ponies in general have long lifespans - way I hear it, Applejack's grandmother is well over a hundred, and still going strong when she feels like it. You two will still be around for Twilight for a good long while, even without a Power or Powers affecting your lifespans."

"He is correct as he is handsome," Luna said with a chirp. "When we say that alicorns are long-lived, we are talking about millennia before Flurry would begin to appear as my sister is now. Dragons have nearly the same lifespan - there are dragons alive and well today who were adults when Equestria was founded."

Celestia nodded. "We were nearly as old as Granny Smith is now before we got our Cutie Marks," she said. "But we looked much as Twilight did the day she ascended."

"Whoa." Tempest looked at them in surprise. "That's... impressive."

"I'll say," Night Light said, as he rolled things over in his mind, before he looked at the three Royals. "Regardless. Velvet and I will pass on one day, from old age if nothing else, but you'll still be there for Twilight and her friends, right?"

"Barring being killed, yes," Celestia said. "And that is _very_ hard to do, barring the actions of another Power or a Creator. Alicorns, both natural and ascended, do not die easily. When my sister said a non-magical blade could harm Twilight, it would need to be a lethal blow or the alicorn body could begin to repair itself. There is a good chance that it wouldn't even pierce her skin unless it had significant force behind it."

"And we are not at such a technologically advanced state that such weaponry can be crafted without drawing attention," Luna said. "Perhaps a ballista bolt fired could be enough but I doubt it."

"Then as long as she has people to watch over her after we're gone, that's all that matters," Velvet said.

And that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-19 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A few months later, Twilight was humming contentedly in her office as she finished up the latest stack of end-of-semester reports from her staff. Everything had gone smoothly as the students completed their first full year, and she was quite happy with the progress they'd all made. Even Garble had passed each of his classes, not _quite_ with flying colors, but when the final averages were ranked, he was still among the top 25 percent of students. She suspected his sister's influence was a big part of that.

Garble wasn't the only dragon who'd undergone positive changes. Torch was now Dragon Lord Emeritus, having watched with pride when his daughter Ember passed the Gauntlet of Fire and become the new Dragon Lord. Though she was not Lady of Fire yet, Torch had begun the process of teaching her what it meant, in preparation for her assuming the Role.

Twilight had also taken time to visit Seaquestria again and visit Queen Novo, King Leo and Queen Schuberta, with Lady Aputsiaq accompanying her. The windigo leader's interactions with the three had been... interesting, to say the least, as had the lessons the five of them had held together. But all had ended well, and Lady Aputsiaq was now back in the Crystal Empire, still working diligently on improving her peoples' situation, while Cadance and Shining Armor worked to mediate between she and the Yaks when she had finally presented them with a request for the return of the windigos' ancestral homelands. Negotiations were still ongoing.

Twilight had also received word from Swift-Pad and Maxilla that their pups, born just days after Flurry Heart, were doing well; she was looking forward to getting to see them once they were old enough to travel, probably another month or two from now.

Finally, as she filed the last of her papers, Twilight rose from her desk and headed for the door.

Just then, Spike burst in. "Twilight! Urgent letter from Canterlot!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she figured out what this must mean, and quickly accepted the scroll from him. Unfurling it, she read the few words inside, and nodded happily, before pulling another parchment and quill from the desk and jotting a quick note to be sent to the Mayor, letting her know where Twilight was going and why this time. As she wrote, she looked at her son with a smile. "Spike? Fire up the skimmer. It's time."

* * *

Word had quickly spread throughout Canterlot that Luna had finally gone into labour and a massive crowd had gathered before Canterlot Castle with rows of Royal Guards and White Changelings holding back a wide line. Most were focused on keeping the crowd back while some looked nervously towards the castle for word on the royal's birth.

Above them all, a skimmer sped towards the castle's airdock flanked by the fastest fliers as protection and security. Twilight hopped out before Spike had even begun to land, gliding down to the floor and taking off before anyone could have offered her anything.

Moving down the corridors at speeds she hadn't believed herself capable of moving, Twilight spotted Celestia's pacing form, devoid of her usual attire and calm demeanor. "Twilight, thank goodness," Celestia said as she started towards her. "Come, they need your help now."

"Right," she nodded her head as her heart thudded in her chest as they entered the room. Twilight's eyes were instantly drawn towards Luna, who was already in the proper placement to ease her birth with doctors surrounding her, and then to Pharynx whose horns were glowing while he was holding Luna's hoof. Blinking, Twilight could see a shimmering portal around Luna but it was weak.

"Thank the Eternal Swarm you're here," the changeling said through clenched teeth, either from concentrating on the spell he was casting or Luna squeezing his hoof or some combination. "I need your help to make this portal bigger."

"What kind of port-" Twilight began to ask only to be cut off by Luna swearing in a language she didn't recognize and Pharynx to buzz his wings as _he_ began to curse as Luna squeezed harder.

_One to the Dream Realm, Twilight_ Magic said in her head, the spell already forming in her mind. _There's no time to waste; Luna needs to be in there now._

Twilight closed her eyes as she began to focus on the spell, levitating in the air as she began to focus on this crucial moment.

* * *

The crowd outside gasped loudly as a massive rip in the sky opened wide, bisecting the castle. There were concerned mutterings as they began to push against the Guards and Changelings protecting the castle when Celestia appeared on a balcony.

"My dear ponies, worry not, for all is well," she said to the gathered citizens below. "Twilight has merely performed a spell that will help ease my sister's labour. There is no danger present to any of you."

"What kind of spell?" one reporter called out.

"Something associated with my sister's unique talents, and that is all I will say for now," Celestia replied as she raised her eyes to the rift to observe a range of awe-inspiring images leaping and dancing in the sky, images she knew were born from dreams - a couple holding a foal, a parent watching their child playing on some turntables, an Earth Pony stallion wearing a cape and soaring through the sky on what looked like a golden cloud, a giant pegasus and a unicorn foal sharing a building-sized muffin, a pair of unicorn foals whom she vaguely recognized as a young Starlight and Sunburst assembling a tower out of books, and many others.

Though she had to duck her head and blush when she saw another image, looking vaguely like a pony and a yak embracing and their lips pressed against one another.

It was nearing the height of the night when the portal suddenly vanished and all drew unnaturally quiet as they sensed that a great moment was upon them. Walking onto the balcony was an elderly-looking stallion who had the greatest smile on his face, with his horn glowing before a beam of light arched into the sky, flashing bright blue.

"Princess Luna has been blessed with a healthy colt," he shouted to the roaring crowd who began to shoot their own bolts of magic into the air to celebrate while hooves pounded the ground in jubilation.

Word spread quickly throughout the city as more flashes of blue exploded into the sky signaling the birth of the prince, with bells beginning to ring out throughout the mountain city and across the kingdom as fliers began to spread the news as fast as they could, with celebrations erupting to match the end of the war a few years ago. In the Packlands, with the aid of their long distance communication devices, they were already howling out to the new heir to their beloved moon and Grace. The crystal ponies poured their adoration for their Empress's aunt having a healthy birth into the Crystal Heart, causing it shine a near blinding glow. In Seaquestria, the seaponies began singing a new song, with no words but only a tone of sheer jubilation, while in Aquastria, the merlions raised their heads and roared in delight. And other nations too shared their expressions of happiness as the news came in.

All of this was nothing to match the overflowing joy and delight that Luna had as she held her foal close to her chest, allowing him to suckle for his first meal.

"A truly more perfect being, I have never seen," she said as she nuzzled her foal, kissing his horn and head. "Truly, he is the peak of perfection, is he not Pharynx?"

Pharynx nodded his head, nuzzling his son and breathing lightly on his gossamer wings with the foal whining slightly as he turned around to lick Pharynx's nose.

"He is magnificent," Moondancer agreed from where she and Trixie had joined them, the two having been on their way back already after Luna sent out the call to them earlier that week.

"A new constellation shall be created in his honour," Luna said with a great smile on her face as she studied her child's face. "Though sister, dear sister?" she asked as she managed to turn her head away from her son, though she kept her hoof over him.

"Yes Luna?" Celestia said with her own tears of joy running down her face, clearly longing to hold her nephew on her hooves and bestow the bottomless love she already had for him.

"The noise outside, what is the cause?" she asked, turning back to her child.

"You and your child," Celestia chuckled as she nuzzled her sister before looking downwards at her nephew's wide eyes, a beautiful vibrant green, as he stared back at her in awe. "All came to hope you both would be well, and are delighted to find that you are." She held out her wing towards the window. "All are celebrating in honour of you and your foal, all because they hold you as dearly as I do."

Luna began to cry again, holding her precious foal close to her chest. "Truly you jest; 'tis not nice to play with my emotions as they are so raw."

"Silly Lus," Pharynx nuzzling her again before placing a kiss on her cheek. "They love you almost as much as I do. You don't need to be a changeling to see it, my love."

Luna rose to her hooves, and with Pharynx holding his colt in arms with the foal yawning and burying his snout into his chitin, approached the balcony.

The crowd quieted as the family showed themselves, and as Luna held up her foal.

"Citizens of Equestria, and the world," she announced. "We are pleased to present unto you, the newest member of the Royal Family... Prince Regulus Asterion!"

Cheers broke out anew at this, and Luna and Pharynx smiled.

* * *

It was a good several hours before everyone was able to finally get to sleep for the night, and thus a later morning than usual (though Celestia had managed to get the sun going on its path at the proper time before even she fell back into slumber).

Finally though, everyone was gathered in the dining room, including Twilight's fellow Elements, whom Celestia had sent another skimmer down to bring up the day before after Twilight's arrival at the castle.

"Congratulations," Applejack told the happy parents. "And hello, little guy," she told the small prince who was looking around curiously.

"Thank you," Luna replied, with Pharynx seconding her.

"My bro's going to be steamed he missed the big moment, but he should be here this afternoon," he said. "Tagma can't wait to meet her cousin."

"And my dear sister Metanotum has already crafted gifts a plenty for my precious little foal," Luna smiled, nuzzling her colt happily with Regulus Asterion chirping and buzzing his wings. 

Everyone around the table smiled at the sight, and Pinkie sighed happily.

"He's gonna be as energetic as little Pound Cake," she said. "And as magical as Pumpkin Cake!"

"And changing shapes as befitting a changeling," Thorax said, turning around the corner with a wide smile on his face. "I am sorry for not getting here faster but I was halfway across the country when we heard the news."

"It's no problem, little bro," Pharynx told him. "Come on in, meet your new nephew."

Thorax did, and leaned down, laughing happily when the little prince reached up and curiously grasped his uncle's snout between his hooves before he tried to pull the snout into his mouth. Thorax bit back a snort as not to startle the newborn, looking up at his brother. "This takes me back," he said.

"Tagma did it too, huh?" Pharynx asked.

"Exactly." Thorax said. "And you too, in case you forgot, though there was more hitting then."

At the looks he was getting, he did his best to shrug. "Life in our hive was rough, and I was the closest we had to a pacifist."

"And I admit I was tough on him," Pharynx said, picking up his son. "I didn't want others to walk over him so I tried to make him stronger. Didn't work out exactly as I had thought it would, though he finally managed to stand up to me a year or so ago." He beamed. "Made me so proud."

Thorax blushed.

" _Stallions_ ," Luna said with a scoff, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Survival instinct," Pharynx shot back, though he was careful not to speak too loudly, so as not to upset his son. "I was already proud of him for standing up to our former Queen, but standing up to her and standing up to _me_ are two different things."

"Um..." Thorax looked a little hesitant. "Speaking of, she hasn't been causing any trouble for anyone, has she?"

"Not a word," Celestia told him. "She's behaved herself, with no negative reports from any of the guards watching over her."

"Good."

"Though Cozy, on the other hoof," Celestia frowned. "She has been speaking to lawyers about getting herself released. The most da-" she stopped herself, and ignoring the icy glare of her sister at her choice of words. "The strongest part of her defense is that she hadn't committed any crime warranting her current imprisonment and her only crimes that can be proven are fraud and identity falsification. We do have our lawyers working to argue that she was plotting treason against our crown and others, but it's slow going."

"Do you think she will win her case?" Twilight asked with narrow eyes before looking over at Regulus who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "What-

"It's okay, it's okay," Pharynx said, rocking his son while his horns glowed. "Twilight," he hissed while Luna came by his side to nuzzle her son to try and calm him. "Keep your anger under control, he can't handle it yet."

Twilight looked stricken. "Pharynx, I'm sorry," she said. "Here, let me try something..."

Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and smiled to herself.

Regulus suddenly perked up, and looked much happier, before letting out a giggle.

"What did you just _do_?" Thorax asked, glancing between the two of them.

"I focused on a memory that made me happier," Twilight told him. "From when I was little."

"That would do it," Pharynx agreed. "And thanks. Just... try not to let this happen again, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Twilight promised.

"So, that aside," Moondancer suddenly spoke up. "Twilight, have you done anything exciting back in Ponyville lately?"

Twilight's eyes lit up, prompting multiple ear-twitches from the three changelings in the room as they felt even more happiness from her. "Well, now that Starlight and Sunburst are settled into their new home, Sunburst was feeling a little restless... so he and I went out antiquing a few days ago!"

"Really?" Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Find anything interesting?"

"A couple of things," Twilight said. "Sunburst got one of those blind buys - a sealed barrel with assorted stuff in it. He's hoping he'll find some good books inside once he gets it open."

"Why am I not surprised," Moondancer said with a chuckle.

Twilight nodded. "Starlight isn't quite as into that kind of thing as he and I are, but she knows I do like it, so she invited me to spend the day with him."

"How are they doing?" Velvet asked from her own seat.

"They aren't _quite_ engaged, but they're close to it," Twilight told her. "I figure we'll be getting an official notice by the time the new school year starts."

Velvet nodded approvingly. "They _will_ need to inform their parents first, though, and I can tell the two aren't so keen on that just yet."

Twilight nodded. "I kind of got the impression that they don't talk to their families much. Let's just say that they mean well, but... Starlight's dad is one of those types who genuinely loves his child, but can't seem to see she's grown up, since he was so busy with other stuff when she _was_ growing up. And Sunburst's mom isn't much better, but in a different way."

"I'm glad to hear they're doing better," Celestia said. "And Sunburst is getting out and socializing more?"

Twilight nodded. "I've been thinking about having him lecture at the school for a few classes, about what he's learned about magic and friendship," she said. "He talks with some of the teachers there already about their culture lessons, because he finds their subjects fascinating. So does Starlight."

"How is your school doing?" Luna asked as she accepted her son back from his father.

"Really well," Twilight said, smiling. "We just finished our first year, the students are on summer break now, and all of them plan to come back in the fall."

"How was the grading curve if you don't mind me asking?" Celestia said.

"Everyone's done really well," Twilight replied. "Now, one of the students I was most concerned about was Garble, but he's doing _much_ better - he's put in a lot of effort to improve himself as a person, and... well, according to his teachers, the only reason he had to be marked down a few times was because his penmanship needed work and they had a hard time reading it. But other than that, the work itself was really good, and Torch and Ember have both written back to say they're glad with his progress, both in class and with the counseling he's been getting."

"So is there a chance he might be allowed to go back home?" Spike asked.

"If he keeps it up, then yes, they'll probably accept him back after he graduates," Twilight told her son. "It'll be another two or three years before that happens, but I think it's likely."

"That is _very_ good news," Celestia said.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed from her own seat.

Twilight nodded. "And we're already making arrangements for next year's incoming class. The results that have been coming in are very impressive."

"You should tell them the other news, Twi," Rainbow Dash said.

Celestia looked at her curiously. "What news is that?" she asked.

Twilight ducked her head. "Well, as many people are applying... we might end up having to open a second campus somewhere in a few years. And I know some of my students are already saying that if I do, they want to teach there."

"That's wonderful Twilight. I'm so proud!" Velvet smiled at her with Regulus burbling happily at the love in the air, his horn glowing the same blue as his mother's aura.

"Me too," Night Light added.

Twilight blushed. "Thank you," she said. "This... it makes me so happy, to see the difference I'm making with them. This is what I've _dreamed_ about, ever since I became Princess Celestia's student: to teach, and share what I've learned with others." Her ears flicked. "Of course, I wasn't exactly planning on this specific curriculum back then, but I do love my work at the school, and seeing all their happy faces as they learn. And that is what's important - that they have fun and enjoy what they're doing, because it encourages them to do better."

"I know exactly how you feel," Celestia told her. "I opened my school for much the same reason, to encourage the young ones. And I too love watching them be happy as they learn."

"I wish we'd had teachers like the both of you back at the hive in the old days," Thorax said wistfully. "But, we're doing so much better now." Then he looked at Twilight. "Speaking of hives, how are Scolopidia and her hive doing in Ponyville?"

"They're doing great," Twilight said. "She's sitting in on some of our classes, actually, from time to time. And some of Cheerilee's classes, just to check out the differences. Aside from that, some of the younglings - and even a few of the adults - are among the ones who're looking to join the school for next year." She frowned. "The only issue we've had with any of them is, Bon-Bon's been grumbling about having to hire more help for her shop and not having nearly enough time with her wife because of them. Apparently Scolopidia and her hive buy so much of their stock, she runs out practically every other day and has to constantly make more just to keep up with the demand!"

"She does have quite the sweet tooth," Pharynx admitted, before he got a mischievous look on his face. "And are we to expect her to lay any of _her_ eggs?" he asked while smirking at Thorax who simply sighed into his hoof.

"Dear Pharynx, a lady never kisses and tells!" Rarity said primly. "Although I have noticed Vinyl giggling a lot more if the subject is brought up..."

"And so does Octavia." Pinkie said, waggling her eyebrows with a big grin. "I think she's looking forward to being a mommy."

"It is a wonderful thing," Luna said, holding her foal close to herself.

Velvet nodded in agreement with Twilight smiling at Spike.

Rainbow Dash looked as if she wanted to ask something, but after taking a look at Prince Regulus, she clamped her mouth shut, prompting a few raised eyebrows in her direction.

"So, um, no offense intended," Applejack suddenly asked, drawing everyone's attention away to her. "But, is there a reason the little guy's got a pony-style name instead of a changeling one, or both?"

"We're still working on that, actually," Pharynx said. "He'll have a changeling-style name too, when he's a little older."

Applejack nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"What about his connection to the dream realm?" Moondancer asked. "Or is it too soon to know?"

The two partners shared a look before Luna sighed, rubbing Regulus's back. "It seems, by his birth, that he will have a greater connection to there than here, though it is too early to tell."

"And speaking of dreams, I need to go lay down and have some of my own," Luna said as she rose. "Ladies, gentlecolts and gentledrake, I will see you all this evening."

Carrying her son and with Pharynx following after them, she trotted out of the room.

"Cute kid," Rainbow Dash remarked when they'd all left. "What do you think, Fluttershy?"

No response.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning to her friend, and gasping when she saw Fluttershy appeared to be frozen stiff.

"I got this, Dashie," Pinkie said before she ducked out of the room for a second. Then she was back, and lunged at Fluttershy, snout-first.

"Eeeeeep!" Fluttershy jumped out of her seat, rubbing her ear before she sat back down, giving Pinkie a look. "That was _cold_!"

"Trixie fully sympathizes," Trixie said to her.

Pinkie nodded. "But it worked! So, what's up?"

Fluttershy almost froze again, before she looked around, barely restraining the look of delight on her face. "The new prince... is so... absolutely... _adorable!_ "

Everyone relaxed and nodded in agreement. "The first of many nephews and nieces I hope to spoil rotten," Celestia said with a content smile on her face.

"If I don't get there first," Thorax told her with a wry look.

"We'll see, my friend," Celestia said with a giggle. "We'll see."

"And don't forget _you_ can add to the horde," Velvet said causing Celestia to blush a brilliant red. Only Twilight saw her face droop a little as she turned away.

* * *

Breakfast finished soon after that, and Celestia went to handle Day Court with Thorax by her side, while some of the others went to different parts of the castle.

Twilight was poking around in the library when she heard hoofsteps behind her, and then a voice asked, "Twilight? Can we talk?"

Twilight looked over and smiled. "Sure, Trixie. What's up?"

The other mare blushed. "Well, Moondancer and I have been talking, and... I want to try something."

Twilight looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"This." Trixie grasped Twilight's head and pressed her lips against the alicorn's.

For a moment, Twilight's eyes widened, and then she relaxed and pulled Trixie in close, returning the kiss.

When the two finally broke apart, Trixie's own eyes were wide. "Wow..."

"Yeah." Twilight looked at her. "That was..."

"That was Trixie confirming what she wanted to know," Trixie said. "She - _I_ do feel a connection between us, just as I do with Moondancer."

She leaned in and rested her head on Twilight's shoulder. "Moondancer still loves you, Twilight, just as much as she loves me. And she wanted to know if I could really, truly feel the same way about you as I do about her."

"And you do," Twilight said, wrapping a leg around her.

"I do," Trixie confirmed. "So, do you want to give this a try? All three of us?"

Twilight smiled. "Absolutely, Trixie." Then her head fell. "But... what about..."

"Your extras?" Trixie asked. "That won't be a problem."

"When we became leaders of the Dream Guard, Trixie and I received enough of Dreams' Mantle that we also received a full Power's immortality as it will be from both Luna _and_ Pharynx," Moondancer said as she appeared behind them. She blushed. "Most of the Dream Guard won't have that benefit as some will work with Luna and others will be like Pharynx."

"Think of it as the Solar and Lunar Guards, but only Dream and Nightmare Guards," Trixie said with a smile with Moondancer nodding her head.

"Luna insisted on making us full Adjuncts with all the benefits thereof, knowing how we felt about you from our own dreams."

Twilight nodded, and reached out a hoof, inviting Moondancer to come in close. "That's great," she whispered.

Then she felt Moondancer's lips against her own, and happily kissed back. After a moment, Trixie's joined them, and the three held close for a while.

Finally, when they separated, Twilight smiled again. "I love you," she said. "Both of you."

"We love you too," Trixie told her.

Then the three kissed again... while in the corridor outside, two older mares snuck away, beaming happily.

* * *

"Well well, our daughter found herself some new friends," Velvet said.

"I am very happy for them," Celestia said before Velvet gave her a pointed look. "Wha-"

"Just because your first love didn't work out doesn't mean you need to give up on finding someone to _be_ with, Tia," Velvet said, placing a hoof on her arm. "You can open your heart again."

Celestia looked down. "Except I haven't found anyone else who liked me for _me_ ," she said. "So few out there see beyond what I am and what I can do to the person I am inside... like he did."

Velvet gave her a fond look. "There is always hope," she said. "You'll find someone, I know."

Celestia shook her head. "Unless a miracle happens and our worlds can reconnect safely, I just don't know," she said. "I have my family, Velvet. Luna, Pharynx, Twilight, Cadance, Sunset, and all of their extended families. For now, that is enough."

Velvet rubbed her head against Celestia's own. "Miracles can happen, Tia," she said. "You'll see."

As the two walked down the hallway, there was a faint sound from above them, and Celestia's ear twitched as she almost _heard_ a smile somewhere.

_**Where** is that coming from?_ she wondered briefly, before she turned her attention back to Velvet, and what her friend was saying.

* * *

Later that day, in a house in Ponyville, a unicorn looked up from his book, a wild look on his face before he hurried down the hall with it.

"Starlight!"

"Hmm?" Starlight looked up from her own book as Sunburst came into the room, looking _very_ excited. "What is it?"

"Big news," Sunburst told her. "You remember that barrel I brought home?"

"Well, yeah," Starlight said. "What was in it?"

"A lot of stuff," Sunburst said. "But the biggest thing? It was this journal." He held it up. "By Starswirl the Bearded himself! I've been translating it from Olde Ponish into modern, and I haven't finished. But what I _did_ find, the last entry it contains... this is _huge_! We need to tell Twilight and the other princesses, right away!"

Starlight sat up. "I'll write her," she said. "You remember where we put that dragonfire candle she gave us?"

"Of course! I'll be right back."

When he'd gone, Starlight's horn lit up, and she brought a scroll and quill over to herself, before she began writing.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Sunburst has just come to me with important information. Apparently that blind barrel he bought when he was out with you a few days ago contained a journal by Starswirl the Bearded, and he's been translating it. He hasn't told me what he's read, but he says you and the others need to know what's in it, right away. How soon can we meet?_

_Yours,_

_Starlight Glimmer_

Rolling it up and tying it up, she waited for Sunburst to get back. Soon, he had, and the two burned the scroll, seeing it fly away towards Canterlot.

It was just a few minutes later that an answering scroll popped out of the candle.

_Dear Starlight and Sunburst,_

_Spike and I are on our way. Have your things ready, we'll be landing our skimmer in front of your door as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

The two unicorns nodded, then went to pack.

* * *

It was less than an hour later when everyone was gathered in the throne room, including a sleepily blinking Luna with little Regulus on her back, listening to Sunburst read the final journal entry.

" _The best elements within us can spread light and virtue, and I know ponies who represent them all – strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, and sorcery._ " he read. " _Myself and these Pillars of Equestria were gathered together by another to maintain and share the light of these powerful ideals. But we soon came to believe the pony who brought us together only wanted that power for himself. Cast out and alone, this power-mad pony turned to darkness to satisfy his thirst. Transformed into a Pony of Shadows, he returned for revenge – to extinguish the Pillars' light and rob the world of hope. To stop him, the Pillars and I must make a grave sacrifice. But we shall leave behind a seed in hopes that one day it will grow into a force to stand against the darkness for all time. We must now face the fiend with the only plan we have... I only hope it will be enough._ "

Closing the book, Sunburst looked up. "So that's it. The end of the journal, and Starswirl's final words before he vanished."

"Strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, and sorcery," Celestia repeated. "They almost sound like precursors to the Elements of Harmony, but that can't be."

"Maybe they found out about the real thing and were inspired by it?" Applejack suggested.

"Maybe," Luna said. "Girls... and Spike, and Sunburst. This is the first clue we've received to what became of our old teacher since he vanished. If you can find out more, and maybe discover his fate..."

"We'll get right on it," Twilight told her. "All of us."

"Together," Moondancer said as she stood by Twilight's side, Trixie with her.

Twilight nodded. "Together. But first..." She looked at Celestia. "Can we have a moment?"

Celestia nodded, and in an instant she and Twilight teleported away.

When they reappeared in Celestia's office, Twilight immediately began casting spells, and Celestia joined her. When they were done, Twilight began to speak.

"Magic talked to me about this, several months ago," she said. "She told me he was still alive, but not how."

Celestia nodded. "I know," she said. "Or at least, my sister and I know that Death did not claim he and his allies. We do not know any more than that, though I am fairly certain I know of whom he spoke when he referred to himself and five others as the Pillars of Equestria." She began reciting the names, and when she was done, Twilight's eyes were wide.

"Thank you, so much," she said. "That'll help a lot."

Celestia smiled. "Twilight, you have already achieved so much," she said. "I believe you can do this too."

Twilight nodded, and then the two teleported back to the throne room, to see everyone looking at them before Twilight stepped away from her teacher.

"Let's get to work," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-21 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Trixie must admit," Trixie said as she looked at the book she was studying. "She is creeped out by the thought of meeting a Pony of Shadows."

"Well, at least it isn't a piece of Nightmare Moon like the legends claimed," Rainbow Dash said from her own spot as she tried to focus on a different book, though from the way she was constantly twitching and flicking her wings, she wasn't having much success. "From what Starswirl's saying, apparently it happened before she ever existed."

"True. Trixie - _I_ am still creeped out though." Trixie shivered, before she turned back to studying her book.

The entire group had gathered in a private area of Canterlot Castle's library soon after the big reveal, where the twelve of them were hard at work on researching the six ponies Celestia had named, along with the information in Starswirl's journal. Twilight in particular was trying to figure out where this final showdown had actually taken place, but work was slow-going though, and even Sunburst had to admit that he'd had a tough time deciphering parts of the journal.

"I don't blame you," Spike had muttered when he'd seen it. "I think one of Fluttershy's chickens could write clearer than this!"

His remark had brought on a lot of laughs, before they'd thrown themselves into their work. That had been a few hours before though, and as late as it was, some of them were getting tired.

Finally, Moondancer sighed as she looked up from her own book. "I hate to say it, but Trixie and I need to duck out for a bit," she said. "Dream Guard work."

Twilight nodded. "It's okay," she said. "We'll see you in the morning then." She gave each of the two a hug. "I'm going to keep going for a little while longer."

"Just make sure you get some sleep of your own, okay?" Moondancer smiled as she hugged Twilight back.

"I will," Twilight promised.

When the two had left, she went back to studying the journal. "Spike was right," she muttered. "His hornwriting is terrible."

"No kidding," Tempest remarked as she peered over Twilight's shoulder. "How did he even understand it himself?"

"Very carefully, I imagine," Starlight said as she walked over. "I- hmm..."

"Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"It's bad, but I've seen worse," Starlight said. "Let's see... _Hearg sylfum se Ponhenge_. What's that?"

"The Temple of Ponhenge!" Twilight looked at her in astonishment. "What else does it say?"

"Toward dol grimlic of Fola Firgenbeorg," Starlight read. "User endemest scield."

"At the base of Foal Mountain, our last stand," Sunburst breathed. "That's it!"

Twilight looked around at her friends who were still there. "Well, it looks like we have our heading." She looked down at Spike. "Spike? Can you make sure we have a skimmer ready at dawn?"

Spike gave her a thumbs-up. "Sure thing!"

"Then let's get some shut-eye. We leave first thing in the morning!" Twilight grinned, and everyone else nodded in approval.

* * *

About ten hours later, after a sound night's sleep and a quick breakfast, eleven ponies and one dragon boarded the same larger airskimmer that they'd used for their trip to Laronda and headed out.

"Foal Mountain isn't that far away, comparatively speaking," Twilight was explaining. "Fillydelphia is on the far side of it."

"Yeah, but it's near Hollow Shades," Rainbow Dash contributed. "That place is creepy."

"Creepiness aside, hopefully we'll be able to get some answers," Applejack said. "And Ah have the feelin' this ain't gonna be the only place we have to stop before this is all over."

There was a round of nods.

"It's gonna be so exciting when we meet all of them!" Pinkie squeed from her own seat. "Especially Somnambula. She was _awesome_!"

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "Personally, I like Flash Magnus better. He never turned his back on his teammates, no matter the danger."

"I always preferred Mistmane," Rarity said. "She was so selfless and heartfelt, it really changed her friend Sable Spirit for the better."

Applejack chuckled. "Rockhoof for me," she said. "Apple Bloom loves to hear his story."

Fluttershy ducked her head shyly. "Um, I read Mage Meadowbrook's story, when we were researching," she said. "She seemed really nice."

"And of course we know how much Twilight hero-worships Starswirl," Spike said as he focused on the controls.

"I think _most_ unicorns who were studying at Princess Celestia's school hero-worshipped Starswirl," Moondancer commented. "Even me, to some extent."

"Trixie must confess, she's a bigger fan of Hoofdini," Trixie said from her own seat. "But she understands why Twilight likes Starswirl."

Twilight nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to ask him about some of his work," she said. "Even if he is a little cranky when we meet him."

Sunburst nodded in agreement, then noticed Starlight looking over the journal and carefully transcribing parts of it onto another scroll. "Starlight?"

"My hornwriting's not perfect, but it's better than his," Starlight said as she focused. "Maybe, if I copy it over, you guys can have an easier time of reading it." She hoofed one paper over to Sunburst, who scanned over it and nodded.

"That is better," he said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Starlight told him.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Tempest suddenly asked. "I mean, this whole battle happened over a thousand years ago. What kind of evidence would be left?"

"You'd be surprised at how durable magic artifacts can be," Twilight told her. "And some non-magical ones. The Castle of the Two Sisters is still standing, and it's over a thousand years old... and all the books they had there were still intact too!"

"Including one that should have been thrown in a volcano rather than just locked away," Rarity said with a huff. "We... had a slight incident with one dark magic spellbook I discovered there, without _knowing_ it was dark magic, while you were away, darling. Thankfully, Princess Celestia noticed what was happening and stepped in before it could cause too much trouble."

"Oh, the Inspiration Manifestation spell?" Twilight flicked her ears. "She wrote me about that. She said at least your creations were mostly harmless, compared to what some other ponies would have done with it."

Rarity looked embarrassed. "Still, the fact that I let myself fall under its influence in the first place..."

Trixie reached over and patted her shoulder. "So long as you did not attempt to enslave others and control their minds, I can safely say, you have done far less damage than I did under those kinds of influences," she said.

Rarity blushed. "Well... there is that," she admitted.

Talk soon turned to other subjects, and about an hour later, they'd landed at the base of the mountain and begun looking around. Soon, they found what they were looking for: a large circular clearing covered in a flat, circular stone, with a strange well-like spot in the center and a set of six boulders around the edges, with stone slabs behind them.

"This place is a mess," Tempest muttered as she pushed one vine out of the way. "If it weren't for the risk involved in hanging around this area, I almost wish I'd let Grubber come along. He'd do a good job of clearing some of this stuff."

"Mess or no mess, the runes here are incredible," Sunburst remarked as he studied the markings on one of the large slabs. "Have you ever seen anything like them, Twilight?"

"No," Twilight admitted, setting Starswirl's journal down on another rock. "This is-"

Then she cut herself off as she saw the book begin to glow, and flip open. A moment later, an image of Starswirl sprung up from it, and then five others from the larger rocks that made up the edges of Ponhenge.

"The Pillars..." someone whispered.

The hologram of Starswirl lowered his horn and fired a beam from it, causing a black sphere to arise from the well in the middle, before reshaping itself into a massive shadowy figure with glowing white eyes, causing Trixie to shiver.

" _You summon me at your peril, Starswirl! Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago!_ " the hologram declared. Rearing back, it roared, and released shadowy vines from itself, wrapping them around each of the Pillars.

Starswirl grimaced, before his horn glowed and severed the vines. The Pony of Shadows, however, only laughed. " _Drawing me here will only make me stronger. You will never defeat me!_ "

Starswirl shook his head. " _We did not come here to defeat you,_ " he said. A holographic journal rose up behind him, and lit up, releasing a beam of light. One by one, the other Pillars also held up items, the beams of light traveling between them until they'd formed a hexagon around the edges of the clearing.

" _What are you doing?_ " the Pony of Shadows demanded.

" _We came,_ " Starswirl declared, " _To contain you!_ "

Then all seven of them began to rise into the air, the Pony of Shadows screaming in shock before there was a brilliant flash of light.

And then, the Pillars and their enemy were gone.

Only six holographic objects remained, each falling to the ground and blinking out, before only Starswirl's journal remained and closed itself.

"That was... unexpected," Moondancer said, still clearly startled by all they'd seen.

"Yeah," Sunburst agreed. "But I think I know what happened. Whatever they did to imprison the Pony of Shadows, it was a powerful magic, and it left an impression on this place. So when we brought one of the original artifacts they used for the spell, it let us see what happened!"

"You're right," Twilight agreed. "Starswirl and the rest of the Pillars sacrificed themselves to save Equestria. I guess their spell was different from what the Elements of Harmony did when they were used to defeat Nightmare Moon, or Discord..."

"But what _exactly_ did they do?" Starlight asked.

Tempest looked around. "They said they were going to contain him," she said. "My guess? They trapped him in some kind of other dimension, and themselves with him."

"Contained?" Twilight repeated. "Then... they could be released!" She looked excited.

"And the Pony of Shadows with them," Trixie said nervously. "Unless you have some way to get rid of his powers when he comes back too?"

"We might just be able to," Applejack said slowly. "The six of us together..."

"But... how do we release them?" Rarity asked. "It can't be as easy as simply reproducing and reversing their spell, can it?"

"We use their artifacts," Rainbow Dash said, drawing everyone's attention. "I've seen it before, in the Daring Do novels - there was this place called the Temple of the Great Crossing, and the ponies who built it had sealed it up with special symbols of power for each of them. Only those keys could unlock it again, so she could get in and get the treasure inside that she needed to beat some other monster and stop it from destroying the town it was hidden under. I'd bet almost anything that we need to do the same thing here, using the items they had when they were sealing up the Pony of Shadows."

"So it looks like we've got a fetch quest on our hands," Spike said from next to Twilight. "Neat!"

Twilight nodded. "We need to get back to Canterlot... and probably Ponyville too. We're going to need to do some more research and get supplies for this."

Scooping up the journal, she led them back to the skimmer, and the group was soon on its way again.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten back, the group had formulated a plan, based on the most likely places for the five items they needed. Applejack had agreed to go to Rockhoof's home island in order to try and find his shovel, while Rarity would visit Mistmane's village to retrieve her flower. Fluttershy would go to the Hayseed Swamp in order to recover Meadowbrook's mask, while Pinkie would go to the village of Somnambula, where they believed its namesake's blindfold could be found.

"That just leaves Flash Magnus's shield, and I'm not sure where to begin looking for it," Twilight admitted. "Rainbow Dash, I think this one should be yours, once I do some more research and hopefully figure out where it might be."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Anything the rest of us can do?" Starlight asked.

"Starlight, you can keep transcribing the journal so Sunburst and I can read and translate it," Twilight said. "Moondancer, Trixie, you can help us research more. Tempest..."

"I should probably go with one of the girls on their quest, just to make sure they stay safe," Tempest said. "If that's okay."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'd like some company, if you don't mind."

"What about me?" Spike asked from the pilot's seat.

"I'll need you to help me keep some of this information organized," Twilight told him. "And to send Celestia a quick message asking for a few more pilots, so everyone can get where they're going as fast as they can."

"All right."

* * *

It took them another hour or two, but by early afternoon, four airskimmers were on their way to different parts of Equestria, and Twilight and most of her immediate team were hard at work in the library. Two others, however, were running an errand for her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Rainbow Dash," Spike told the prismatic mare as the two walked along.

"Hey, no problem," Rainbow Dash told him. "What are friends for?"

Spike chuckled. "Come on, we'd better get those books Twilight wanted from her office."

As the two headed into the school, they spotted a couple of the students still hanging around outside, and one of them waved. "Hey, Spike!"

"Hey, Smolder," Spike called back.

"What's up?" the other dragon asked.

"Gotta get some stuff from Twilight's office," Spike told her as she came over.

"Cool."

"So what's the big adventure this time?" Garble asked as he came up behind his sister, looking at Spike.

"Ah, gotta retrieve a couple of artifacts from around Equestria," Rainbow Dash said lightly. "Still trying to figure out where that shield went to before I can go pick it up."

"Shield?" Smolder blinked. "Didn't _you_ have a shield in your hoard back home, Gar-Gar?"

" _I said not to call me that in public,_ " he grumbled under his breath. "But... yeah, I think I did. Made a great surfboard on the lava flows."

Spike and Rainbow Dash traded glances, before Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back," she announced.

The three dragons watched her fly off, before Garble looked at Spike. "So, what's it for?"

"One of the keys to releasing six of Equestria's greatest heroes from a prison of their own making," Spike told him.

"Whoa."

"Yeah." Spike grinned.

Rainbow Dash came back a moment later, a book in hoof. "Is this what the shield looks like?" she asked as she flipped to a page.

Examining the illustration, Garble nodded. "That's it exactly," he said. "If you guys really need it, it's all yours."

"Thanks, Garble," Spike told him.

"No problem," the older dragon replied. "What are friends for?"

All of them smiled.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later that everyone had returned with the items they needed and exciting stories to tell, including Spike and Rainbow Dash arriving back from the Dragon Lands with the shield.

"Good thing Garble sent a note with us to say it was okay to take it," Rainbow Dash remarked as she presented the shield to Twilight. "I don't think his folks would have been too happy with us otherwise, even if Ember _did_ vouch for us."

Twilight nodded. "Smart thinking of him," she said proudly. "We've got everything we need now, including the new spell to release the Pillars and then re-confine the Pony of Shadows."

"And now that everyone's home, we go back to Ponhenge at dawn tomorrow," Moondancer added, Twilight nodding in approval.

"Rest up, everyone," she said. "It's going to be a big day."

* * *

The night passed, and after a few hours of flight, the team arrived at their destination.

"Here we go," Twilight said as she placed Starswirl's journal down on the same rock, the others setting their artifacts down as well. "Starlight, Sunburst, it's time. Everyone else, be ready."

Then she lit up her horn, and the trio cast the spell.

Starswirl's journal lit up, extending lines of light that connected to the shield, and extended from it to each of the other items in turn. Once again, the hexagon of magic formed, and the items lifted into the air, spinning before releasing six ponies.

"Quickly! Get them to safety!" Twilight called, seeing large rocks appear above the six.

There was no time for anyone to reply as they did what she said. Nor was there time for Twilight to say anymore, as she gestured to her friends to get into position, even as she heard Starswirl groan behind her, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"What... What has happened?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"There's no time to explain!" Twilight called. "Everyone ready?"

"Mm-hmm!" came the replies, as eight Powers began to glow and three other unicorns lit their horns.

Then there was an evil laugh as a black sphere appeared and tentacle-like extensions emerged from it, the sphere taking the shape of a monstrous pony.

" _Now!_ " Twilight called.

Light filled the clearing and encircled the Pony of Shadows.

"Come... on..." Twilight muttered.

"Ah-hah-hah-hah!" the monster laughed, before extending its wings and breaking the bindings. "Foolish ponies! Your pitiful attempt to contain me has _failed_!"

Twilight stared. "How..."

"The Pony of Shadows is no mere mortal," Starswirl said as he stepped forward. "It is a monster from the darkest pits of Equestria, the strongest of the Shadow Pony Sect made even stronger from its union with a mortal filled with hatred!"

"True," the Pony of Shadows acknowledged. "But you do indeed have power together, young ones. Not enough to defeat me yet... and once I free my people, you will _never_ have enough power to defeat us!"

His laughter grew, as he suddenly turned into a single bolt of dark magic, and shot into the sky.

"No..." Starswirl muttered, before he turned to Twilight. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I was _thinking_ that together, with the power of Harmony and more on our side, we could free all of _you_ and then trap him again!" Twilight shot back.

Starswirl's eyes widened. "Harmony?"

"And more," Moondancer said as she and Trixie walked up. "Six Bearers of Harmony, three unicorns with power and knowledge alike... and the two of us as well. Princess Luna's powers flow through Trixie and I, and Twilight was sure that together, we eleven could recapture him after we freed you."

Starswirl stared at her for a moment, before nodding slowly, the bells in his hat ringing softly. "You meant well, but it was not enough," he said. "Now that fiend is loose!"

"We'll stop him," Twilight promised. "Come on. Let's get back to Canterlot and start planning."

"And we've got over a thousand years' worth of history and changes to catch you guys up on," Spike added. "The skimmer's this way."

Starswirl looked at him in surprise, before he and the other Pillars nodded.

"Never expected to see a dragon among ponies," Flash Magnus noted as he walked alongside Rainbow Dash.

"That's part of the long story," she told him. "Word to the wise though? I wouldn't say anything bad about dragons around Twilight. She tends to take it personally if someone insults her son."

All six Pillars looked at her in astonishment, and then Starswirl shook his head, with a chiming sound followed shortly. "I see we do indeed have a lot to catch up on, if things have changed so a pony can call a dragon their _child_ ," he said.

A little while later, everyone had managed to squeeze into the airskimmer, which the Pillars were marvelling over.

"Amazing," Rockhoof remarked as he sat next to Applejack. "This is a vehicle unlike any I have ever seen! Who crafted it?"

"The minotaurs," Spike told him as he sat in the pilot's seat. "And this isn't even the biggest or best they've made. But it is one of the fastest and sturdiest we got to use during and after the war."

"War?" the burly stallion repeated. "Against whom?"

"The Storm King," Tempest said. "Over a year ago. He wanted to conquer the entire planet and steal the special magics of the alicorns and others. Luckily, Twilight here found out what he was up to, and the united armies of Equestria and several other nations defeated his army while she, Pharynx and I dealt with him personally."

"Pharynx is an odd name for a pony," Starswirl said with a frown.

"Oh, he's not a pony!" Pinkie chirped. "He's a changeling!"

Starswirl turned to her, eyes blazing. "A _what_?" he roared. "Those _monsters_ -"

"Were never all bad, and the worst of them has been de-powered, in more ways than one, and locked up," Twilight interrupted him. "The changelings are our allies now, along with the wolves, the ahuizotls, the dragons, the minotaurs, the yaks and many more."

Starswirl still glowered, but he sat back. "The world has much changed if that is indeed the case," he muttered.

"So, the Dragon Lord actually _likes_ Equestria now?" Flash Magnus asked. "That's weird. Back in our day, they just wanted to raid us all the time, it's part of why I was part of the Cloudsdale Royal Legion."

"Torch, the Dragon Lord Emeritus, is kind of a grouch, but he's okay," Spike said. "And it helps that we got to be friends with the wolves again before we went to meet him. He knew we were there for a friendly visit and not just invading his turf."

"That's good to know," Meadowbrook said from her place next to Fluttershy. "You said Emeritus; who is the new Dragon Lord?"

"His daughter, Ember," Twilight replied. "She just got the position a few months ago when she won the Gauntlet of Fire. And she was acting as their ambassador to Equestria even before that, so we know she'll do a good job."

"Aside from that," Rarity commented. "Going back to the changelings, they have actually changed for the better. Not only is Chrysalis no longer a threat, her people have discovered that they can share their love, rather than take it by force. They are no longer starving, and can live among us peacefully. In fact, two of the hives live in Equestria full-time now."

"There is also the fact that Luna's foal is half changeling," Fluttershy said.

"I- _foal_?" Starswirl looked startled. "She is a _mother?_ "

"Less than a week old," Pinkie confirmed. "Pharynx is his daddy!"

Starswirl still looked startled. "When last I saw her, she was barely into adolescence by her people's standards," he said. "But now she has a child... oh my."

"She's going to be thrilled to see you again," Trixie said. "Her and Princess Celestia both."

"And Princess Cadance should be excited to meet you for the first time," Applejack said. "Once she has time to get away from the Crystal Empire for a while." She suddenly winced. "Er, you'll have to promise not to freak out if a couple of her friends come with her though."

"Why not?" the stallion asked, stroking his moustache.

"Well... I'm sure you remember the sirens," Applejack said. "The ones you banished to another world."

Mistmane nodded. "They were terrorizing a village when one of its people, a unicorn named Stygian, came to get our help," she said. "We came together for the first time then." She looked at Applejack curiously. "How did you come to know of them?"

"Turns out, the magic there wasn't as gone as you thought," Moondancer said. "They were still able to feed a little, but eventually, Equestrian magic leaked over, and their leader came up with a plan to use it for herself. Princess Celestia went over and met others who could use the magic of Harmony, and together they defeated them again. And another friend of ours took away Adagio's powers for good. Then it turned out she'd actually enslaved the other two and was just using them as her pawns, so... one of them received her special magic, and they both came back to Equestria so Aria could learn how to use it responsibly and for its intended purpose - Cadance is her teacher now."

"Adagio is still over there though," Spike added. "Celestia and Luna's Others, and some other Others we met, are keeping an eye on her."

Starswirl sniffed. "They should never have been brought back," he said disdainfully. "Once a villain, always a villain."

Twilight stiffened, then turned to look at him, her eyes blazing. "I guess we shouldn't let you see Luna then," she said. "Seeing as how _she_ spent a thousand years as Equestria's enemy after being possessed by an evil spirit, until we were able to purge Umbrea from her."

"I..." Starswirl looked taken aback. "That is..."

"And that's not the only time we've saved someone from darkness," Rainbow Dash said, giving him a dirty look. "We - or Fluttershy, at least - managed to redeem _Discord_."

"And Twilight talked _me_ around when I was serving the Storm King, before I realized what a liar he was," Tempest added.

"She brought _me_ to my senses when I was leading an anti-Cutie Mark cult," Starlight admitted.

"She got me to give up the Alicorn Amulet when it was corrupting me," Trixie said.

"She made sure the Dragon Lord found out about this one dragon who wanted to smash phoenix eggs for fun, and set him on the road to changing his ways," Spike said.

"And we aren't saying _every_ villain is redeemable," Twilight admitted. "Tirek's back in Tartarus after a friend of mine and I... well, we got really, really mad at him for what he did. And the Storm King and Sombra are dead - there was no reasoning with them. But how can you be so sure the Pony of Shadows is beyond saving?"

"I..." Starswirl still looked taken aback. "All right, outside influences may be one thing," he admitted. "But Stygian _chose_ his path. He attempted to steal our artifacts and take away our powers for his own use, before we caught him and sent him away. He became the Pony of Shadows on his own, accepting that fiend into him when his first attempt to gain power failed. He cannot be saved!"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Twilight said. "I won't believe it until I'm sure there's no other way."

"Hmmph." Starswirl closed his eyes. "Mark my words," he said. "You'll see."

Twilight sighed.

"Um, but didn't you say he was part of the Shadow Pony Sect, before merging with a mortal?" Fluttershy asked. "Doesn't that mean he _is_ an outside influence?"

"Only one who already had darkness in their heart could call a member of that sect to become one with them," Somnambula explained. "Stygian... after we discovered him with our artifacts, we always thought he'd return and seek forgiveness. But when we saw him again, his heart was bent on revenge, and he transformed into the beast you saw today. In doing so, he dashed even _my_ hope of saving him."

"Sounds like what happened when Luna got tricked into letting herself get possessed by Umbrea, before Umbrea turned her into Nightmare Moon," Tempest noted.

"That doesn't surprise me," Meadowbrook said. "The Shadow Pony Sect were born of pure dark magic and always sought to corrupt others and then took over their bodies. Was this Umbrea one of them?"

"Um, yes," Fluttershy told her. "Eventually. Princess Luna said she used to be a normal pony until she made herself over into a shadow pony."

All six Pillars looked startled at that.

"We had never heard such a thing was possible," Rockhoof noted. "And you are sure she is no more?"

"Death himself took her when we purged her from Luna's body," Twilight said.

"That's a... _peculiar_ manner of saying you slew them," Starswirl said slowly.

"Nope!" Pinkie shook her head. "When her spirit got kicked out of Luna's body, Death was waiting, and took Umbrea into the afterlife where she belonged. It was _way_ past her time, and besides, she'd been abusing her Mantle even before she tried to merge it with one of Luna's."

"Pinkie..." Twilight hissed.

"Oh." Starswirl looked at her more carefully. "Then you know about that aspect of this world."

"Yes," Twilight told him.

Sunburst blinked. "Um, what aspect?"

"It's a very long story," Twilight said with a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know too," she said, directing this last to Starswirl.

Starswirl nodded. "We have... encountered Harmony itself," he said. "Shortly before we went to face the Pony of Shadows."

"Wait, are you saying Harmony is an actual being and not just a combination of magic traits?" Starlight asked.

Twilight looked at her carefully, before her eyes went white. After a moment, it faded, and she nodded slowly. "I guess we need to fill you and Sunburst in," she said. "Everyone else here knows, and it's only right that you do too."

Her explanation about how the multiverse and the Powers came into existence lasted the rest of the trip home, and by the time she was done, both Starlight and Sunburst were looking rather astonished.

"That explains those dreams I was having," Starlight muttered softly. "Guess it's a good thing you came along and talked some sense into me. I guess if I hadn't listened, I'd have ended up like Tirek?"

Twilight shook her head. "When I fought him, that was the first time I tapped Magic's full power," she said. "If you hadn't listened, I don't know _what_ I would have done."

"But she did listen," Sunburst said, laying a hoof on his marefriend's shoulder. "And so did I, when you found me. So it turned out all right in the end."

Twilight nodded. "And that's how I prefer to solve my problems," she said.

"Everyone, hold onto your seats," Spike suddenly called. "We're coming in for a landing!"

With that, conversation was temporarily halted, until they'd landed safely.

* * *

Celestia, Thorax and Pharynx were waiting in the throne room when the eighteen entered.

"Twilight," Celestia said happily as they approached. "You've succeeded!"

"Er, mostly," Twilight said. "We've got one problem, but first things first..." She gestured to Starswirl, who stepped forward and eyed his former student.

"Celestia," he said. "It has been so long, I understand."

"It has indeed," Celestia said. "It is good to have you back. All of you," she added.

"Mm." Starswirl nodded. "I see that you have grown much in the time away, though I feel that your more sedentary lifestyle hasn't fully agreed with you."

"It's had its moments," Celestia said, her eye twitching.

"So I have heard." He then looked to her side, taking in the sight. "So, the stories we heard are true," he said. "The changelings have indeed changed."

"Um, yeah," Thorax said, a little hesitantly.

"Pfft." Pharynx snorted. "What my little bro here isn't saying is how much we owe Twilight for helping make it possible." Then he eyed Starswirl carefully. "So, you're my wife's old teacher."

"And you are my former student's husband." Starswirl eyed him back. "I hope you are treating her well," he said. "Or do I have to borrow Rockhoof's shovel?"

Pharynx growled with his wings buzzing behind him. "Luna is the love of my life, and anyone who hurts her won't have anything left of them to bury," he hissed.

Starswirl's eyes narrowed, and then his expression suddenly changed. "She has chosen well, then," he said. "Well met, young Pharynx."

Pharynx eyed him one more time, before his own expression shifted to a smirk. "Well met to you too, sir," he said. "I see why Luna spoke so highly of you."

Starswirl nodded. "Where is Luna, by the way?" he asked.

"Asleep, with our foal," Pharynx said. "She'll be up this evening though."

"Very well." Starswirl looked back to Celestia. "As good as it is to see you again," he said. "We do have a problem. When young Twilight released us from Limbo, she also freed our great enemy, the Pony of Shadows. Despite her best efforts, she and her friends were unable to prevent his escape. He has sworn revenge, so now we must prepare for him to return... and, I fear, his people with him."

"The Shadow Pony Sect," Twilight added, stepping forward. "And that means..." She suddenly gasped. "The Crystal Empire!"

Celestia's own eyes widened. "We must warn them immediately!"

That was when Spike belched up a letter, and they quickly read it.

_Twilight,_

_We've got a problem. This monster of pure darkness showed up a few minutes ago, and it's trying to break through our shields. We're doing our best to fend it off, but we need help. Come quick!_

_Cadance_

Twilight looked up. "Back to the skimmer!" she ordered. "We've got to get there, and fast!"

The others all nodded, then turned and headed for the hanger.

"Thorax, Pharynx... take care of Canterlot," Celestia ordered as she saw the group go. "And alert the Alpha. We'll be back as soon as we can, but we may need extra help."

Then she followed after her student.

 _I just hope we get there in time!_ she prayed. _Hold on, Cadance... I'm coming._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-24 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The group was largely quiet as they sped their way to the Crystal Empire. In Twilight's mind though, things were not quiet.

_Magic?_ she asked. _Why didn't the binding spell work?_

_I'm honestly not sure,_ the Mantle admitted. _Logically, it should have, with all of you donating power. Even if you weren't all fully tapping your Mantles to fuel the spell..._ She shook her head. _It's likely he just had more power than any of us calculated._

Twilight's ears drooped. _And now he's loose..._

_Be at ease, Twilight,_ Magic told her. _You'll figure this out, and you and your friends will defeat him. And I will be with you all the way._

Twilight smiled mentally to her friend. _Thank you._

_The stronger your bonds, the greater your power,_ Magic told her, smiling back. _Including certain new ones. I must admit, I was thinking you, Moondancer and Trixie would end up a trio, but I wasn't sure it would be this soon. But I am happy for the three of you._ Twilight felt a mental embrace from her Mantle, and smiled even more.

Then she felt a hoof on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Are you all right?" Celestia asked.

Twilight nodded. "Just having a talk with Magic," she said, and Celestia smiled understandingly.

"I am still impressed that you are all able to communicate with your Mantles, and do so regularly," Mistmane said. "We are not Powers ourselves... Harmony only ever spoke to us once, but it was an experience we will never forget."

"I must concur. From what I understand, Day and Night rarely if ever communicated with Celestia and Luna during our time," Starswirl noted. "That yours speak to you regularly is certainly different."

Celestia nodded. "Day still is a quiet sort," she said. "My sister has yet to comment on hers."

Starswirl gave her a nod of his own, then turned back to Twilight. "When did you first hear from it?" he asked.

" _Her_ ," Twilight corrected. "And it was after she and I became one to defeat Tirek and sent him back to Tartarus..." She sighed. "He tried to comprehend what we'd become, and it broke his mind," she confessed.

"Goodness!" Meadowbrook gasped.

Twilight nodded. "Scorpan, however, does not blame us for what happened," she said.

Starswirl looked startled. "My old friend still lives?"

"He does, and we - my fellow Bearers and I, and Spike - have met him, in Laronda," Twilight told him. "And I bet he'd be really happy to see you again."

"If we are still free when the Pony of Shadows is defeated, I will have to make sure I do," Starswirl said. "But for now, we must focus."

Celestia nodded. "My niece and her family, and her people..."

"Did Luna have _another_ child we weren't told about?" Flash Magnus asked.

Tempest shook her head. "She was adopted by Celestia when she ascended to alicornhood," she explained. "Cadance is descended from the last rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire though, so she's its rightful ruler now."

"The usurper, thankfully, is gone," Celestia said. "My niece and her husband, with the aid of the Crystal Ponies and the magic of the Crystal Heart, were able to destroy much of him. One of the wolves of the Packlands finished the job when he destroyed Sombra's horn. His mother Umbrea is also gone, but unfortunately, we have yet to eliminate the... Umbrum Forces..." Her eyes widened in realization. "Or the Shadow Pony Sect. The ones she and later Sombra sought to unleash! _They_ are what the Pony of Shadows is after now?"

"It would seem so," Starswirl said grimly, looking at her. "If he succeeds in releasing them, he would be able to shroud all Equus in darkness, and wreak havoc upon the land."

"Then we'll stop him first," Twilight said. "Somehow."

Starswirl nodded. Then he looked curiously in Twilight's direction. "What land do _you_ rule over, young Twilight?"

"I share responsibilities with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in Equestria," Twilight told him. "I'm happier that way."

"Still... you _are_ a princess, you _should_ be given a fiefdom," Stawrswill said. "Celestia, did you ever revoke my guardianship over you?"

Celestia sighed and shook her head. "No I do not think I ever did. _Regardless_ , I know what you are planning right now and I am asking that you do _not_ usurp my power along with countless others to give Twilight control over Ponyville as plans for the future."

Twilight paled and nodded her head in agreement with Celestia. "As I have said, I'm happy doing what I do and I am not going to usurp Mayor Mare's position just to learn how to rule over a nation. I have enough to do running my school, acting as a diplomat for Equestria, and helping Princess Celestia when she asks, I don't need to rule a town or kingdom or anything like it all by myself." Twilight blinked and turned to face her. "Can he even _do_ that, Princess? Remove Mayor Mare and give Ponyville over to me?"

"Technically, he _can_ as neither Luna or I renounced his guardianship over us when he vanished," Celestia said with a hoof over her face, groaning at this unintended trouble she had left behind and wondered if this is how Twilight felt when her former student had to deal with the old troubles she hadn't taken care of thoroughly. "Though it would need to go through the proper channels first, and given your objections, Luna and I can scrap it before the ink even dries. And Starswirl, while I do appreciate you trying to help Twilight in growing into her role, I would _kindly_ ask that you did not ignore my fellow's princess's wishes and upend countless governmental laws and statutes in the process."

Starswirl looked somewhat taken aback but nodded his head. "I... see. There is much we need to talk about after this Celestia, provided there is an after for us all."

Raising a hoof, Somnambula waited until Twilight was looking at her. "You teach?" she asked, clearly trying to divert the conversation.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "I opened my School of International Culture and Friendship last fall," she said. "We accept students and teachers from all over the world, and we teach them about the different cultures of the world so as to promote friendship and understanding between all races. In fact, Scorpan's great-grandson is one of our teachers," she added.

"Fascinating," Rockhoof rumbled.

Starswirl still looked a little startled. "I would never have imagined such a thing was possible," he said.

"Yeah, Twilight's just that awesome," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. "She spent a whole year traveling and learning about other cultures, from minotaurs to merlions, and then came back and announced she wanted to teach what she'd learned to everyone. There've been one or two hiccups, but those weren't her fault - one involved Tirek attacking Ponyville while school was in session, and you know what he's like."

"One of the students actually found Flash Magnus's shield back before he was a student, and told us where he'd stored it when he found out we needed it," Spike added from the front. "Without Garble changing for the better from Twilight's teachings and helping us out like that, we probably never would have been able to free you guys."

"It just goes to show, the magic of Friendship is a powerful thing," Moondancer said. "Something I understand you were supposed to know, seeing as how you befriended Scorpan all those years ago before Tirek's first defeat?"

Starswirl looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well... perhaps my understanding was not so great," he admitted.

"I'll say," Applejack said. "If it weren't for you not gettin' friendship so much, Ah doubt the world would be like it is these days. After all, friendship was the key to finishin' one of the spells ya left behind but never got done on yer own."

The old stallion perked up. "Oh?"

"I became an alicorn by finishing that spell and thus creating new magic, in conjunction with the Elements of Harmony," Twilight told him. " _From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end._ The original was _From one to another, another to one._."

" _A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled,_ " Starswirl said, looking at her in surprise. "I remember. That you changed it in such a way, and achieved this... that is indeed impressive."

Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted when Spike spoke up. "Crystal Empire, straight ahead!"

Everyone looked out the windows as best as they could, and saw the Pony of Shadows still hammering against a massive pink and blue shield surrounding the capital.

"We'd better get out there," Twilight said. "Spike? Open the doors, we're going out!"

"You got it!" Spike gave her a thumbs-up, and then watched as she dove out with a cry of " _Geronimo!_ "

Rainbow Dash grinned. "You heard the lady! Banzai!" she yelled as she went after Twilight.

"Look out bel-oooow!" Flash Magnus called just as eagerly as he followed her.

"Yahooooo!" Pinkie yelled as she leaped out.

"Eat boot, sucker!" Tempest and Applejack added simultaneously as they did the same.

"Why meeeeee?" Rarity wailed as she went too.

Starlight and Sunburst didn't have battle calls, but Starlight lit up a bubble around Sunburst and herself before levitating the two out, Moondancer and Trixie following her example.

"It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to do this," Celestia mused. Then she leapt out too. "Wa-ha-ha-hoo!"

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously. "Um... woohoo?" she said softly before following after them.

Still in the airskimmer, Starswirl looked after them. "They are all completely mad," he said.

"I agree," Rockhoof said. "But I'm currently of the opinion that I love it! _Aaaaaaaah!_ "

Then, still bellowing, he leapt out as well.

"This should be interesting," Somnambula noted before she spread her wings and went after her teammate.

"Um, I think the rest of us should land before we go out," Meadowbrook told Spike.

"Gotcha." Spike lowered the airskimmer to about ground level. "You guys go help! I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Mistmane, Meadowbrook and Starswirl all nodded and exited, running across the snow towards the Pony of Shadows, while Spike turned the skimmer around to fly it to safety.

"I'll be back, Mom," he promised. "Count on it."

* * *

Outside, the eighteen ponies were busily hitting the Pony of Shadows with everything they had, and he was not amused.

" **Enough!** " he finally roared, before stamping his feet against the ground and releasing solid vines of shadow from his body, knocking them back. Then, his horn brightening, he slammed into the shield one more time, breaking it.

"No!" Twilight gasped as she saw him flying through. "Come on!"

Everyone hurried as fast as they could, but they soon saw a massive hole in the palace doors. Strangely, there didn't seem to be anyone else around, but Twilight didn't have much time to think about that as she led them down the halls and into the throne room, where they found the Pony of Shadows standing in the middle of the room. "Where is it..." he muttered. "Ah, there!"

Then he fired a beam at the top of the throne, triggering a hole to open in the floor, causing Twilight to gasp and the Pony of Shadows to look back at her.

"So you know about this," he said, grinning and exposing his serrated silhouette of a mouth. "Did my brother's work leave an impression on you?"

"Brother?" Twilight repeated. "Sombra had a _brother_?"

"Oh, close enough," the Pony of Shadows said nonchalantly. "Mother Umbrea called all us Shadow Ponies her children, even the ones older than her, regardless of how we were born - be it magic and shadow brought to life, or flesh turned to shadow, or shadow infused into crystal and made flesh like him! Of course I shouldn't call Sombra my brother anymore, traitor that he turned out to be. Imagine, thinking he could steal Mother's powers and take her place as our leader. But I will complete what she started! I and my people will envelop the entire planet in darkness!"

Rainbow Dash snorted. "Eternal night, again? Tch. It figures."

"Darkness is what we were born from!" the monster thundered. "We, the children of Tambelon, were _made_ to rule the night! And when we do so, the first thing we do will be to destroy that cursed wolf who drove our master from his rightful place as ruler of the land, and sealed us away!"

Twilight's heart skipped a beat as she realized who he meant.

"Now though... it is time!" The Pony of Shadows lit up his horn, and sent tendrils of shadow into the hole in the throne room floor. When they emerged, they carried with them the door Twilight had once faced herself. Another spell transformed it into a red crystalline shape, which set itself into place on the throne.

"Behold, the door to the Shadow Prison! Behold, your worst nightmare!" the Pony of Shadows bellowed as he fired another beam at the crystal, causing a swirling vortex to appear.

From it emerged billowing clouds of darkness, flying out around them and gradually taking solid forms. They now appeared as phantom horses, almost like the windigos, but in advanced state of decomposition with scrawny, skeletal bodies, their teeth exposed and bared in menacing grins.

"Come forth, Umbrum Forces!" the Pony of Shadows bellowed. "Together, we shall succeed where my mother and her master failed, and engulf the world in with our shadows!"

"No, you won't," Starswirl said as he stepped forward. "We shall still defeat you!"

"Old fool..." the Pony of Shadows sneered. "You don't stand a chance against us! Go, my people, and destroy!"

"Not so fast!"

Twilight turned and saw three new arrivals entering the throne room. "Cadance! You're all right!" Then she looked worried. "Shiny's okay, right?"

Cadance nodded. "He and Sonata are with Flurry Heart," she said. "And everyone else started evacuating to safety the instant we saw this maniac outside."

"Enough talk! Let's take these freaks down!" Aria bellowed from where she was hovering.

"Verily," Lady Aputsiaq pronounced as she flew forward.

Then both began firing waves of sound and frigid wind at the hovering shadow ponies.

"Come on!" Tempest shouted, releasing an explosive burst from her horn at one of the creatures.

"Right there with ya!" Flash Magnus hollered, grinning as he flew into the mass, smacking another of them with his shield.

And with that, the battle was joined again.

The resulting conflict was brutal. Several Shadow Ponies ganged up on Fluttershy, only for Pinkie to pull her Party Cannon out of somewhere and blast them away with confetti, while Rarity ran from another pair, only to suddenly turn around and telekinetically hurl a wave of needles from her saddlebags at them. Rockhoof and Applejack simultaneously bucked one Shadow Pony straight into the wall, leaving it dazed, while Celestia's horn was ablaze as she carved a swath through the horde like living lightning. Rainbow Dash and Somnambula hovered back to back before speeding around the room, building up a cyclone that sent Shadow Ponies flying. Meadowbrook managed to spray them with pollen that caused their faces to suddenly swell up, leaving them unable to see, while Starswirl, Mistmane, Sunburst, Starlight, Trixie, Moondancer and Cadance all had their horns going as they did their best to take out the swarming monsters.

Twilight, meanwhile, was fighting her way towards the Pony of Shadows, who was standing back and laughing evilly, until he saw her glaring at him.

"What's the matter, little pony?" he taunted her. "Did I offend you somehow?"

Twilight continued to glare at him. "You..." she hissed. "Are going. Down!"

Then she leapt into the air and tackled him backwards.

"Fool!" the Pony of Shadows yelled as he summoned more tendrils, grabbing hold of her. "I am the greatest of the Umbrum! With Mother and Sombra gone, _I_ am the true heir to the maker of all Shadow Ponies! I am the one who represents Grogar's power now, and you don't stand a chance against me!"

"You wouldn't be so quick to say that," Twilight grunted. "If you knew I was the pony who added more seals - errgh - to his prison a while ago!"

"Oh? Then perhaps I should take _your_ strength, and add it to my own!" The Pony of Shadow began to draw her closer, pressing her against his chest, the black surface bubbling like tar as it began to ooze up her legs.

"Twilight!" Moondancer called. Smashing her way through a Shadow Pony, she and Trixie raced forward, and both released ropes of power from their horns, wrapping around Twilight's body. "Hold on, we'll get you out of there!"

Twilight looked down at the shadows climbing her, then back at her marefriends, and smiled. "Moondancer, Trixie... I'm going to try something crazy," she said. "And I need you to hold onto me. But no matter what happens, I love you. Always."

Then she dove forward, and into the black mass.

" _Twilight!_ " several voices cried out at once, including a smaller one that had just entered the room.

The Pony of Shadows laughed. "Foolish girl... her might shall be mine!"

Then a wave of flame struck him in the face, causing him to rear back as Spike unleashed his rage, and the battle was joined again.

* * *

Inside the Pony of Shadows, all was dark as Twilight did her best to move through it, Trixie and Moondancer's magical ropes still holding her firmly. She smiled as she felt the love within their magic. _Don't worry,_ she thought reassuringly. _I'll be back._

Finally, she reached her goal: a unicorn stallion, cocooned in a web of shadowy vines.

"Stygian?"

The other pony looked up. "Who... who are you?" he asked.

Twilight smiled. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said. "I'm here to rescue you."

"You're _who_?"

"I'm here to rescue you," Twilight repeated. "I know it's not too late, I can pull you out!"

"N-no!" Stygian stammered. "You can't - he's too powerful!" He sighed. "Rabia's strong... nobody can beat him!" His face fell. "And it's not like I have anyone who wants me, anyway."

"That's not true!" Twilight protested. "Rockhoof, Somnambula, Starswirl and all the rest? Deep down, they want you back... even if they aren't willing to admit it to themselves."

"That's a lie!" Stygian glared. "I wanted their respect. I brought them together. I planned strategy, and I read all I could about the beasts we faced. But I didn't have magic or strength, so nopony ever noticed me. I went to Ponhenge to make my own copies of their artifacts, so I could be a Pillar, too, and stand by their side in battle. But instead of sharing and letting me help, my so-called _friends_ threw me out." His voice deepened, growling. "Then I found Rabia, in the Well of Shade. He accepted me, unconditionally. He gave me his power, and for a while, it worked... until he took me over and turned me into a monster." His face fell again. "Now I have nobody who wants me, except as a body."

"Stygian... _we_ want you," Twilight said softly. "You made a mistake, but it's not too late to fix it! Let me help you!"

Her eyes glimmered as she looked at him, and finally, he nodded, reaching out a hoof for her.

" **No!** " the Pony of Shadows' voice thundered. " **I will not let you take him!** " Shadowy vines began to wrap around both of them.

" _Twilight!_ " several voices called, and the white ropes of magic around her began to glow more brightly.

Twilight's own horn lit up, and a rope of her own shot forward, piercing the darkness around Stygian and wrapping itself around him. Pulling him closer, she yelled, "Now!"

And then the ropes began to retract, pulling both of them back.

Out of the darkness.

Out of the Pony of Shadows.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Twilight looked up to see her marefriends. "Thank you," she said.

Moondancer shook her head. "Twilight, I love you, but don't ever scare me like that again!" she said fiercely.

"Trixie concurs," the blue mare said, her face full of worry.

Twilight's response was cut off by a scream of rage from the Pony of Shadows.

" **You fools!** " he yelled. " **I'm not done with you yet! My brothers, my sisters... to me!** "

Darkness swirled as the Umbrum Forces answered his call, each flowing into the hole in the shadows of their enemy's chest, until they had all vanished within and the hole closed.

" **This isn't over!** " he snarled before taking off, flying out the hole in the castle doors, and leaving the exhausted fighters and Stygian behind.

* * *

It took them some time before anyone was feeling up to talking, but finally, everyone had recovered enough, and Stygian sat next to Twilight and her marefriends. 

"How much does everyone here know about me?" he asked.

"We know that you were once a friend of Equestria, before something went horribly wrong," Cadance said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you could put it that way," Stygian said, looking embarrassed. "I wanted to be able to fight alongside the Pillars as an equal. So I tried to copy their artifacts, to make myself more powerful. None of them were willing to hear me out when I tried to tell my side of the story though, they just assumed the worst."

Somnambula bowed her head. "A foolish mistake on our part," she admitted.

"After that, I went wandering," Stygian said. "Eventually, I ended up in Hollow Shades. I found this structure, hidden beneath the town. It was full of shadows, and they _spoke_ to me. They told me they'd been in hiding for years when all they wanted was a friend. They also told me that without a living pony to share their body with them, they'd be trapped down there forever. I fell for it, told Rabia he could use my form, if I could use his power to protect Equestria. He agreed, and we merged. Then we went out and stopped this one monster... but soon after, when I was asleep, Rabia seized control of my body for his own purposes. He tried to destroy my former friends, because he knew they could be a threat to him. That didn't work out, and after a while, we all ended up in Limbo together."

He sighed. "After Rabia took over my body, he told me he'd been using me all along. He wanted to free his people and take over all of Equestria - Lady Umbrea had helped him slip out of the Shadow Prison long ago as a contingency plan in case her first one, Sombra, failed to break them out. Which, I guess, turned out to be the case?"

Celestia nodded. "Sombra betrayed Umbrea and stole much of her power for himself," she said. "Though it would appear he did have plans to release the Shadow Pony Sect at some point, before he was destroyed."

Stygian winced. "Well, that's good, that he failed. But anyway, Rabia made it to the Well of Shade to build up his power so he could go back and free everyone when he was ready. The Pillars stopped him before he could though."

Twilight raised a hoof. "When we were fighting, he said Grogar was the creator of the Shadow Ponies?"

"Yeah," Stygian replied. "He made both kinds - the ones that started out as raw dark magic and developed sapience, and don't ask me how he managed that because I have no idea - and the ones who started out as normal ponies before he slowly corrupted them and they converted themselves into living shadows at his urgings."

Twilight cringed, and Stygian, seeing this, gave her a reassuring look. "None of them were innocents when they came under his influence," he said. "Umbrea was the worst of the worst, planning to betray Grogar and seize power for herself from the start, but the rest were already pretty bad too when Grogar found them."

Twilight gave him a pained smile, and gestured for him to continue.

Stygian nodded, and did so. "The Shadow Pony Sect were one of his big plans for conquering the world," he said. "But then the Alpha of the Packlands interfered. He trapped them in this big prison, and then drove Grogar into the far north, where this pony named Gusty the Great sealed him under the Yaket Range. While she was doing that, the Alpha hid the Shadow Prison crystal elsewhere in the frozen north. Eventually, Princess Amore sensed its power and built the Crystal Empire over it, to use the power and positive reinforcement of the cosmic spectrum stone as an added level of security over it - she figured the Shadow Ponies would be trapped forever that way, since they couldn't tolerate exposure to so much positive magic."

"It would seem the Pony of Shadows had power to spare, to protect them from its influence," Starswirl said, stroking his beard.

Stygian nodded. "I know... Umbrea, before she helped Rabia escape, told him that when she got free, she'd be taking the world for herself and not Grogar. She told him that if her plan failed and she didn't make it, he should do the same thing - take over the world, but do it for himself instead of for Grogar." He snorted. "Treacherous as she was, I guess it's no surprise Sombra turned out the same way."

There was a round of nods and "Uh-huh"s, before he looked at everyone, and Starswirl and the other Pillars in particular. "Look... I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I really did just want to be more effective at helping you guys save Equestria from the monsters out there. Can you forgive me for what I did?"

"I can," Flash Magnus said. "We should have listened to you."

Somnambula, Meadowbrook, Mistmane and Rockhoof all nodded in agreement, and finally Starswirl bowed his head.

"It would seem that I should have taken Twilight's words that you were not beyond saving more seriously," he said. "Stygian... can _you_ forgive this old fool for his errors in judgement?"

"Of course." Stygian smiled.

Starswirl then turned to Twilight. "And I owe you an apology too," he said. "Here." Removing one of the bells from his hat and hoofing it over to her, he bowed. "You truly do understand friendship better than I do."

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, when she saw a rainbow glimmer sweep over the bell.

"What was _that_?" Tempest asked.

"That... is something I have seen only once before," Meadowbrook stated. "When we planted our great seed."

Everyone's ears perked up, and Somnambula continued. "Soon after we were first brought together, we had come up with an idea. We wanted to create something that could protect Equestria in our stead. So together, we fashioned a crystal seed, and each of us infused it with magic while focusing on our strongest traits. Hope..."

"Beauty," Mistmane stated.

"Healing," Meadowbrook contributed.

"Bravery," Flash Magnus added.

"Strength!" Rockhoof said cheerfully.

"And Sorcery," Starswirl concluded. "When we did so, a wave of rainbow magic swept across it, and then an ethereal being appeared before us. He told us he was called Harmony, one of the great Powers that was a part of our world, and that our creation mirrored his elements in many ways, so he would unite them with it to make it even stronger than we had dreamed. He also told us that in time, its powers would be called upon to protect Equestria. Then he vanished, and we planted the crystal seed."

"The Tree of Harmony!" Celestia gasped. "I had no idea you had created it!"

"The Tree is the source of the Elements of Harmony," Twilight explained. "And it set us on the road to awakening our respective Powers - Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, and Magic."

"It would seem, then, that this magic that has occurred is connected to the Tree." Starswirl stood. "We must go to it at once!"

"I'll get the skimmer!" Spike said eagerly.

"I'll take you there!" Cadance told him. "Come on!"

Everyone rose up and hurried after them, and soon, Spike had returned with their skimmer.

"The three of us had better stay here," Cadance told them as they boarded. "I think it's a little crowded in there..."

"Yeah," Aria added, giving Starswirl a look. Beside her, Lady Aputsiaq sniffed, but said nothing.

Starswirl did his best to look dignified. "Quite. But miss Blaze, you and I clearly have things to discuss after this is all over."

"Right." She turned and flew back into the palace.

Cadance gave Twilight a quick hug before she boarded. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," Twilight promised, then climbed aboard and shut the door behind her, the skimmer taking off.

* * *

The trip back to Ponyville was a quick one, and luckily, all seemed quiet when they arrived and headed into the Everfree.

"This place is a lot calmer than Trixie expected," Trixie noted.

"It's a lot safer since we returned the physical Elements to the Tree," Twilight told her. "And I think returning that one branch also helped."

"Oh... right," Trixie realized. "The one you put back when Moondancer was with you to see it." She blushed. "She filled me in on that..."

Twilight nodded. "The very same," she said. Then she frowned. "And I just remembered, there's something else about the Tree I'd been working on. But with everything we got caught up in, it's been so long since I had the chance to really do more with."

"The chest?" Celestia asked.

Twilight nodded. "When we returned the physical Elements to the tree, it sprouted a flower with a crystal chest inside it," she said. "It had six locks in it... we haven't figured out how to open it yet though. I guessed it might have some kind of power similar to the Elements, but... seeing as how the Mantles were with us all along, who knows."

"Somehow, I have a feeling the keys are closer than you know," Moondancer said, tilting her head.

"Hopefully," Twilight told her.

"All this is far beyond my own understanding," Starswirl told the pair. "But I am sure you can solve it."

Twilight smiled gratefully at him.

The group finally made it into the cavern where the Tree stood, and the Pillars all looked at in awe.

"So this is what has become of our creation," Starswirl murmured.

"It has certainly grown big and strong," Somnambula said.

"And its flower is beautiful," Mistmane noted as she saw it.

Twilight nodded, approaching the Chest. "What do we need to do?" she asked it.

There was a tingling sensation, and she gasped. Taking the bell out, she set it atop the chest, and it began to flow, before levitating and shifting into...

"A key!" Celestia breathed.

"But... why?" Trixie asked.

"I think I know," Twilight said. "Before I got the bell, I had to face up to a challenge to my Element... from someone who didn't truly understand it then. But I stayed true, and taught them that friendship isn't something you should give up on so easily." She flashed Starswirl a look. "Then he gave me the bell... and it became my key."

Rarity gasped. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Twilight, while you were gone, _I_ had to deal with a pony who took advantage of my generosity. But I didn't let it make me abandon my generous spirit... and her assistant, dear Coco, learned from my example and then gave me a spool of thread!"

Fluttershy nodded. "And I had to... be cruel to be kind," she admitted. "The Breezies came through Ponyville, and some of them got separated from the rest of the group. They just wanted to stay with me, but I had to make them move on and go home, back to their people... and after I encouraged Seabreeze that he needed to be kinder and not so harsh, he gave me a flower for it."

Applejack nodded too. "Ah had to tell Grand Pear the hard truth, no matter how much it broke mah heart," she admitted. "About how upset Ah was over his abandonin' Mom. He told me he shouldn't have kept the truth in about how much he still loved her, even if he didn't approve of her choice of husband then, and gave me some pear seeds afterward."

Pinkie raised a hoof. "Oh, and I had to realize that seeing my friend laugh was more important than proving I was a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich!" She grinned. "Cheesy gave me his rubber chicken... and I taught him that he should have been more sensitive about my involvement. I wouldn't have gotten nearly as upset if he'd just asked me if he could join in and work with me instead of randomly popping up and taking over the party planning."

"Hey, yeah!" Rainbow Dash realized. "I... I kinda had a moment like that, after Loyalty started talking to me," she admitted. "Getting some stuff out in the open really helped, but he said I needed to do one more thing. And I think it happened when I had to have a talk with Soarin'."

"What happened?" Pinkie asked.

"He'd been... pretty upset with Spitfire over some stuff," Rainbow Dash said with a sigh. "He basically wanted to quit the team so he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. I... well, actually I agreed with him when I found out why he was so upset, but I got him to come back anyway, and then gave her a telling off for not respecting him just because he made a few mistakes, and pointed out how much he valued their friendship before she kept being a jerk over a few minor things. She realized I was right, and that she hadn't been loyal to someone who was loyal to her... so they talked things over, she apologized, and then she gave me an official Wonderbolts pin."

"Those must be the other keys!" Twilight said. "Girls... go get them. It's time. Oh - can anyone else teleport them back to Ponyville?"

Starswirl, Starlight, Trixie, Moondancer and Celestia all nodded. Each taking one of the Bearers by the hoof, they lit their horns, and the ten vanished.

Soon, they were back, and each placed their item on the chest. One by one, the thread, the flower, the seed, the rubber chicken, and the pin all glowed and reformed themselves into a key.

_Now is the time, Twilight,_ Magic spoke. _Use your keys! The Pony of Shadows is approaching Ponyville, and he is stronger than ever!_

Twilight nodded, and spoke aloud. "Place your keys in the chest, girls! We have to do this together!"

The others nodded, and did as she said. Then, all of them placed a hoof on their key, and turned them.

The locks clicked.

The chest opened.

And then a rainbow sprung out, flying towards the Tree of Harmony. As the two met, its light flowed through the tree to each of the Elements, before shining on the six Bearers as everyone else watched in awe.

Manes and tails extending, new colors flowing down them, the six were transformed. In an instant, they flew out of the cave.

Outside, they saw the Pony of Shadows, now grown much larger. " _ **Hah-ha-ha-ha-hah!**_ " he gloated. " _ **With all the power of the Well of Shade within me, I am even stronger than before! Now, at last, I shall complete what I began, enveloping this world in darkness! And the night shall last- forever?**_ " He blinked as he suddenly saw the six hovering in front of him. " _ **What is this?**_ "

" _This is the end for you, Rabia!_ " the six declared. " _For within us, together, we carry the most powerful magic of all! The magic of **friendship**!_"

The Pony of Shadows and the Umbrum within him had no chance to reply as a wave of rainbow light swept over them, forcing them back.

" _The way to extinguish a shadow is to increase the light,_ " the Bearers declared. " _The light of life. The light of friendship. The light of **Harmony!**_ "

" _ **No... you can't do this! Noooooooooo!**_ " Rabia wailed as the rainbow of light swelled and, with a final push, enveloped and consumed him.

And then he was gone, taking with him the last traces of the Shadow Pony Sect.

The battle was finally over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-26 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

In the aftermath of the rainbow wave that had defeated their enemy, the six Bearers landed on the ground outside of Ponyville, and stared at where the Pony of Shadows had been.

"Did we just... _kill_ him?" Fluttershy asked in a frightened squeak.

"No, dear Fluttershy, you didn't," another voice said as Discord popped up out of nowhere, causing her to gasp in surprise and then in delight at his arrival. "The magicks you girls unleashed were antithetical to the dark magic that made up the Umbrum's bodies and merely swept that away, releasing their souls so that Death himself could finally collect them and send them on to their long-overdue final judgment, just like he did their mother long ago."

Fluttershy eeped, then looked up at the draconequus and smiled, floating up briefly to hug him before she noticed him shivering at her approach and, realizing the likely cause, thought better of it. "So, now what?" she asked.

Just then, the six all glowed, and another rainbow burst forth from the direction of the Everfree. Turning, they saw the Chest of Harmony flying towards them on a rainbow beam before it vanished into the ground nearby. A moment later, there was a loud rumbling as a massive crystal spire burst from the spot where it had gone, and with it, an entire crystalline tree and castle.

The castle glowed, before a wave spread across the ground and enveloped Twilight's school, the buildings also transforming into or being covered in a layer of crystal, and new spires appearing.

Twilight and her friends barely noticed as their new forms winked out, restoring them to their original selves. They were too busy staring, except for Fluttershy, who went to give Discord the hug she'd intended on. This time, he happily spread his arms and welcomed it, hugging her back. At the same time, he snapped his fingers, teleporting Celestia and the others who'd been in the Tree of Harmony's cavern out to join them. Another fingersnap teleported several others from Canterlot and the Crystal Empire to join them as well, all of whom looked surprised to find themselves suddenly transported. (Except Flurry Heart, who just burbled happily in her mother's arms.)

Blinking sleepily, Luna raised her head. "What... where am I?"

Pharynx, leaving his son on Thorax's back, went over to help her to her hooves. "Um... well, dear, it looks like you slept through another big adventure," he said sheepishly.

Luna gave him an unamused look, before turning and seeing the castle, her eyes widening at the sight. "Great googly moogly, where did _that_ come from‽"

"It would seem that this was the ultimate purpose of the chest from the Tree of Harmony," Celestia told her sister as she came over. "Twilight and her friends figured out how to unlock it and then defeat a dangerous threat to us all, and when they were done, the chest planted itself and grew into this." She gestured to the castle.

"I wonder what it is like inside," Rarity said thoughtfully.

The entire group headed towards the door, and into the massive foyer and the halls beyond, marveling at the sights.

"Looks like ya got enough space for everyone in town to move in here," Applejack noted as she peered into one side corridor.

"Heh." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You're probably going to need a whole directory to find your way around for a while."

At Twilight's cringe, Luna gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry," she told her. "I felt the same way when I moved into Canterlot Castle for the first time. And, honestly? I still get lost sometimes."

"One unfortunate consequence of ruling," Celestia admitted as she strode beside them. "I'd have preferred someplace smaller and cozier when we were first crowned. But at least we both had _some_ say in the layout of our first castle. I wonder if we could get a bill passed to let us reorganize the castle and replicate some of the features from the old one..."

Finally, they made their way into one room where several thrones stood in a circle around a mark on the floor in the shape of a nine-pointed star. Each was aimed at a throne, and each throne had a Cutie Mark on the back, including a smaller one next to Twilight's with a ridge of green, rounded spikes on it, which Spike eagerly headed for.

"My own throne!" he said happily.

Twilight smiled proudly at her son. "Congratulations," she said.

As they approached the thrones, there was a sudden rumbling, and then a crystalline table sprouted out of the center mark. Simultaneously, the air began to glow, and then one by one, the Mantles of the Elements began to appear next to their Bearers.

Magic, standing next to Twilight, still resembled the taller, glittery Twilight she'd been before. Laughter looked a lot like Pinkie, with her poofy mane and tail, but her mane and tail were a dark brown, and her coat was an orangish shade. Like all the Mantles, she had the same glitteryness as Magic.

Generosity, another mare, bore a striking resemblance to Mistmane's original self, albeit taller and with a violet mane to match Rarity's. Honesty, meanwhile, appeared as a larger stallion, with a dark mane and a hat not too dissimilar from her own, prompting a look of surprise from Celestia.

"Mr. Sherwood Apple?" she said.

"No, but his appearance was imprinted on me when I bonded to Applejack," the Mantle said. "Not surprised, seeing as how he was her great-grandfather and one of the most honest stallions she's ever known of."

Celestia nodded understandingly, and Applejack blushed. "Awe, shucks," she said.

The group's eyes next turned to Kindness, who had taken the form of a butter-yellow pegasus stallion with a white curly moustache and a white swirly mane. As Rainbow Dash would note later, except for his coat color and the sparkles, he looked just like Fluttershy's father.

Then he opened his mouth and said, in a familiar (to anyone who'd been around during the Poison Joke incident when they'd first met Zecora) deep voice, "Well. This was unexpected."

"You said it," Loyalty agreed. He was a darker shade of blue than Rainbow Dash, but his mane was the same rainbow color, and cropped short in a military style.

The table, meanwhile, continued to glow. Finally, the ghostly white form of an alicorn mare rose from it, and spread her wings.

Reactions to this appearance varied. Sonata shrank away, remembering the similar form that had been the one to destroy the sirens' pendants, while Aria wrapped an arm around her sister, and Celestia stared in astonishment. The six Mantles and the Pillars, meanwhile, all bowed.

"My Lady Harmony," Magic breathed.

The ghostly mare smiled. "Rise, my friends," she said. "You have done well, and I am very proud of all of you."

Then the Lady of Harmony looked to Twilight. "Congratulations, young Twilight Sparkle," she said. "When I chose the Bearers of my Elements, I knew great things lay ahead for all of you. But each of you has gone far and beyond the call of Duty with your Roles. You, Twilight, and all your friends as well, have already taught the world much when it comes to my ways."

Twilight bowed. "Thank you," she said. "It's what I saw as the right thing to do, to try and make the world a better place."

"And you were absolutely right," Harmony replied. "This is the ultimate Purpose of all my Elements' Bearers, to be living examples for everyone. To show the world what true friendship and harmony can achieve when people work together... be it in war or in peace, in life or in death, civilian life or government."

Then she glanced at Discord, who seemed to be edging back towards the door, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of his direct Opposite and the potency of their magic. "Don't fear, Discord," she said with a smile. "You and I may be Opposites, but in your own way, you've taught them much as well. We can work together too, just as you have with the Bearers of my Elements, and I am grateful for all you have done for them."

"I... er... well." Discord coughed into his hand, and brushed his hair back with a blush on his face. "It has been an adventure, to say the least," he said.

Harmony gave him a smile. "Existing is an adventure for all," she said. "So are love, and raising a family, like a former Bearer of my Elements is doing." She turned to Luna. "Congratulations on your young one, old friend. To you, and your niece as well."

Luna smiled, as did Cadance.

"And Celestia, my dear," Harmony leaned in close to her and said not too quietly. "You should listen to others and open your heart."

Celestia blushed.

"Pardon me," Starswirl said, eying Harmony curiously. "But... weren't you male before?"

"I have been both in separate lifetimes, before I achieved my current status and discovered my memories of my past selves," Harmony replied with a shrug. "It matters not in the end; just a form. I can take either as I choose."

"Ah."

"Now if you will excuse us; I believe Discord and I have things to talk about," Harmony said with Discord's serpentine body suddenly forming a circle around her before the two vanished. It was oddly _fitting_ in a way Twilight couldn't properly articulate beyond it feeling as this was it _should_ have always been.

One by one, the six Mantles also faded into their partner's body, until only Magic remained. As Twilight's parents and Celestia walked up to them, she smiled fondly at all three, then gave each of them a hug. Moondancer and Trixie got the same, and then Magic, at last, vanished back into Twilight's form.

"Well," Rainbow Dash finally said, looking around. "That was... something."

"I'll say," Tempest agreed. "But what do we do now?"

" _Party!_ " Pinkie suddenly called, confetti and streamers bursting out of nowhere, and everyone laughing at the beaming smile she gave.

* * *

Outside, several citizens of Ponyville (and the small group of wolves, changeling queens and a few others who'd been teleported in at the last minute, courtesy of Discord and Harmony) began walking towards the tall structure that had abruptly appeared at the edge of their town, looking up at it in astonishment.

Then the front door opened, and Twilight stood before them, a brilliant smile on her face, before she began to sing, and beckoned everyone to join her inside.

" _Each one of us has something special, that makes us different, that makes us rare,_ " she sang.

" _We have a light that shines within us, that we were always meant to share,_ " Fluttershy chimed in.

Then all six Bearers, standing together, sang as one, holding their hooves out. 

" _And when we come together, combine the light that shines within, there is nothing we can't do. There is no battle we can't win. When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way. It's inside us every day. See it now! See it now!_ "

Light flared from the table, and a burst of rainbow light shot upward and outward. Around Equestria, it would swing around six others, ending with Starswirl, all while the Bearers sang.

" _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine! Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time._ "

" _Each one of us will sometimes falter. We may stumble, we may fall,_ " Twilight continued.

" _But we still have a kind of magic, one that will see us through it all!_ " Rarity added.

As one, they continued again.

" _And when we come together, combine the light that shines within, there is nothing we can't do. There is no battle we can't win. When we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way. It's inside us every day. See it now! See it now! Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine! Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time._ "

A final tune filled the room before Twilight finished the song.

" _Let the rainbow remind you, that together we will always shine!_ " she concluded, before all of them gathered together, smiling happily.

Celestia smiled proudly as they finished. "Well done, Twilight."

Moondancer gave a smile of her own. "That's our girl," she said, wrapping an arm around Trixie, who smiled too.

"Well, I for one am... not quite sure what to say." Mayor Mare, who had come inside with the other townsfolk, adjusted her glasses. "Princess Twilight, did you... know this was going to happen today?"

"Absolutely not, Madame Mayor," Twilight told her. "I was just focused on defeating the Pony of Shadows before he could hurt anyone, I had no idea I was going to get a sudden castle out of it."

"Indeed," another voice rumbled behind them, as the Alpha approached, causing Twilight to blink. "But well met, Princess Twilight. It would seem you have once again achieved something unexpected and saved the world in doing so."

Twilight blushed. "Um, no offense intended, but when did you get here?" she asked.

The Alpha smiled. "Discord apparently felt that I, and a few others, should be here to join in the celebrations, so he popped in and asked if we'd mind coming," he said. "How could I say no?"

"The same goes for us," Swift-Pad added as he, Maxilla and three little wolf cubs came over. "Hello, Twilight."

Twilight smiled happily at the group as she went to greet them, and saw everyone else who'd come from Ponyville or been transported in. "It's so good to see you again," she said. "But..." She looked down at her three little godpups. "Are they okay?" she asked quietly.

"They're a little young for normal long travel, but Discord's companion assured us they'd be fine for this," Maxilla told her.

Just then, one of the pups yipped up at Twilight, and she smiled. "Hi," she told the little one, who wagged their tail in response before going over to rub against her.

The other two looked at her curiously, but at their parents' kind nudging, they went over to rub themselves against her too. Twilight smiled and nuzzled each of them while waving a wing at her mom to stay back for a moment. She had a feeling that grandma Velvet might be too much for them right now.

Celestia also watched them from a distance. "She's so good with them," she whispered.

"Quite," the Alpha agreed. "So, Celestia. What, exactly, has been happening these last few days?"

"Well," Celestia began. "It all started when one of Twilight's newer friends discovered a journal of Starswirl the Bearded in an antique store, and brought it to our attention..."

As she explained how the Pillars had been brought back and with them, their worst enemy (and assuring him that Twilight had planned for this, though she hadn't counted on his being as strong as he turned out to be), said Pillars and pretty much everyone else were each wandering around and meeting new ponies.

Including one that was as formidable in her own way as Twilight.

"So," Velvet said as she approached Starswirl, eyes narrowing, and her voice low, so as to avoid being overheard. "You're the one who made that mirror that turned my grandson from a dragon into a dog."

Starswirl coughed nervously, and in an instant had whipped up a soundproof and view-obscuring barrier around them. "Er, yes," he said. "Madame, I assure you, that was not my intent. The Crystal Mirror automatically matches the species of an individual on one side to the species of their Other when they cross over. It is a rule of that type of Gateway, as I found when I was creating the Mirror, not something I purposely put in."

"Good." Velvet's face turned to a smile. "Then as long as it wasn't deliberate, there isn't a problem."

Starswirl nodded back, then dispelled his barriers, letting her go off.

"Stars above, that mare is intimidating," he said to himself.

"She can be but she is a _good_ editor," a pegasus mare said, standing next to an ahuizotl as the pair came over. "Say, mind if we ask you some questions?"

"I... well, certainly," Starswirl told her. "Who are you?"

The mare smiled. "My name's Daring Do," she said. "This is my partner Teomitl. We're archaeologists."

"Among _other_ things," Teomitl chuckled with a rumbling voice, giving a light grunt as the mare smacked him in the gut with a wing.

"Heard something about you and your friends working at Ponhenge?" Daring asked. "I've been trying to figure out that place's purpose for ages. Oh, and we'll probably want to talk to your friend Somnambula too, since her village is a major historical site that we've done some digging at."

Starswirl nodded. "Well, it is a tale indeed," he said. "We do not know of its origin, only that it all started when we were seeking a way to amplify our powers and send the Pony of Shadows, and ourselves with it, into the prison dimension known as Limbo..."

Elsewhere in the room, Tempest and Flash Magnus were talking quietly, after she'd pointed out her best friend, who was currently chatting with Spike, to him.

"So, it's just been you and the little guy for a while, huh?" Flash asked.

"Yeah," Tempest replied. "Sure, Grubber and I live in Canterlot Castle, but aside from the royal family, Twilight's folks and other extended members included, I haven't really connected with anyone else who lives up there full-time."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here," the stallion told her. "I'd be interested in hearing about your military experiences, see how they differed from mine."

"You sure you want to hear about me and a bunch of yeti?" Tempest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Tempest smiled. "All right then."

In another part of the room, two Opposites were talking, one having finished his talk with Celestia and moved on.

"So you are the current Lady of Winter," the Alpha said, giving the windigo a cursory look. "I have been looking forward to meeting you since I was informed of your return."

"Likewise," Aputsiaq said, tipping her head. "I must admit, being the Lady of Winter was a surprise to me. While it was once my grandmother who was both Winter and Hatred, I had three other uncles who could have received either mantle." She then blinked and sighed. "Though I felt Snöflinga was not meant for the life of a windigo; too sensitive and with his stutter, I doubt he would have managed to do well as a Lord of Winter, let alone Hatred."

"You don't say." The Alpha regarded her with compassion. "It is hard to live a long life with your family passing you by. Do you feel the years creep harshly by as I do?"

She nodded her head and the two went to talk off in a corner with two other figures joining them.

* * *

Well-Hidden watched the Alpha and his companions with interest, before turning back to Fluttershy. "It's good to see you again, my friend," he told her.

Fluttershy smiled. "You know you'll always be welcome here," she replied. "My cottage is open to you whenever you need it."

Well-Hidden nuzzled her, prompting a giggle. "So, how are things going there?" he asked.

"Well, it's been more than a little busy," she replied. "Harry's been helping out as much as he can, but I think we may need to start working on another project I've had in mind soon."

"Oh?"

Fluttershy smiled, and told him.

"That is a wonderful idea, Fluttershy," Well-Hidden said. "I look forward to seeing how it goes."

* * *

Scolopidia was in the middle of drinking some of the punch Pinkie had whipped up out of nowhere when her ears flicked and she saw that Remigium was approaching her.

She steeled herself, as the other Queen was always quite a stickler for the rules and tradition, and very much of what her wives would call a hardass, though Octavia wouldn't say it beyond the walls of their house.

"Ye-"

"You did well, Scolopidia," she said with a nod of her head and a rare smile on her face. "With your choice of partners. Your mother would be very proud of you."

Scolopidia blinked in surprise. "Thank you," she said, struggling not to cry. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

Remigium was still smiling. "Scolopidia, all we have wanted for you was for you to be happy, and to reach the potential we all saw in you. If it meant a little tough love from time to time, well, it was necessary. Now you have grown and matured, you have found life partners who mean the world to you, and you have found a place where you feel you belong. You have made us _all_ very proud."

Scolopidia ducked her head a bit. "I..."

"There's just one thing missing," Remigium continued, before she leaned in closer, a very serious look on her face, as she whispered, "The next generation."

Scolopidia blushed. "I... um..." Then she leaned in and whispered, just as Remigium had. " _They're on their way._ "

The beaming look from the other queen that followed made her want to look outside and see if a flock of pigasi were on approach to the castle, because this was a sight she'd _never_ expected in her life.

* * *

In all the excitement, a certain young trio of still Markless fillies wandered about, looking at things in awe.

"This place is _amazing_ ," Scootaloo said as she looked around. "Just look at all this space! Rainbow Dash could do one of her routines flying around in here with no problem!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "And I bet Rarity's already got a ton of ideas for decorating it, mix things up so the walls aren't so... well, bare."

Apple Bloom was about to say something when her eyes lit up, and she waved. "Hey!"

The changeling foal she'd seen looked up and saw them. "Hey! You're... uh... related to one of Dad's friends, aren't you?"

"Um, if your dad's Thorax, yup!" Apple Bloom smiled. "Come on over!"

The changeling foal smiled and did so. "My name's Tagma," she said. "And you are?"

Introductions followed, and soon all four of them were wandering together.

"When Dad told me something big was happening, I never expected it to be _this_ big," Tagma remarked. "Seems like major stuff's been happening all over lately. First my new little cousin being born, then that big monster, and now this..."

"Feels like big stuff's happened every other week or so ever since Twilight and our sisters and their other friends stopped Nightmare Moon and then moved down to Ponyville," Scootaloo told her.

"Really?" Tagma looked interested. "Can you tell me about some of it?"

"Sure thing," Sweetie Belle told her.

Talk continued as the four wandered about, each of the Crusaders telling their new friend about the adventures they'd seen their sisters have, and the events they'd had themselves.

"So," Scootaloo concluded as she came to the end of one story. "That's how we met Mr. Swift-Pad."

Tagma smiled. "He's nice," she said. "Dad told me about how he helped Princess Twilight come to the Packlands and meet him and Uncle Pharynx. And Mom's talked about having me meet his pups when they're old enough."

"You mean those pups?" Sweetie Belle asked, gesturing towards the three wolflings who were curled up around a giggling Flurry Heart and Prince Regulus while their mothers watched them.

"Hey, yeah!" Tagma looked at her. "Want to come meet them and my cousins?"

All three fillies nodded eagerly, and trotted in the five's direction. Soon, they were giggling happily as the wolf pups sniffed at them, while Flurry Heart giggled just as much, and Regulus eyed them curiously.

Watching the group, the three mothers smiled.

"There's nothing quite like watching children playing together," Cadance said wistfully.

"I absolutely agree," Maxilla told her.

"So do I," Luna added, watching her son with a smile. "We must find a way to arrange for them to get together more often."

The other two ladies nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was late into the night before everyone had finally gotten tired enough from a long day, and decided to go to their respective homes (or in some cases, back up to Canterlot before making the trip back home). Twilight had also returned home to her library, taking Spike, Moondancer and Trixie with her, and had just finished tucking her son into bed before returning to the kitchen.

"Some day, huh?" Moondancer asked as the trio settled down around the table, the two unicorns having gotten the cheesecake out while Twilight was upstairs.

"You said it," Twilight agreed as she accepted her plate with a smile. Oh, how she'd missed this. "Defeating the Pony of Shadows, getting a new castle, meeting Harmony herself..." She sighed. "It's late, and I'm tired, but I'm also still so _wired_."

"Trixie knows the feeling," Trixie said. "Trixie is glad everything turned out well in the end though, and that everyone is safe and sound again." She reached over and patted Twilight's hoof. "Tri - er, _I_ , haven't had the chance to say it since we all got together, but I have missed spending quiet time with all three of us like this."

"I've missed spending time with the both of you too," Twilight told her. "These last several months... in some ways, even with Magic to talk to, I've been lonely. It just wasn't the same without the both of you."

Trixie smiled. "Well, we aren't going anywhere ever again," she said. "We may have our Duties in the Dreamguard, and you have your Duties as a Princess. But we're together now. For good."

Moondancer nodded. "You read my mind, Trixie," she said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back at her marefriends, then looked around. "So, what are we going to do now? About the castle, I mean. It's big, it's meant for all of us... and that includes the two of you." 

"It _was_ nice of Harmony to include thrones for Moondancer and I, wasn't it?" Trixie mused. "Trixie thinks Harmony may be something of a romantic at heart."

"If the advice she was giving Celestia was anything to go by? Yes. Yes, she is," Moondancer stated. "As for the castle... well, honestly, I'm happy here in the library. But library or castle, I'll be there with you."

Twilight nodded. "It... might take some time," she said. "But I think we should move in there. Eventually. Once we've thoroughly mapped it and made sure there aren't any surprises like Cadance had to deal with when she first moved to the Crystal Empire."

Trixie nodded understandingly. "And if you ever feel like visiting here afterward, we can always come back for a while," she said in a reassuring tone. "It's just across town, after all."

"Yeah," Twilight said with a smile. "It is."

"What surprises are you talking about?" Moondancer suddenly asked. "I mean, Harmony made that castle brand new today. You don't think there's something like that Shadow Prison in it, do you?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not remotely what I'm talking about," she said. "Let's just say... after her first day in the Crystal Palace, Cadance enchanted certain parts of certain rooms in there to be self-warming at all times for the comfort of anyone who had to use those rooms, and I will absolutely be doing the same in mine."

"What parts?" Trixie asked.

Twilight leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Ah." Trixie nodded. "That makes sense. Crystal seats there _would_ be rather cold, wouldn't they?"

"Exactly," Twilight told her.

Then, at Moondancer's raised eyebrow, she leaned over and whispered it in her ear too, and Moondancer's ears flattened.

"Priority number one before moving in, got it," she said.

The conversation continued from there for a while, but ultimately, all three of them headed up to bed, and Moondancer and Trixie prepared for their nightly duties.

First though, they leaned in and kissed Twilight.

"Sweet dreams," Moondancer told her with a smile.

Twilight smiled. "Oh, they will be," she told her marefriends. "They will be."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Chapter post dates - 2020-08-27 (SpaceBattles Forum, FIMFiction Dot Net, Archive Of Our Own).

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Six years later..._

Twilight smiled as she put the last of her books away, then trotted out of her study. "Spike! I'm going out!"

"Okay, Mom!" the younger dragon called back, before she heard the sounds of wings flapping and her son came into the room. "Need me to do anything while you're gone?"

"Not that I can think of," Twilight told him. "Just take care, okay?" She leaned over and wrapped a leg around him. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Mom," Spike told her as he hugged her back.

Twilight smiled again, then trotted down the hall towards the front door of her castle.

A lot had happened since the day she got it, some good, some... less so. But her relationships with her friends and loved ones remained as strong as ever, and her school and Equestria's relations with other nations were doing well. Now, she happily reflected on these events as she walked through the streets.

Not long after the Pony of Shadows' defeat, Applejack had told the group she was going out on another trip, and wanted to take the Crusaders with her. Their families had approved, and the trip to Appleloosa that followed had ended with the trio practically deafening everybody there with happy squeals. They had met an infamous and burly stallion known as Troubleshoes, who was wanted for causing havoc at rodeos all over Equestria, but discovered he wasn't doing it on purpose - he was just a big fan of rodeos who was also very clumsy. The trio had helped him accept his Cutie Mark, an upside-down horseshoe that he believed symbolized bad luck, and find a new role in life entertaining people as a rodeo clown. In the process, and after being so happy they'd helped a pony who needed help, they'd earned their _own_ Cutie Marks in helping others who had trouble earning their own, or were suffering from Cutie Mark Failure Insanity Syndrome or other problems related to it. The party when they'd gotten back home had been positively immense, and even Slice n' Dice and her family, Bramley included, had come to attend. Since then, Applejack had continued visiting her family and other farmers, and strengthening the bonds between them, while the trio expanded their roles in helping others.

Another of the Apple family had also had an exciting moment when Big McIntosh had gotten married to Sugar Belle, a resident of Starlight's former town, after falling for her when they'd met during one of his trips to make an apple delivery up there. The two had dated steadily for a few years before the wedding, which had taken place in the same clearing where Pear Butter and Bright Mac had wed. Happily, Grand Pear had been in attendance for the big day, having been fully accepted by his daughter's family.

Rarity had successfully established a business partnership with Gem Polisher, providing him with the gems she dug up, and had opened two new boutiques, one in Canterlot (run by a unicorn mare, Sassy Saddles, who'd had a few hiccups at first with her way of running things before Rarity straightened her out) and one in Manehatten, run by her friend Coco Pommel.

Twilight couldn't help but smile as she thought of the trio. In the years since Rabia's defeat, Rarity's love life had taken a turn for the interesting: she'd gone on a few dates with Gem Polisher, who'd asked her out both because he liked her and as a way of celebrating their successes. She'd also gone on a few dates with her shy employee after Coco had confessed an attraction to her boss. While none of them had said the "L" word yet, all three remained close, Gem Polisher also getting to know Coco through Rarity.

On top of that, since his Molt, Spike had also accompanied them when all three had gotten together a few times and invited him along. Afterward, he'd admitted to Twilight that he thought Gem Polisher was actually good for Rarity, and she was good for Coco, so if the three ended up in the same type of relationship as Twilight and her marefriends, he'd be happy for them. He hadn't gotten over his own crush on Rarity though, and in fact her caring heart had made him like her even more.

Fluttershy had realized her own dream, opening an official animal sanctuary near Ponyville. Discord and Well-Hidden both still visited her often, and helped out around the sanctuary when she needed it. There were rumors about she and either of them being more than just friends, but none of them had deigned to comment on the subject.

Pinkie had received a surprise visit from Cheese Sandwich one day, who'd taken her aside to speak to her privately. The screams of delight that followed had startled everyone, but when she came back out in public with an engagement ring hanging from her neck, the townsfolk were more understanding. The two were now happily married, and while they hadn't become parents yet, most figured it was just a matter of time. Pinkie had also happily celebrated the marriage of her sister Maud to an Earth pony stallion named Mudbriar, and was openly hoping that her other sisters would find love too.

Rainbow Dash had realized her own dream, successfully joining the Wonderbolts - first as a reservist, then a full-time member. She had also quickly put a stop to their habit of giving their members embarrassing monikers when she'd coldly informed Spitfire that the one they gave her was the same one her foalhood bullies had used. Spitfire had been taken aback by that, but had agreed to cool it and just call her Dash.

Spike had finally undergone his Molt, and true to her promise, Twilight had made sure he stayed inside until it was done. When he emerged with wings and stronger fire, she'd happily embraced him and congratulated him on it, along with having a big party to celebrate the event. He had also applied to a culinary school at long last and was doing phenomenally from all reports so far. As far as Twilight knew, there were several dozen kings, queens, celebrities and renowned chiefs jockeying for him to work for them once he graduated.

Moondancer and Trixie... Twilight blushed at the thought of her two marefriends, whom she loved as much as ever, and who had been sharing her bed now for quite some time (though sleeping was _all_ the three were still doing). The pair had continued their duties as the Captains of the Dreamguard, training new recruits in helping ponies and others in their sleep. Moondancer had also taken her role as Prince Regulus's godmother seriously, especially when, one night, he'd gone wandering in the dream plane and found himself under attack by a monster known as the Tantabus, a naturally-occurring predator that lived in the dream plane and fed off the emotions of sleeping people. The creature had attempted to steal the young prince's inherent dream magic to make itself stronger, until Moondancer and Trixie arrived, fought it off and brought Prince Regulus home safely. Soon after, Pharynx and Luna had found the wounded beast and destroyed it, ending its threat, while Prince Regulus had learned a valuable lesson about being more careful when he dreamwalked.

They'd also introduced their families to one another. Morning Espresso had immediately and fully supported her sister's relationships, both romantic and familial. Jackpot and Showcase Spectacle had been more surprised, but ultimately accepting of the trio, while Twilight's parents, who'd known the longest, already approved. They were all good friends now, and visited one another regularly.

Starlight and Sunburst, meanwhile, had gotten married about a year after the Pony of Shadows fell. They'd also been appointed headmare and vice-principal (since calling Sunburst "Vice-Headmare" didn't exactly make sense) of the second School of International Culture and Friendship when Twilight had opened the new campus in Canterlot the previous fall, and were doing very well. In fact, Starlight was expecting her first foal, and had told Twilight that the filly she had seen in her dreams would be named Luster Dawn.

Her first class of students had all graduated, many with honors, and were doing well in their new lives. Ocellus was working as Starlight's assistant while working on getting a degree so she could serve as the Canterlot campus's guidance counselor in a few years; Smolder, who had the same goal (she'd pointed out that they could use more than one, and Twilight had agreed) had gone with her and served as Sunburst's assistant for now, while Garble was head of security for the new campus, having decided he'd rather stay in Equestria with his sister instead of going home, even after Ember had lifted his banishment. Gallus, meanwhile, had gone into guard training after graduation, and Yona and Sandbar were working at Rarity's boutique in Ponyville. Silverstream also remained in Ponyville, where she'd become an assistant teacher at the original campus.

Two of her other students were also doing well. Diamond Tiara had taken a correspondence course during her time at the school and received a degree in business; she was now managing her father's store, while Silver Spoon had chosen to stay at the Ponyville campus for the School, where she worked as an assistant teacher like Silverstream, before being promoted to running a full class of her own just this year.

The Pillars had all gone traveling around Equestria and the world, experiencing things anew. Starswirl had gone to Laronda and happily reunited with Scorpan, while Meadowbrook met her descendant Cattail, and had been very glad to do so. Somnambula had been introduced to Daring Do and become her second full-time partner in archaeology; she'd also stood up with Daring when the other mare and Teomitl got married a few years later. Mistmane had visited her homeland and, like Meadowbrook, had happily met her descendants, while Stygian had become the published author of his own book on legends from his time, and Rookhoof, though he'd had a hard time adjusting, had eventually received help from Applejack and was now happily working at one of the many Apple farms across Equestria. Flash Magnus, meanwhile, had had the easiest time adjusting to the future when he asked Tempest to come with him while he saw what the modern Equestria had to offer. By the time they'd finished their trip, they were happily engaged, and married soon afterward.

Twilight's thoughts next turned to her friends from outside Equestria. Her initial mission to the Packlands had taken her along a different plan than she'd originally intended, but the Alpha had been most understanding when she'd finally gone to talk to him about it again, not long after the Pony of Shadows' defeat, and made arrangements to finish what she'd started. Together, they'd begun their study, and several members of the Apple family and a few others were still hard at work on their observation and analysis of the Packlands' weather and growing methods, with the matching study of Equestria's same due to start about four years from now.

Swift-Pad and Maxilla were as happy as ever, and Twilight had indeed accepted their first pups, a litter of three, into her school at the start of its third year in operation. The trio were as rambunctious as the Crusaders, but she adored them and all their younger siblings (Maxilla had had two more litters in the intervening years).

The Alpha had surprised everyone when he informed Celestia that he'd married her Other in a private ceremony on the other side of the mirror. He'd also told her that Principal Celestia was still living on the other side, and expecting their first child. While the two had to live apart most of the time, Sunset had guaranteed that he could visit whenever he wanted, which was almost every weekend.

The young Guardian of the Gateways was doing well too. She was currently attending college with her girlfriend, Twilight's Other, and the two remained as close to their other friends as ever. They'd also expanded on their grasp of Equestrian magic not long after the Friendship Games, during a school visit to Camp Everfree. There, they'd had to stop one of its owners - a young woman named Gloriosa Daisy - who'd been corrupted by an overload of Equestrian magic that had leaked through in the spot the Alpha had warned them about. In the process, through talking Gloriosa down, Sunset had tapped the powers of her own Mantle and become a full Power, though she was unaware of it at the time. She'd only fully met Empathy later on after talking down yet _another_ person corrupted by magic, having discovered her classmate Wallflower Blush was abusing an artifact sent over by Clover the Clever and using it to make people forget about her because she couldn't stand to have any of her embarrassing moments remembered by others; by accepting Wallflower and showing her she didn't need to be afraid of not being perfect, Sunset had brought her around, and they were fast friends now.

Sunset wasn't the only one from that side that she'd kept in touch with. Flash Sentry had written to her from time to time as well, and she'd been overjoyed to hear when he told her he'd started dating the local Derpy Hooves. The two were planning to get married soon after they graduated college, and she'd happily accepted when both invited her to attend the wedding.

Cadance and Shining Armor continued to rule the Crystal Empire, where Flurry Heart was growing up into an excitable young filly who loved playing with her cousins Tagma and Regulus when the two visited. Aria and Sonata still lived with them, working with Cadance on her and Aria's Duties, though they did visit the Siren kingdom from time to time. Lady Aputsiaq, on the other hoof, had moved out, along with many of her people. They now shared some of their homeland with the yaks, while other parts of it had turned out to still be uninhabited after all this time, and the windigos had reclaimed that territory for themselves. They were still wary of outsiders but more were starting to interact with the rest of the world every day now.

Thorax and his wife still lived happily in Canterlot, and Celestia had authorized the young king to run Day Court for her while she was on vacation, which she had established was going to be a Thing from now on. Both for her own mental health as well as to help reduce the dependency Equestria had on her. Celestia and Velvet often spent these trips together, and there were rumors that the two were closer than just friends. Velvet, however, had privately told Twilight that while she cared deeply for Celestia, it was strictly in a familial way at the most, and Celestia had concurred. She had also mentioned that, with a great deal of pride, she also managed to introduce a young pegasus to Celestia whom she was quickly becoming attached to and there might be another wedding in a few years, though Celestia was still hesitant to let someone fully into her heart.

Luna and Pharynx continued their duties of caring for the Night, the dreamscape and their son, and the trio were all quite happy. Moondancer spent plenty of time with them as well, along with the astronomy club that she'd been part of before and since introduced to Luna, much to the other mare's delight.

Queen Scolopidia and her wives had all had their first foals together (though they'd declined to explain how it had worked), and all were very happy with one another. Their hive had also begun to become the first one to truly co-mingle with the natives of Ponyville, with more mixed marriages happening and foals of both heritages being born.

Even Chrysalis had gotten something of a happy ending. Nearly five years of good behavior had resulted in Celestia, after much discussion with the Alpha and High Queen Tegmina, reluctantly granting her parole with strict monitoring. The former queen now lived in a cottage in the Everfree, where she spent most of her days just looking out the window, reading quietly or crocheting, with the blankets she made being taken to Ponyville's marketplace and sold after they were completed, the funds going towards upkeep of her home. There had been no signs of plotting from her, but her guards were keeping careful watch, just in case.

Not everyone had been so fortunate though.

After some long and careful planning, they had sent a team into Tartarus to check on their prisoners. Their first priority had been Tirek; to this date, he had never recovered his sanity, and likely never would unless Twilight or Lord Health intervened. He remained in his cell there, slumped on his side and drooling, barely moving and only making the occasional moan of pain.

It had taken some doing, but Cozy Glow (whose arrest and imprisonment had been upheld, despite her lawyer's best efforts) had finally had her physical problems cured and undergone a growth spurt into the form of an adult mare. However, her psychiatrists had eventually been able to fully investigate her mind and, reluctantly, concluded that despite her physical change, there was no curing her lack of empathy and other mental illnesses that lurked within. Celestia had thus had her petrified, with the approval of all others consulted (including the doctors and her fellow Royals), and Cozy's stone form now resided in a private storeroom somewhere in the castle with a dedicated guard patrol to keep an eye on her.

On the other side of the mirror, Adagio's mental condition had also deteriorated badly over the course of a few years, until she was found in her apartment one day, rocking and holding herself and unable to speak sense any longer. Even Sunset's powers as Empathy had been unable to bring her out of it, and the former Siren had been committed to a charity mental hospital in Equestria. It seemed, according to the Summit of Powers that had convened not long after this was discovered, that she had been heavily drawing on her former Mantle during her time on the other side, and losing it so suddenly had caused a mental breakdown that only got worse every passing day. Sadly, what they saw of Adagio losing her tact was not just a simple side effect of losing her Power, but a warning sign that they'd all missed until it was too late.

Twilight sighed sadly at the thought, then shook herself out of it. She was finally at her intended destination.

A few minutes later, she entered the basement of the Golden Oaks Library to finally take up the last things she needed to move out of there and into her Castle of Friendship. It was just _one_ item, really, one she'd hidden for safekeeping all those years ago, until she could find a way to destroy it - a task she had yet to succeed at. She'd put the strongest safeguards she could on its hiding place, and double-checked them after her first transformation into the Lady of Magic. They'd been fine then, as had the item she'd hidden away - in fact, she'd just checked on it last week, in preparation for moving it.

But when she opened its hiding space, she stared in horror.

"Where is it?" she asked frantically. "Where's the gem?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine, and a tingle within her head. _I don't know,_ Magic said nervously. _This is bad, very bad. Something... disturbing was here. I got the same feel from it as I did from the magic that hid Tirek._

_All right._ Twilight was silent for a moment, then thought to her Mantle. _We'll figure it out, Magic,_ she said. _I promise._

There was a sudden twinkling sound about them, and a calming effect.

And with it came the absolute certainty that ultimately, though both still had an uneasy feeling about the gem's theft, everything would be just fine.

* * *

In the Place Between Realms, the Void Between Dimensions, a windigo walked up to a mighty being, and gave the mighty being a bow before handing a crystal to them.

"The Gem of Sacanas," they mused. "Is mine again."

They had invested much time in that world, and while Tirek had failed in the goals that had been intended for him, in the long run the Lady of Winter had performed her duties as the extra agent in place with the centaur and the few others flawlessly.

The mighty being mused that their colleague had managed to find a somewhat competent Storm King to act as their agent; an unexpected play but one they could not complain against. The Storm King was a loud fool and they were glad when Sweetie Drops had slain him; if allowed to live, the Storm King might have revealed the state of the Great Game to the Powers which they were not ready to do so. With the recent death of Subtle Dancer and her unique talent in selected forgetfulness, their agents had to be even more careful not to be noticed for their unnatural life span and reappearance over the years and a rival agent could upend everything..

Still, how the Storm King had managed to get the Gem from the Arimaspi king it had first been granted to was intriguing, but it did not matter in the end. 

True, if the Gem's intended purpose - the removal of Powers - had been achieved, that would have been useful. But the being would get back to that goal eventually. Sliding the Gem into the Spear of Reclamation restored It to its full Purpose, and they nodded at the grand progress. Another step forward towards their ultimate plan was now accomplished and so few were remaining. The Armour of Creators and the Peytral of Powers still needed to be retrieved and the agents were working diligently towards that goal, among other Items. The agents in place were already working with the Cult of Chaos to retrieve one of them while the other needed more searching to find where it had been hidden by their Companions.

Then they turned their attention to another world and watched it spin before them in the Void Between Dimensions.

_Let us see how things turn out here,_ they mused. _Sooner or later, all worlds will fall before me, in..._

**The End**

**Author's note:** In all seriousness, _The End_ is the name of an upcoming fic, the grand finale of this multiverse. It's still a ways off, to be written once we finish all the fics in all the different sub-series of this multiverse. Then and only then will the true identity of the supreme Big Bad of this saga - the being who was just shown - be revealed.


End file.
